


Romione Tumblr Prompts

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, romione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 51,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: A compilation of Tumblr prompts from asks! Romione drabbles & one shots; all canon compliant
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	1. "You're So Needy"

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for benedettabeby

August 1996

There was a knock on the door. 

“Hey, Ginny? Hermione?” Ron called as he entered Ginny’s room. 

Hermione looked up at him, trying to avoid the ‘wind knocked out of her’ feeling that she seemed to get more and more often whenever she was around Ron. 

“Have you seen my Christmas sweater from fourth year anywhere? Mum said she hasn’t seen it in the wash, and it’s not in my trunk..” Ron looked at them, hoping for another lead.

Ginny shook her head, as Hermione said, “You’re so needy.” A tiny smile played at her lips. “Do you mean to say you’re actually packing before the night before we go back to Hogwarts?” 

“Er, sort of. Mum was getting after me to clean out my trunk, so I was skimming off the top. Just noticed that one was missing. So...have you seen it?” Ron asked her.

“No, I can’t say that I have. Sorry, Ron.” Hermione avoided his gaze as she pretended to go back to the letter she was writing.

Ron watched Hermione for a moment. “Right. Well, Harry and I are going to have a fly in a bit if you wanna join, Gin.” 

“Brilliant! We’ll join you soon,” Ginny said.

Ron smiled as he walked out of the room. Hermione could feel Ginny’s eyes on her as she felt her face grow hotter.

“You’ve got it bad,” Ginny teased her.

“What? No! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermione tried to feign ignorance.

“Oh, come on Hermione, don’t lie! Like I haven’t noticed how flushed you get every time my dear brother walks into a room.”

“It’s- It’s nothing.” Hermione lied.

“So that sweater in your trunk that looks an awful lot like the one Ron was asking for earlier is nothing?” Ginny cocked her head as she raised an eyebrow.

“What?! How did you-” Hermione whipped her head around to look at Ginny.

“Saw it the other day when you asked me to grab a jumper. I figured you didn’t mean that one.”

“Yes, well...thanks.” Hermione was at a loss for words. 

“I think it’s brilliant, you know,” Ginny laughed as Hermione smiled gratefully.

“You won’t say anything?” Hermione asked.

“Course not. Thought I just proved it. Shall we head outside then?” Ginny asked as Hermione nodded and followed her out of the room. 

*************************

May 1998

Ron was helping Hermione clean out the beaded bag now that they were back at the Burrow.

“What’s this?” he asked, as he pulled out a too small Weasley sweater. It looked like the one from...fourth year? He checked the inside, and sure enough there was a small tag with the year 1994 written on it.

Hermione looked up from the book sorting she’d become engrossed in. “Umm...it’s one of your Christmas sweaters?” she answered him confusedly.

“I know that. It’s the one from fourth year. You know, the one I asked you about when I couldn’t find it before sixth year? How’d it end up in here?”

“Oh...um…” Hermione's face turned scarlet.

“Hermione…” Ron said impatiently.

“I packed everything I thought we might need before we left on the hunt. You know that. It probably turned up when I was packing and I added it to the pile.”

Ron contemplated her for a moment. “Hermione, we packed most of my stuff together. Aside from the clothes that had just been washed. Where did you find this sweater?”

Hermione finally met his gaze and let out a big sigh. “I had it.” 

“I’m sorry, I think I misheard you. Did you say you had it?” Ron tried, but couldn’t avoid the smirk that played on his lips. “I’m gonna need a bit more of an explanation.”

“You’re impossible sometimes,” Hermione said as she shook her head.

“Come on, now, out with it!” Ron poked playfully at her side.

“Fine, fine! I took it back in fifth year over Christmas. You’d just gotten your new sweater, and you’d complained about that one being tight anyways! I didn’t think you’d miss it.” She said defensively.

Ron laughed. “I’m not mad, Hermione. Though, I don’t know why you didn’t just tell me you had it when I asked that one time. What’d you say instead? Didn’t you call me needy? Because I was looking for it?”

Hermione laughed with him. “Well, I had to throw you off the trail somehow! It was the first thing I could think of,” she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Ron moved closer to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. “While I can’t believe you stole my sweater, I’m glad you’ve had it this whole time.”

Hermione smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. “Good, since I wasn’t planning on giving it back.”

“Wouldn’t want you to,” he said as he bent his head and kissed her forehead. “Can’t imagine Mum not knitting you one of your own this Christmas though.”

Hermione looked up at him as she said, “I’d love that, but yours will always be my favorite.”


	2. I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I don't think I've every loved someone this much before"  
> -Shell Cottage one shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for warriorlid14! It was in the "bliss" category, but I forgot to check and went more the "terror" route (albeit loosely)
> 
> This is now updated to include the precursor for another prompt I received (10/14/20)

Ron busted the door open, carrying Hermione. Bill was trying to get information out of Dean and Luna as Fleur was tending to Griphook and Ollivander on the couch. All heads turned towards the door when it opened. 

“Help her. Please help her!” Ron yelled frantically. It didn’t matter if the attention was already on him. Hermione was unconscious in his arms and he was terrified that he’d lost her. He was too fraught with worry to even have the sanity to check.

Fleur made her way toward the staircase. “Follow me,” she said quickly.  
Ron carried Hermione up the stairs and set her down on the spare bed that Fleur pointed to. She rushed across the hall to get all of the potions and medical things she could find.

“What ‘appened?” she asked. 

“What does it look like happened?” Ron lashed out. “She was tortured. Cruciatus! Please do something. Save her. YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!” Tears were streaming down his face as he pulled at his hair. He was so helpless, not knowing what to do. “Please wake up, Hermione, please. You have to wake up! I can’t-”

“RON!” Bill yelled at the doorway. It was enough to snap Ron out of his frenzy as he looked at his brother. “Come with me.”

“No! I can’t leave her.” Ron bent down and held Hermione’s hand. It was cool to the touch. Oh god, no. Please, no.

“Ron, your hands!” Fleur said as she noticed how badly torn up his hands were from clawing at the cellar walls.

Even though Ron was taller than Bill, his older brother walked over and pulled him up. “Ron, I promise you can go back to her, but right now you need to come with me. I’ll help you get cleaned up.”

Ron stared at him, trying to see through his words for any misleading cues. “There is an extra bottle of dittany under ze sink,” Fleur said over her shoulder.

He got up and reluctantly followed Bill across the hall. “Wash your hands,” Bill said as he got the extra dittany bottle. Once Ron had cleaned them, Bill began pouring droplets of dittany and his hands began to heal.

“You should just leave them,” Ron said under his breath as he continued to look over Bill’s shoulder at what Fleur was doing across the hall.

“Absolutely not. There’s no reason for it,” Bill said to him. 

“Yes, there is! It’s a reminder that I couldn’t help her. I tried to switch spots with her! And then they locked us up and I couldn’t get to her. I tried. I tried so hard!” Ron’s voice was raspy from all the yelling he’d done.

“Ron, I don’t know what exactly happened, but you’ve got to get yourself under control. You can’t help her if you’re driving yourself crazy with guilt and worry. When she does wake up, she’s going to need you to be strong for her. You don’t want her to wake up right now and hear you like this.” Bill tried to console his youngest brother.

“You don’t understand!” Ron argued.

“Maybe I don’t, but I’m telling you you’re not going to help her like this, and if I need to slap some sense into you, I will!” Bill said threateningly. It was enough to get Ron’s attention. 

“Fine. I’m good, can I go back in there now?”

Bill stared at his brother for a moment. “Only if you can keep yourself under control. Help Fleur if she needs it or stay out of her way and let her work. She will kick you out if you can’t stay calm.”

He waited for the comprehension of his words to reach Ron’s eyes. When he was satisfied, he moved out of the way and watched his brother sprint back across the hall. They’d been through hell, whatever it was, and Bill hoped beyond measure that Hermione would be okay, too. Not just for her own sake, but for his distraught and broken brother as well.

*********************

Ron was sitting at the table in Shell Cottage, clutching a mug of cold tea. Fleur was tending to Hermione, who hadn’t woken up yet. It’d been thirty hours since they’d appeared on the sandy beach, the wind whipping through the air. Ron hadn’t slept at all. Aside from the loo, this was the first time Ron had left Hermione’s side, and that was only because Fleur insisted he take a break. 

Bill slid into a chair across from him. The worry Bill could see etched on Ron’s face was different than a few months ago, when he showed up injured and alone. 

“Fleur just checked her vitals again. They’re still strong.” Bill waited for Ron to respond, but he continued to stare into the mug. “She’ll wake up soon. I know it’s not what you want to hear, but you have to try not to worry.”

“That’s easy for you to say. What if it were reversed, and it was Fleur in that situation? How would you feel if I told you not to worry?” Ron snapped at Bill. 

Bill stared back at his youngest brother. “Fair point.” He hated seeing Ron this way. He’d suspected there was something more between Ron and Hermione for some time, though it seemed neither had acted on anything. Maybe things had changed after Ron had left after Christmas.

“Sorry,” Ron said when Bill didn’t respond to his lashing out. “It’s just, I don’t know what I’d do if she-” Ron bent his head down, letting the fringe of his hair cover his face. “I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much,” he whispered.

Bill sat there for a while, Ron’s words ringing in his ears. When had his little brother grown up? Finally, Bill asked, “Have you told her?”

Ron looked up at his older brother. “What? I- No, not-”

“You should,” Bill said simply. 

“But the war-” Ron interjected.

“Sod the war. Ron, you saw what the war’s done. If you really feel the way you say you do, then don’t wait.

“I don’t know…” Ron said. What, Hermione was just supposed to miraculously wake up, and he’d spill his heart out to her? He could hear her now: ‘Honestly, Ron, are you just telling me this because you thought I was dead? Well, I’m not. The mission still needs to come first.’ Then what? He couldn’t take that sort of rejection. Not after everything else they’d been through. No, he’d keep her as his best friend until after this was all over. If there was an after..

“Ron!” he heard Fleur call from upstairs. “She’s waking! Come quickly.” Ron stood up so fast he knocked the mug over and tea splattered across the table. He looked at Bill

“I’ll get this, You go,” Bill said as Ron took off up the stairs. He ran past Fleur and into the small guest bedroom to Hermione’s side. He knelt by the side of the bed, and took Hermione’s hand in his. She stirred at his touch and he saw her eyes flutter.

“It’s okay, Hermione. You’re safe now, we’re safe. It’s going to be okay.” Ron said gently.

“R-Ron?” Hermione whispered, her voice rough and raspy.

“I’m here. I’m right here.” He watched her carefully, as she was blinking and trying to keep her eyes open and focused. She made a movement that pulled his hand toward her, and attempted to move over on the bed. Hermione immediately winced and groaned at the pain her attempt had caused.

“Shh, it’s okay. Let me help you. Tell me what you need.” Ron was only mildly aware that Fleur was watching in the doorway, ready to jump in and assess, but trying to give them a moment before doing so.

“Y-You..” Speaking seemed to be just as painful as movement for Hermione. No doubt from all the screaming. Ron shuddered at the thought, but pushed it out of his mind so he could focus on her.  
“Me?” he asked in return. She nodded slightly and he felt her hand pat the bed lightly. “D- Do you want me to, uh, lay with you?” 

“Yes,” she whispered. Ron knew she’d need to be moved, so he turned to Fleur then. Not sure if she could be moved over, or if Bill and Fleur would even be okay with that.

Fleur entered the room and said, “We’ll move her togezzer in a moment, but first I need to check a few things.” Ron nodded as Fleur set to work. She asked Hermione questions about her pain level, vision, and if she could feel certain parts of her body, all while keeping to yes or no questions. “I will need to give Hermione more potions to keep ze pain down so she eez comfortable. We can move her to ze side now if that eez what she wants?” Hermione nodded at Fleur’s words.

Ron helped move her gently, and helped prop her up a bit.Once they were sure she was comfortable, Fleur finished giving Hermione a new dose of potions, and left the two alone, partially closing the door. Ron sat on the bed and placed his arm carefully around her. Hermione was able to lean against him as he took her hand in his.

“Hermione,” Ron started, not exactly sure what he was going to say, what with Bill’s words still echoing in his mind. “I’m so glad you’re alright. I was so worried. Harry and I both were. We-”

“Ron,” Hermione whispered. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For keeping me alive.” Ron looked at her questioningly. “I could hear you.”

“Oh. Er, yeah, I was pretty mental in that cellar.” They were both silent. “It should have been me.”

“No.”  
“Hermione-”

“I am not arguing with you about this.” Her whisper was turning into a hiss.

“Okay.” As much as Ron loved that she was still here to bicker with, he knew now wasn’t the time. 

After a while, Hermione spoke again. “Please stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ron said as he gave her a gentle squeeze. It may not have been the confession he’d said to Bill earlier, but for now, holding her in his arms was enough.


	3. My, oh my, you are such a beautiful creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's throwing a Halloween costume party. I would say I pictured this set about 3 or 4 years after the war :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by gurinpotte on Tumblr :)

My, oh my, you are such a beautiful creature.

“Leave it to Luna to throw some barmy costume party. Do we really have to dress up?” Ron asked as he walked into their bedroom. 

He stopped short as he saw Hermione putting the finishing touches on her cat costume, adjusting her ears in the mirror. “My, oh my, you are such a beautiful creature.” He walked up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist and kissing her neck.

Hermione smiled. “You don’t look half bad yourself. I could get used to ‘pirate’’ Ron,” she said as she eyed his reflection behind her own. Hermione was proud of the purchases she’d made to help him pull the costume together. A white button down tunic that was slightly oversized, with black boots that rose to mid calf, and form fitting black pants. He even donned the red band of fabric tied around his head. He was only missing the brown vest that was to go over the tunic, which was still hanging on the door handle of the closet.

Ron nuzzled his face into her neck. “Still feels ridiculous. Who dresses up for Halloween anyways?”

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully as she turned to face him. “At least I’m not making you wear the eyepatch. And you know how Luna is. Her job makes her travel all over, so she’s always picking up new customs and traditions. I daresay this is mild for her. Besides, it’ll be fun!” 

“You know what else would be fun?” Ron said as he played with the zipper to Hermione’s little black dress that had a magicked tail on the back of the skirt. She felt the heat grow near her center, anticipating what Ron was about to say next. “Taking this off you and spending the evening in bed. Sod the damn party.”

Hermione didn’t stop him as his hands unzipped the dress and pulled her dress down, revealing a lacy mesh black bra. He pulled down her black tights next, bending as he moved the fabric down around her ankles. She already had on a pair of sexy black stiletto heels that were very un-Hermione, and the added turn-on made Ron keep them on her feet. 

As he stood back up, Hermione’s hands instinctively went to pull his shirt up and over his head as he drew her in for a deep kiss. As his lips trailed down to her neck, Hermione knew she was losing her focus, and fast. How he managed to make her feel this way every single time was always a blissful surprise, and she hoped it would never go away. 

Before she was lost completely to him, she said breathily, “How about a compromise?”

Hermione heard Ron mutter an “Mmmm” into her neck, so she proceeded with the faltering idea as his hands moved to her breasts.

“We’ll be a little late because of, well, this, and then we can come back after and- Oh, yes, Ron!- pick up where we left off.” At one point, Hermione thought about teasing him and making him wait until after, but that thought had long since passed. 

Her hands then went to his belt, which she unfastened hastily. She could feel his hardness pressed against her. Ron lifted her up and set her on the wide dresser as Hermione knocked various items out of the way to make more room.

Ron’s hands continued to move lower as he felt how wet her matching lacy black thong was in anticipation of him. Hermione rolled her head back as she breathed, “Please, Ron..”

She didn’t need to say anymore as he moved his hand back up around the small of her back and gently slid into her. He gradually picked up the pace as they quickly fell into rhythm with each other. Soft moans escaped their lips, both building to climax. 

“Ron- Oh, Ron, yes, please- Yes, now, oh, yes-” 

“Fuck, yes- Hermione, I’m gonna- Oh, yes” Ron breathed as he pumped into her, gradually slowing down. They stayed there, breathing heavily as they came down from the high. Hermione eventually reached for her wand to clean them up.

As they were redressing into their costumes, Ron said, “You know, maybe I could get into this ‘costume dress-up thing’ after all.” He gave her another sultry look as Hermione laughed at his realization.

She shook her head lovingly as she said, “Happy Halloween/Friendversary, Ron.”

“You too, love,” Ron responded as he pulled her into a tight embrace. “Shall we head to Luna’s then?” Hermione checked her hair and makeup once more in the mirror, before nodding and heading for the door.


	4. Go. You go and don't even think about coming back here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sees a mediwitch and receives some unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for my-patronus-is-a-champagne-glass.
> 
> TW: Infertility  
> TW: Past violence (Malfoy Manor/Cruciatus)
> 
> I promise that while it's deep and pulls at your heartstrings, it has a happy ending <3

Hermione stood up from her desk and gathered her things. “Elizabeth, I’m taking the afternoon. I have an appointment outside the Ministry. I’ll see you on Monday,” she said to her colleague and friend.

“Ooh, more wedding stuff?” Elizabeth whispered.

Hermione smiled. “Something like that.” The wedding was only a month away now, so her assumption was justified.

“Brilliant! Have a great weekend, Hermione!”

“See you,” Hermione responded as she made her way to the lifts. 

Hermione was headed to see a mediwitch at St. Mungo’s. Everything had been seemingly fine with her since Malfoy Manor, save for a few spasms now and then if she exerted too much energy on any given task. She’d recently talked to Fleur who had made the suggestion. Hermione had tried to reassure Fleur that she was fine, and she was the one to thank for that, but Fleur wasn’t convinced.

‘Zer could be hidden damage zat I did not catch. It would be best to have a mediwitch check for ze things I could not.’

So Hermione was on her way to get the work up done, and to be reassured of a clean bill of health.

****************************************************************  
Ms. Belmont, the mediwitch, had just finished performing a number of spells, which was the last part of the work up. Hermione had already been administered potions, and answered a series of extensive questions about what she remembered of the events of Malfoy Manor before this point. She genuinely liked the woman who was helping her. 

“Well, Ms. Granger, I have good news and bad news after reviewing the scans.” Ms. Belmont said.

“Oh?” Hermione asked.

Ms. Belmont nodded. “Despite the extensive time and force you were under during the Cruciatus, your body has not undergone any significant damage. You were incredibly strong in fighting it. However, the spells did detect layers of scar tissue around your lower abdomen, around the outside of your uterus. It will likely affect your ability to conceive and carry a healthy pregnancy in the future.”

Hermione stared at the mediwitch. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was expecting to hear, but it wasn’t that. She’d never even thought there could be any repercussions in that area of her life. 

“It’s not to say that you can’t get pregnant, but it will be more difficult. Luckily, the uterus itself is not damaged, but the scar tissue around the outside could cause problems as it needs to expand as a baby grows.”

“I see,” was all Hermione could say.

“I will be more than willing to work with you if you and your partner come to a point where you are ready to start a family, of course. Do you have any other questions for me?” Ms. Belmont asked.

“Er, no, not right now. Thank you,” Hermione said.

“Of course. Please don’t hesitate to owl if you need anything.” Hermione nodded at the mediwitch’s words and gathered her things. 

She exited St. Mungo’s, and began walking down the street. Ms. Belmont’s words were echoing in her brain as she walked aimlessly. Hermione was having trouble thinking straight. She turned down an abandoned alley and apparated away. She found herself not in front of her own flat, but in front of Shell Cottage. Her body seemed to be working of her own accord as she felt her hand knock on the door.  
Fleur opened the door after a few moments. “Hermione! Please, come in. Victoire just settled in for a nap.” As she shut the door and turned to look at Hermione, she noticed the look on her face. “What’s wrong?” 

Hermione sat on the couch in the sitting room. “It’s...I’ve just been to see a mediwitch. She was very nice, did a full work up and everything. I’m truly always amazed at how Magical medicine works…” she trailed off. 

Fleur was busy heating the kettle for tea, and gathered mugs from the cupboard. When Hermione didn’t continue, she turned to her and asked, “Eez everything okay?”

“Y-yes, for the most part. The only thing she found was some scar tissue.” 

Fleur poured the hot water in the mugs and brought them over, sitting across from Hermione. “Where eez the scar tissue?”

Hermione’s throat tightened as she looked down and clutched her lower abdomen. 

“Oh, Hermione I am so sorry.” Fleur said. This was what she was afraid of. 

“It’s- I’ll be fine. I just- I needed to tell someone. I don’t know how I’m going to tell Ron. How is he going to want to marry me still if I can’t-”

“Hermione, do not speak like that,” Fleur stopped her, but before she could continue, Victoire began crying in her room upstairs. “Please, take all ze time you need here, but do not make any rash decisions.”

Hermione sat quietly sipping her tea as Fleur tended to Victoire. She kept trying to come up with ways to tell Ron. He didn’t even know she’d been to the appointment at all. She remembered back to the times they’d talked about the prospect of kids and starting a family someday. His face always lit up at the prospect, and he was such a wonderful uncle to Victoire. Hermione felt the tears start to stream down her face. She couldn’t take that away from him.

Fleur came down a while later with Victoire in tow. “Listen, Hermione, you are more than welcome to stay, but I promised Molly zat we would be by for dinner, and Bill eez meeting us there.”

“Oh! Of course, it’s fine. I need to get going anyway. I should probably get home before Ron wonders.”

“I’m so sorry. You know I am always here if you need to talk, of course. We’ll see you on Sunday?”

“Yes, yes of course. Thank you for the tea.” Hermione then told Fleur she’d rather apparate than floo, and saw herself out as she heard Fleur lock the front door and floo to the Burrow. 

The sun was warm and the fresh air felt nice against her skin. Hermione decided to walk on the beach before settling on an abandoned log, watching the water. She thought she’d put the war past her. The nightmares had stopped ages ago, everyone had healed, and then she had to go and tear open all those old wounds. Tears began to fall again. How could she have been so stupid to believe she’d walked away from the Cruciatus Curse unscathed, by Bellatrix Lestrange no less. 

Hermione had lost track of time, having forgotten to wear her watch that day, as her thoughts began to spin out of control. She wasn’t sure how long she was sitting there, and was only brought back to reality when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. No, no, no, I’m not ready. I can’t confront him yet, she thought.

“Hermione? Hermione!” Ron called as he moved quickly towards her. “Why didn’t you come home? I stopped by your office to pull you away from your desk for the day, but Elizabeth said you’d left for the afternoon, but then you weren’t at the flat either. I checked your parent’s house and the Burrow, and that’s when Fleur said you’d been here, but she thought you’d gone home.” He paused to look at her, noticing how she stared straight ahead, instead of looking at him. “What’s wrong?” Ron made to move to her side, but stopped abruptly when she backed away and held her hands up as if to stop him. 

“I’m sorry. I just, Ron, I really need to be alone right now. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“What? Hermione, where were you this afternoon? What happened?” Ron was confused by her reaction. 

Hermione shook her head. “I can't right now. I just need a little space! Please, just-. Go. You go and- and don’t even think about coming back here. Please. Not right now. I’ll be home later.”

“But Hermione-”

“Ron, please!” Her voice broke ever so slightly. It was all she could do to hold it together. She couldn’t do this right now. She needed more time to process this on her own. 

“No,” he said. They hadn’t had a row like this in years. Ron had no idea what had happened, but the look he’d seen on Fleur’s face earlier indicated she knew more than she was letting on.

“Ron, why can’t you just give me the space I’m asking for?” she pleaded with him.

“Because we’re not in school anymore, Hermione! I’m not just going to walk away and let you sort it out and ignore me. We’re getting married in a month! I thought we were past this!” He let the frustration take over his words.

“You may not be saying that anymore after you do find out what this is all about,” Hermione realized a moment too late that the words had escaped her as she clasped her mouth with her hands, hoping the ocean breeze prevented her quiet words from being heard.

“What are you on about?” Ron sat down next to her in disbelief of what he’d just heard. The anger had dissipated and now all he could feel was fear. The fear that he could be losing her. He softened his tone. “Hermione, please. Talk to me.”

Hermione closed her eyes as a few more tears escaped. “I went to see a mediwitch today.” She waited a moment, gathering her thoughts before continuing. “To- to make sure there were no...lingering effects from the Cruciatus Curse.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked.

“Because I was sure it would all check out to be fine, and I didn’t want to worry you.” Hermione sighed.

“But it’s not fine. Otherwise we wouldn’t be here right now.”

“No,” she said plainly.

“Please tell me.”

Hermione took a deep breath in and exhaled deeply. “There’s a good chance I may not be able to carry a child. It’s not- It’s not definitive, but she said I could have a harder time because of the layers of scar tissue that’s built up around my uterus.” Hermione subconsciously moved her hand over her stomach.

Ron felt like he’d been sucker punched. Not because of Hermione’s confession, but because she thought he might not want to go through with the marriage because she might not be able to have children. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Hermione, love, I wish you would have told me. That I could have been there with you.” He tried to reassure her.

“I’ll understand if you want to call things off, since I can’t give you a family.” It was as if she hadn’t heard him, or felt his arms around her.

“I’m not going anywhere, so bloody get that thought out of your head right now. You’re my whole world, Hermione. Kids or no kids, that doesn’t matter to me. You matter to me. We’ll figure this out together. I love you.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her as she melted into him. “I love you, too.” She looked up at him, her eyes finally meeting his. Ron kissed her hard then, channeling all of the emotion he felt into that one kiss.

When they broke apart, Hermione chewed on her bottom lip before admitting, “I just thought we were finally past it. The nightmares are gone, the pain is gone, but now this will always be a constant reminder. It’s like she’s haunting me on purpose.”

Ron shook his head. “No. Don’t even think that. You haven’t let her get the best of you yet, so we can’t let this setback change anything.”

“I know, I know.” Hermione said. He was right after all. “I’m sorry I tried to push you away. I was just so scared.”

“Well, being alone never helps anything. Learned that the hard way. I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Ron said as he played with her hair.

“Good.” Hermione said through a smile. “Can we go home now?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	5. Do I Make Myself Clear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Do I make myself clear? & Control your anger or you’ll have me to worry about.

It was a blustery February day as Hermione made her way through the grounds to Hogsmeade with Ginny, Luna, and head boy, Isaac Carter.

Where is everyone planning to stop first?” Luna asked as she bounced up and down happily along the lane. “It feels wonderful to get outside of the castle and be able to enjoy Hogsmeade again!”

Ginny laughed, “Luna you’ve said that every time we’ve had a Hogsmeade weekend. I was planning to stop by Wheeze’s to see if George is there or if he needed any help today. With Harry off at auror training, I don’t have any plans.”

“Same,” agreed Hermione, thinking about Ron. “I need to stop at Scrivenshaft’s first, and then I can join you. Maybe we can go to the Three Broomsticks later in the afternoon?” Ginny and Luna nodded.

“Mind if I join you?” Isaac asked Hermione. My date fell through, so I was just planning to grab a few things and head back to the castle, but if you think Ginny’s brother might need help, I’d be happy to tag along.” 

“Oh, um, sure, Isaac. I’m sure George would appreciate that.” Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously. 

Isaac wasn’t as tall as Ron, with light brown hair, and a medium build. Hermione had taken to studying with him in the library a few nights a week, in addition to their Head Girl and Head Boy duties. He was easy to talk to, and Hermione enjoyed his company, since Ginny often had quidditch practice and Luna preferred the Ravenclaw common room more than the library sometimes. 

They walked down the lane and stopped at Scrivenshaft’s. “Hermione, could I speak to you for a mo’?” Ginny asked. Luna kept walking onto her destination.

“Of course. I’ll be right in,” she mentioned to Isaac as he paused to wait. 

“Oh, alright. See you in there,” Isaac turned and entered the store.

“What are you doing?” Ginny hissed at her.

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing?’ We’re just friends!” Hermione said defensively.

“Sure, tell that to him.” Ginny said unbelievably.

“Nothing is going on, I swear. I- I love Ron, you know that.”

“Then why did you just stutter?”

“What? I didn’t-”

“Yes, you did!”

“Because we haven’t really announced it to the world yet! Just to each other..” Hermione hissed back at her. 

“Oh, honestly! You two and your snail’s pace relationship. If you don’t figure out how to pick up the pace, I’m going to light a fire under both of your arses.” Ginny said.

“Yes, because it’s so easy with me being at Hogwarts and him off at auror training. I thought you’d understand!” Hermione huffed.

“I do! Listen, I’m sorry, Hermione. Just, be careful alright. He seems nice enough, but not everyone is like Ron and Harry.”

“I will, I promise. I’ll meet you in Wheeze’s in fifteenish?” Hermione asked.

“See you there!” Ginny said as she took off for the shop.

Hermione hurried into the quill shop and picked out what she needed. Isaac was waiting for her by the door after she checked out. “Ready to head to Wheeze’s?” she asked him.

“Sure thing,” he said.

They walked into a bustling Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and Hermione caught George’s eye. “Hey, Hermione!” he called. “Ginny’s in the stockroom. She’ll fill you in.” Hermione nodded and made her way to the back of the store, Isaac trailing behind her. 

They met Ginny in the hallway as she was carrying boxes to the front. “What can we do?” Hermione asked her.

“There’s a couple pallets of new items on the floor that need to be unpacked and put on the storage shelves. Start with the stuff that’s scarce. I’ll be in and out, running stuff to the floor to restock there.” Ginny said and kept walking.

“Got it.” Hermione said as they entered the stock room.

They set to work quietly before Isaac said, “So..it’s nice of you to help them out.”

“Well, they’re like family to me, and I didn’t have any other plans.” 

Isaac set his box down on the shelf and turned towards her. “We could always go somewhere and do something..” he said. “You know, try Puddifoot’s or go back to the castle and find an empty classroom to study in?” 

He wasn’t coming onto her physically, but his words were starting to make Hermione uncomfortable. “Oh, um, no thanks. I promised I’d help out here. I do have a boyfriend, you know.” Where was Ginny, anyways? She thought she’d be back by now.

“Oh! No, I didn’t mean that,” Isaac said as he stepped closer to her. 

Hermione was just about to ask him what he did mean, when a familiar voice said, “Get the fuck away from my girlfriend, you wanker.” 

Isaac jumped back and turned to see Ron in the doorway. “What? No, I- we’re just friends. Study partners-”

“I don’t care who the fuck you are. You stay the hell away from my girlfriend, do I make myself clear?” Ron said angrily.

“Uh, yeah, sure, sorry. I’ll just get going. See you later, Hermione.” Isaac all but ran from the stockroom.

“Ron! What was that? What are you doing here?” Hermione was too shocked at his reaction to be surprised that he was there.

“Well, I was here to surprise you for Valentine’s Day, but apparently you made other plans.”

“That is far from the truth and you know it! I know what you’re thinking, and I can handle myself thank you very much. Isaac is just a friend and nothing more. Now, you control your anger or you’ll have me to worry about, do you understand?”

“What? Going to set the canaries on me again for protecting what’s mine?”

“Ronald Weasley, you take that back. You know I would never do that again, and how much I regretted it the first go around. So stop it.”

“I don’t like seeing you with another guy, Hermione.”

“Well, I’m sorry Ron, but seeing as he’s Head Boy, we do need to work together.” She watched him eye her thoughtfully. “Now, are you going to come over here and claim what’s yours or just stand there and stare at me?” She wasn’t going to lie, she liked jealous Ron.

Ron didn’t need to be told twice, as he strode across the room, lifting her up as he took her in his arms and pressed his lips against hers.

“I’ve missed you so much,” she murmured against his lips.

“Missed you too,” he said, trying not to break the snog.

She wasn’t sure how long they’d been snogging when she heard, “Oi! I thought you came to help, not have a go in the breakroom,” George tossed a broken extendable ear towards the back of Ron’s head. “I don’t care if you take off or whatever, but can you at least finish emptying that pallet before you go?” he asked.

They laughed and nodded as George left to go back to the front end. 

“I brought my broom, and Harry’s letting me borrow the cloak. Think we can go back to your room for the afternoon?” Ron asked hopefully.

“I thought you’d never ask. Let’s get this pallet emptied so we can go!” Hermione said eagerly.


	6. Look at you...Goodness, you're so cute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione focuses on work at home while Ron is away on an Auror mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for nena-96's and an Anon's tumblr prompt.

There were papers strewn everywhere in the living room of their small flat. Hermione was sitting on the couch, trying to create some sort of order to the mess she’d created in hopes of finishing the report. Instead she’d stressed herself out, and Crookshanks had knocked over the coffee mug, damaging a few of the papers. 

Ron was off on a mission, and Hermione wasn’t sure when he’d be home, so she’d tried to throw herself into work to pass the time until he returned. Normally that worked, but she had a funny feeling about this mission, which was breaking her concentration. Ron couldn’t tell her details before he left, nor could he give her an estimated return time. He’d been gone three days, so Hermione gave up and brought work home, breaking the firm rule they’d set to help keep her tendency to overwork herself in check.

There she sat, staring at the still blank report she needed to file that would ease punishment restrictions for house elves that was due by the end of the day tomorrow. She’d just poured a fresh cup of tea, but set it down on the end table, away from the papers. Hermione picked up one of the documents and forced herself to get to work. She was finally able to focus and had lost herself in her work, not hearing the front door open and close quietly. 

It was late, so Ron assumed she’d be in bed since tomorrow was Wednesday and she needed to work in the morning. She always left a light on for him when he was away, just in case he returned home. He smiled at the thought. Ron was surprised to see Hermione still in the living room, very much awake and surrounded by work. Her hair looked wilder than normal, a sign that she was clearly overworking herself and had been frazzled at some point, even if she wasn’t right now. 

Despite the situation, Ron couldn’t help but think how lucky he was, and how beautiful she looked, engrossed in what she loved. “Look at you…” he said, “Goodness, you’re so cute.”

Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice. “Ron! When did you come in? I didn’t even hear you. How did that happen? Wait, what time is it?” she looked around.

Ron laughed. “Only a couple of minutes ago. I figured you’d be asleep, not up working. It’s almost eleven.”

Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron, who held out his arms and pulled her into a hug. “I missed you. I know we agreed that I wouldn’t bring work home, but the past two nights were hard, and I needed a distraction. I was more worried than normal. What happened?”

“I missed you, too. It’s fine, I suppose that can be an exception to the rule,” he smirked at her as she playfully slapped his arm. Ron winced.

After seeing his expression, Hermione noticed several cuts and bruises on various parts of his exposed skin. “Ron! What happened?”

“I’m fine, it looks worse than it is. A stakeout turned into a raid, and we caught two more death eaters. Only a few more left, now, we reckon.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright.” Hermione picked up her wand from the couch and packed up her work, placing it in her briefcase to bring back to work in the morning. “Time for bed?” she asked as she took his hand and led him toward their bedroom. 

“Absolutely,” Ron agreed. “I feel like I haven’t slept in three days.”

“Have you slept in three days?” 

Ron grinned at her, “I’d prefer not to answer that one. Though, I can delay sleep a little while longer if you’d like?” He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. 

Hermione smiled saucily back at him, “I think that can be arranged.”


	7. More Than You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proud Ron tells it exactly how it is at Hermione's swearing in ceremony as she becomes the new Minister for Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for an anon tumblr request.

Ron was standing at one of the cocktail tables, champagne glass in hand as he watched his wife mingle with all the so-called important Ministry big-wigs at her swearing in ceremony. She was now officially the new Minister for Magic, having taken over as Kingsley stepped down.

His heart swelled with pride and love for his wife, whom he knew would always achieve great things. Ron thought back to when Rufus Scrimgeour had appeared at the Burrow all those years ago, and Hermione had told him she was hoping to do some good. He chuckled to himself. Well, she’s certainly done just that, and this is only the beginning.

Ron could sense someone watching him, and he turned to see Rita Skeeter approaching. “Oh brother, here we go,” he muttered to himself, as he reached into his pocket, fidgeting with its contents.

“Mr. Weasley! I’m surprised to see you here by yourself and not at your wife’s side,” Rita remarked snidely.

“She’s capable of taking care of herself, but thanks for your concern. If you’ll excuse me..” Ron turned to walk away, but Rita stopped him.

“Oh, but I was hoping for a few words for the Daily Prophet. You wouldn’t mind, would you?” she said smoothly. 

“That depends,” Ron said sternly.

“Whatever do you mean?” Rita said sweetly.

“What would you like to know?” Ron responded carefully.

“Wonderful!” Rita got out her notepad and standard quick quotes quill. “How are you feeling about Minister Granger-Weasley’s recent promotion?”

“Couldn’t be happier for her,” Ron said genuinely. “I always knew she’d accomplish anything she set her mind to, she’s been proving that since we were 11,” he couldn’t help the smile that escaped his lips. There was no way he’d let Rita skew his words, or give her any excuse to find malice in what he said.

“I see and do you think this will have any affect on your marriage as she becomes busier than ever in her new role?”

“What kind of ridiculous question is that? Honestly, Skeeter, if you think you’re going to find out anything from me that you can write to the tabloids you’re sadly mistaken. This day is all about Hermione, and don’t you dare try to turn this around and make me out to be some jealous bloke. That’s the love of my life over there, and I’m more proud of her than you could ever dream of. She’s always set out to do some good in this world, and she’s overcome so much to accomplish those goals! As much as you’ve tried to break us down over the past 21 years, the only thing you’ve managed is helping us become stronger as a couple.”

Rita stared at him, her eyebrow cocked as she was clearly trying to rapidly think of a way to spin his words. 

“One more thing,” Ron interrupted her thought process. “Remember the spring of 1995? Don’t forget Hermione knows your secret, and if you so much as write a single word that depicts her in a false light, I have a feeling your stay won’t be as cushy as the jar you had back then. If I were you, I’d choose your words carefully, and my official statement is, ‘I love my wife and am more proud of her than I ever thought possible. Wizarding Britain will not be disappointed.’ Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go find Hermione. Good evening.” Ron walked away before Rita could utter another word.

He pulled the small recording device out of his pocket, and pressed stop, smiling to himself. That’ll show her, he thought, as he silently thanked his in-laws for keeping up on muggle technology. Ron slid his arm around Hermione’s waist and kissed her cheek. 

“Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?” he asked as she blushed at his words.

“Oh, not since the last time we were together,” Hermione smiled. “I saw you with Rita. What was that about?” She looked at him curiously.

“Typical Rita antics. Probably trying to use my words against me so tomorrow’s tabloid says how jealous of you I am.” Ron and Hermione both laughed at the ridiculousness of his words.

“It’s sad, but you’re probably right,” she sighed.

“Here, take this,” he said, handing her the voice recorder.

“Why?” Hermione asked.

“Let’s just say I recorded the whole conversation. So, you can hear how manipulative her questions sound, and can use it to back my words up if she does try and depict me from a less than flattering angle,” Ron explained.

“My, my, aren’t you sneaky,” Hermione said as she slid the recorder into her purse.

“Once an auror, always an auror,” Ron said with a smile and a shrug. “How late are you expected to stay, anyways?”

“Well, the crowd is starting to thin, I think we can slip out unnoticed now. I’ve spoken with everyone who was ‘deemed’ important,” Hermione said with one last glance around the room.

“Brilliant! Lead the way,” Ron followed her out of the hall.

*********************************************

Later that evening, after they’d returned home, Hermione was emptying her clutch in the kitchen before heading upstairs to join Ron. She pulled out the voice recorder and couldn’t resist listening to the conversation. It wasn’t that long, after all. She kept the volume low so he wouldn’t hear.

Hermione’s heart melted as she heard Ron’s words, and how he’d defended her and their relationship. The tabloids sure had tried to put them through hell when they were younger, but they’d always persevered. She could hear the love and devotion in his words, and her heart swelled as she was reminded of why she fell in love with him way back before she even realized she had feelings for him. 

“He’s always been my king,” she whispered quietly to herself. She tucked the recorder back into her bag, and walked up the stairs. She’d been worried that taking the position would strain their relationship, but hearing the pride he’d felt for her in his words, she was certain then that they had nothing to worry about.

Hermione climbed into bed after going through her nighttime routine and cuddled up against Ron. “I love you,” she said as she kissed him tenderly.

“And I love you, more than you know,” he said, returning the intimacy.

Actually, I think I just might, Hermione thought happily.


	8. Don't leave me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is there when Ron wakes up after being poisoned. A one-shot of their journey back to friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for nena-96

Madam Pince opened the doors to the hospital wing, and Hermione rushed in alongside Harry and Ginny. Harry had already told Ginny what happened, but Hermione had just appeared after overhearing Dean telling Seamus where Ginny had gone.

“I’ve administered the potions to help Mr. Weasley recover, but it will be several days before he is feeling well again,” Madam Pomfrey explained.

“So he’ll be alright then?” Hermione said worriedly. 

“Yes, Ms. Granger, he will be fine. He’s sleeping now.” Madam Pince left for her office as Professor McGonagall asked Harry to repeat the story of how Ron had been poisoned. 

Hermione listened raptly to Harry’s story, and shuddered at the thought at what could have happened if Harry had not thought so quickly. After filling her in, Professor McGonagall left the three students to sit by Ron.

“First the necklace, now the mead. This isn’t good, Harry. Katie and Ron are both near misses, and whoever is doing this clearly doesn’t care who gets injured along the way,” Hermione whispered to Harry.

“I’m telling you, I know who it is, but you and Ron won’t listen,” Harry insisted.

“Because it’s ridiculous! There’s no way it could be him, and if Ron were awake he’d tell you so as well,” Hermione retorted as Ginny quietly listened to their banter, knowing enough to not get involved.

“Er-my-nee,” Ron muttered in his sleep.

“Did he just-” Ginny looked at Hermione.

“No, I’m sure it’s nothing!” Hermione said quickly. Why would it be anything? They hadn’t spoken in almost four months. Her heart secretly fluttered despite her brain trying to be realistic. 

Harry and Ginny both looked at her before changing the conversation. They talked quietly for a while, trying to find things to say to pass the time, hoping Ron would wake up. They were interrupted by an overly distraught Lavender, who went on about how she should have known first because ‘she was his girlfriend,’ to which Ginny replied snarkily that ‘actually, family comes first, so you can sod off,’ so then Lavender rounded on Hermione instead.

Madam Pince came bounding out of her office at the commotion and promptly kicked Lavender out. She turned back to Harry, Hermione and Ginny, “I would also suggest that you three go down to the Great Hall for lunch. You shouldn’t miss a meal while waiting. He’ll be here when you get back.”

As she walked away, Harry and Ginny made to get up, but Hermione didn’t move. “I’ll stay. I had breakfast this morning. You two didn’t.”

“Hermione-” Harry started.

“No, really, it’s fine. Go.” Hermione reassured him.

“We’ll bring you back something,” Ginny said.

Hermione smiled in thanks as Harry and Ginny made their way to the exit.

“Making up for lost time?” Ginny whispered into Harry’s ear when they were out of earshot.

Harry chuckled. “It’s a shame it always takes one of them almost dying to make up,” he shook his head as they walked down the corridor.

Hermione looked down at Ron, who still hadn’t moved at all, save for his steady breathing. Hermione reached up tentatively and took one of his hands in her own.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered to him. “For the canaries, for icing you out...I shouldn’t have done that. I was just so upset. I thought you’d agreed to come with me to the party, but then you shut me out, and I’m not going to lie, Ron, you hurt me. And I should have told you then, but then Lavender was snogging you and you’d made your choice. It was stupid of me to think we couldn’t be friends because you had a girlfriend, but I couldn’t be around you either. It hurt too much.” 

A tear slipped away from her eye. If only it was this easy to say things to him when he was awake. “I thought I’d lost you when I heard Dean and Seamus talking. I promise I’ll be a better friend. Just- don’t leave me, okay?” She felt Ron move suddenly and jumped, pulling her hand away as his eyes opened slightly.

“Hermione?” he said slowly, groaning as he tried to turn to look at her.

“Ron, you’re awake!” 

“What happened?” he asked, squinting at the brightness of the hospital wing. 

“Well, Harry said you ate one of Romilda’s cauldron cakes that was spiked with love potion. He took you to Professor Slughorn who gave you an antidote, and then gave you a pick me up of mead which happened to be poisoned.”

“Bloody hell.” 

“You almost died, Ron. If Harry hadn’t thought of the bezoar, you’d- you’d-”

“ ‘S fine, Hermione, ‘m alright see?” he tried to sit up but winced.

Hermione threw her arms around him then and said, “I’m sorry...for everything.”

“M- me too,” he said as he awkwardly closed his arms around her. When she pulled away, Ron asked, “Hermione, were you talking before I woke up? I thought I heard someone say ‘don’t leave me’, but you’re the only one here and…er...”

“Oh, I, uh, well yes, I did say that.” Hermione looked anywhere but Ron before saying, “You know, because I wouldn’t be able to handle Harry on my own,” she laughed awkwardly at the attempted save.

“Oh, right… Well, if it’s all the same, I don’t plan on it. Y’know, leaving you,” he said, grinning at her.

“Good,” she said, returning his smile.

“It’s good to have you back, by the way..” he said quietly.

“Well...someone may not think so,” Hermione said through a small smile.

Ron looked at her confusedly. “What? Why wouldn’t Harry be happy about it?”

Hermione had to stop herself from letting out an unlady-like snort at his comment, as she noticed him grinning lopsidedly. “Only kidding. She can deal or she can ditch me.”

“Ron!” Hermione couldn’t believe he’d just said that, but his words had set the butterflies running rampant in her stomach now. 

Despite trying to get over him for months now, she was beginning to accept that it was a battle she’d never win. So, Hermione chose to laugh and enjoy being his best friend again. Because being friends was far better than being nothing at all, that was for sure.


	9. You are being extra sweet today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th year one shot: Hermione and Ron study session by the lake on a warm spring morning.

Hermione was propped up against the large willow tree that overlooked the lake. It was a warm spring afternoon, and she was enjoying being able to start her final exam preparations outside. Hermione thought Ron was going to join her since Harry and Ginny were off ‘getting to know each other,’ but he hadn’t turned up yet.

She turned her focus back to her Ancient Runes text as the giant squid splashed lazily in the lake. A short time later, she heard the ‘thud’ of a bag drop to the ground as a certain lanky redhead sat down beside her. 

“Sorry ‘m late,” he said. “Got cornered by a group of 5th year Hufflepuffs. No idea why.”

Hermione looked up at him. Seriously? He didn’t know why? Oh, I don’t know, maybe because the school’s heard you and Lavender are through and now they’re lining up to replace her, Hermione thought as a surge of jealousy coursed through her. Well, not if I can help it!

“Well, they’re probably fawning over Gryffindor royalty. What with winning the cup and all..” Hermione hoped her words had come across as genuine. She did mean them, of course, but her previous attempts at flirting with Ron never seemed to play in her favor. She looked over at him and, were his cheeks turning red or is that just the sun? 

“Er, maybe? It felt a little weird to be honest. Here, I brought you some fruit and biscuits from lunch. You barely ate anything.” Ron said, dismissing the fact that the Hufflepuffs could be into him.

Hermione smiled as she took the napkin-wrapped food he was handing her, “Thanks, Ron.”

“What are you studying for today?” Ron leaned over her shoulder to see what text was open in her lap. The smell of his hair hit her like the Hogwarts Express at full speed, and for a moment she couldn’t think straight. He gave her an odd look, his ears turning pink as he noticed her gawking. “Uh, Hermione, are you alright?”

“What? Oh! Yes, um, Ancient Runes. Sorry, I was...distracted.” she attempted to recover quickly. 

Ron turned around to see what was behind him. “By what? I don’t see anyone..”

If Hermione hadn’t been blushing before, she was sure her face was scarlet now judging by how hot it felt.

“I...um…” she felt like her brain had stopped working. Quick, just say the first thing you think of! “Just the way the sun’s hitting your hair. It’s…” Her eyes widened as she processed the words coming out of her mouth. “It’s different.” What was that, Granger? 

Ron looked at her oddly. “Oh, er, alright.” He reached his hand up to run through his hair, probably feeling a bit self-conscious at Hermione’s words. 

“Not- not in a bad way!” she blurted out. Oh my God, just stop it will you? You’re going to ruin it! Hemione started to mentally berate herself before she noticed him visibly relax.

“Oh, cool,” he said as he half smiled at her. “You’re being extra sweet today,” Ron said as he looked out at the lake.

“I- I am? I’m sorry…” Hermione apologized, but wasn’t sure why. Probably because she was acting weird and making him uncomfortable.

“No! It’s- it’s not a bad thing,” Ron said quickly, stopping her apology.

Hermione looked down at her book and let her hair cover her face as she smiled giddily at his words. She couldn’t let him see that of course. Finally a decent retort entered her mind. 

“Oh, well, I guess I’m just trying to be as good of a study partner like you had earlier in the year..minus the snogging of course,” she added quickly. “Not that I could compete with- or that we-nevermind.” It sounded better in her head than it did coming out of her mouth. When had she completely forgotten how to hang out with him alone?

Ron chuckled at her failed snide remark. “Reckon I actually prefer this more. You’re much better company.”

Hermione froze at his words. “I am?”

“Er, yeah. I mean, snogging loses its appeal when that’s all someone ever wants to do. I mean, I’d like to think I’m more than just a pair of soft lips to ravish,” He grinned at his own joke as Hermione burst out laughing. 

How she’d missed his humor, and his smile, and him, just everything about him. And oh, what she wouldn’t give to feel those lips against hers. She leaned in to nudge his shoulder playfully as he bent his head down to see what chapter he was keeping her from in her book. 

Hermione froze when she realized how close her face was to his, and her breath hitched in her throat when her almond colored eyes met his bright blue ones. For a split second, she thought he was going to kiss her, until a piercing wail filled the air and ruined the moment. Hermione pulled away and looked to the source of sound. Parvati was leading Lavender back to the castle, her arm around the other’s shoulder in what Hermione assumed as a consoling embrace. 

You’ve got to be kidding me. Would she ever catch a break?


	10. An Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Go. You go and don't even think about coming back here. Written For My-Patronus-Is-A-Champagne-Glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a second prompt I received for "I don't think I've ever loved someone this much before" with the request of making it about Hermione telling Ron she's pregnant.
> 
> I didn't think I could enjoy writing a fic as much as I wrote "Go" and I'm pretty sure these take two spots in my top five of favorites I've written so far. I hope you enjoy!

Hermione was standing in the kitchen with Ron, looking over the display of snacks, and checking to make sure all of the furniture and trinkets were perfectly placed. They’d moved into the four bedroom cottage eight weeks ago, and had finally finished making it their own.

Their families would be arriving any minute for a housewarming party and to see the finishing touches they’d put on the place. Ron came up behind Hermione and slipped his arms around her. “Everything’s perfect, love. Stop worrying.”

“I’m not worrying!” she countered as she turned around and kissed him. 

“Well, you seem wound up for some reason.”

“I’m fine, Ron. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“You’re barmy if you think I ever stop worrying,” he lifted his hands to play with her hair. He went to sneak one more kiss before they heard the fireplace come to life with their first guests.

As they went to go welcome them, Hermione was glad for the distraction. If she was being honest, she did feel a bit wound up. Ever since baby James had made his arrival, Ron and Hermione had agreed that they’d start trying, and if they weren’t successful after a year, they’d seek out a Healer to see what their options could be.

Of course the year mark had passed with no luck, but life had a nasty habit of getting in the way. They’d become wrapped up in work, and then had fallen in love with the cottage they’d chosen to buy. So, they agreed to pursue a healer after they were settled in the home, and Hermione had all but given up three months ago. She and Ron had talked, and they agreed that even if they weren’t able to fill their forever home with their own children, they’d have plenty of space to have sleepovers for the growing number of nieces and nephews in the Weasley family.  
The only ones who knew about the after-effects of the Cruciatus were Harry, Ginny, Fleur, and presumably Bill. Hermione didn't want anyone to know, and Ron had reluctantly agreed, though he hated not telling his parents. He felt awful every time Molly would make comments about when Ron and Hermione would have a little one of their own, and her seemingly innocent prying about when it would happen. Hermione was so strong, always politely obliging her mother in law, but never giving anything away. Fleur and Ginny had also protested Hermione’s stubbornness, but stopped when Hermione said it wasn’t up for discussion.

Now that it was mid October, and they were indeed settled, Hermione had every intention of talking to Ron about setting up an appointment with St. Mungo’s. But she’d been so tired lately with the move and renovations, not to mention her workload, that she could barely stay awake past eight o’clock to talk to him about it. As more family members began to arrive, her thoughts had dissipated and she focused on showing off the house, and fighting off another bout of exhaustion. 

Finally, everyone had settled in. The men were out back on the patio, as the kids were playing on the back lawn. Mrs. Granger and Mrs. Weasley were with Audrey and Angelina, doting on the newest babies in the family. Mrs. Weasley had taken James to give Ginny a break, who was sitting in the kitchen with Hermione. Fleur entered through the back door with a platter in hand.

“I needed to bring these inside before the men ate zem all,” she said, placing the platter on the table. “I made them for you, Hermione, I know zey are your favorite.”

“Thanks, Fleur.” Hermione said gratefully. “I suppose one won’t hurt before we eat.” She picked up one of the pink macarons off of the platter and popped it in her mouth. She’d been craving sugar more often lately, and blamed it on Ron’s influence finally wearing her down.

“Mmm, I just love the strawberry ones!” Hermione said as she took another. Both Ginny and Fleur seemed to notice, but didn’t say anything.

“Do you need anything else while I’m up?” asked Fleur. 

“Oh, bring the sausage rolls that Angelina made over! I love those,” Ginny said.

“You love them or ze baby does?” Fleur teased. Ginny was just beginning to show with her second, very much a surprise, pregnancy. 

“Does it matter? I’m eating for two regardless,” Ginny said nonchalantly. “This go around’s been much easier than with James. I hope it stays that way.”

“Oui, I know how zat goes. But Victoire was much easier than Dominique,” Fleur said as she set the sausage rolls on the table and sat down. “How is everything, Hermione?” she turned her attention across the table as Ginny eagerly added more food to her appetizer plate. 

“It’s been busy with work and the renovations. I’m so glad the house is done so we can finally enjoy living in it. Does life ever seem to slow down?” Hermione responded thoughtfully.

Ginny snorted and spoke before swallowing, her mouth half full of food. “No, if anything it just keeps getting crazier. Just wait until you have kids!” Ginny hadn’t thought before she spoke, but quickly realized her mistake as Hermione’s face fell. “Hermione, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking! I didn’t mean-”

Fleur cut her off. “Still no luck?” she asked in an empathetic voice. 

Hermione shook her head. “We’ve just stopped trying. Everything’s too stressful, and we’ve decided to contact a Healer soon, but it just keeps getting pushed back with everything.”

The three women were sitting quietly, when all of a sudden Hermione caught a whiff of the sausage rolls, and felt as though she might be sick. Ginny and Fleur noticed the abrupt change of expression.

“Everything alright, Hermione?” Ginny asked slowly.

“Yes, I think so. It’s just the smell of the sausage. It doesn’t seem to be agreeing with me today.” Hermione scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion.

“That’s odd, I thought you liked them.” Fleur said.

“I do! At least, I think I do. My stomach must be off. All the stress and nerves from preparing for today.” 

Hermione was able to pass the uncomfortable feeling as they fell into easy conversation about the kids, until another sudden wave of nausea hit Hermione. This time, she couldn’t pass it off. “I’ll be right back.” Hermione got up quickly from the table and ran upstairs to the bathroom in her bedroom. She didn’t have time to shut any of the doors as she barely made it to the toilet before she got sick. 

Ginny looked at Fleur. “Do you think she’s alright?”

“I do not know. She certainly doesn’t seem like herself,” Fleur contemplated out loud. 

“I’m going to check on her.” Ginny got up and Fleur followed.

When Hermione felt that she was done, she sat back, away from the toilet and leaned against the tub. 

“Hermione?” Fleur called. “Where are you? Are you alright?”

“I’m in here. I’m fine. Something must not have agreed with my stomach is all.” She slowly got to her feet, and rinsed out her mouth with mouthwash. Fleur was waiting for her in the doorway while Ginny sat on her bed. “I’m fine, really. Let’s go back downstairs,” Hermione insisted.

“Not a chance. Sit,” Ginny said as she padded the bed. Fleur shut the bedroom door as Hermione did as Ginny told her. “Now what’s really going on? You look exhausted, and clearly you’re not feeling well.”

“I-I don’t know,” Hermione was thinking. “I’ve been so tired over the past few weeks, and I don’t feel like I’ve been doing anything overly exhausting. I’m in bed by seven or eight every night, and I’m still tired in the morning when I wake up. This is the first time I’ve actually felt sick though. I can’t tell you the last time I threw up,” she said trying to remember. 

“Have you been eating more sugar lately? Maybe your stomach doesn’t agree with it,” Ginny suggested. 

“Why would you say that?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I’ve never seen you indulge in more than one sweet in a sitting, but you popped two macarons in less than a minute. You always ration them out for yourself. And what’s up with the sausage rolls? You love those! Remember last time we tried to eat more than Harry and Ron?” Ginny said laughing at the memory.

“Oh, God, that was such a mistake. Maybe that’s why the smell turned me off. Too many the last time.” Hermione chuckled at Ginny’s reminder.

“Hermione,” Fleur interrupted. “When was your last period?”

Hermione looked at Fleur. “What? Why?”

“Just wondering.” Fleur said.

Ginny looked from Fleur to Hermione, the possibility of Fleur’s words dawning on her. “You don’t think…” she whispered.

Hermione thought about it. “It’s been at least...eight weeks? I don’t know. It ended just before we moved in. But my periods have been so irregular ever since the hunt. I’ve gone nine weeks without one before, so eight isn’t out of the ordinary for me.” Hermione wasn’t catching Fleur’s insinuation.

“Yes, but Hermione, when’s the last time you’ve had these symptoms between periods?” Ginny pressed.

“Symptoms? What do you mean, symptoms? None of this matches my period ailments.” Hermione said.

“That’s exactly what we’re trying to say!” Ginny said exasperatedly. “Nausea...food aversion...food cravings...exhaustion…” She listed everything slowly for Hermione.

When Hermione stared at Ginny blankly, Fleur said, “Hermione, do you think you could be pregnant?”

Hermione's expression turned wide eyed as she stared at Fleur. “Well, I guess, maybe?”

“Have you or have you not had sex with Ron since your last period?” Ginny asked impatiently.

“Of course we’ve had sex since my last period! What kind of question is that?” Hermione retorted.

“Fleur, do the spell!” Ginny said excitedly, her voice raised.

“Only if Hermione wants me to,” Fleur looked at Hermione. “Maybe she’d rather have Ron here for this than us.”

“No, no, do it, please! I don’t want to get his hopes up if this is a false alarm.”

“Have you had any of those?” Ginny asked interestedly.

“No,” Hermione hung her head. “I told you, I’d all but given up.”

“Well, all hope may not be lost,” Fleur said. “Lay back on the bed, and lift up your shirt to reveal your stomach.” Hermione did as Fleur instructed. She knew the charm, and had always cast it secretly each month, hoping beyond measure, but always revealing a negative outcome. Her hands were shaking too much to even try at the current moment, so she entrusted Fleur instead.

Fleur cast the charm, and instead of the yellow negative color Hermione had become so used to seeing over the past year, the ball of light over her stomach turned a deep, bright purple. Hermione couldn’t believe her eyes,as the tears welled up instantaneously.

“You are indeed pregnant. Very much so,” Fleur said with a wide smile as Ginny squealed uncontrollably.

“Let me try the charm!” Hermione said suddenly, as if not believing what Fleur had just revealed. Sure enough, the same deep purple color appeared in a ball as Hermione performed the charm with her own wand. “I can’t believe it. I really didn’t think- after what the mediwitch said three years ago. I need to tell Ron!” Hermione’s thoughts were running a mile a minute.

Ginny hopped off the bed, “I’ll go get him!”

“Ginny, do not even think of giving anything away!” Ginny stopped in the doorway to let Hermione finish. “And don’t you dare tell anyone either! No one can know until after we’ve seen a Healer and can confirm everything is fine and the baby is healthy, and will be able to grow.”

Ginny pouted, “Not even Harry?”

“No! Not even Harry. Let Ron be able to tell him. Ron’ll kill you if you take that away from him.”

“Ugh, fine!” she said as she opened the door and headed toward the backyard.

Hermione pulled her shirt down and sat up as Fleur leaned in to hug her. “I am so happy for you both. I know how hurt you were when you found out, and I’ve carried a lot of guilt, thinking I could have done something more to prevent it.”

Hermione smiled at her sister-in-law. “Fleur, you probably saved my life with your quick action that day. I’ll never forget that. I don’t blame you for anything, so please don’t blame yourself.”

“Thank you, Hermione,” she said as she stood up. They could hear Ron bounding up the stairs. “I’ll see you in a bit,” as she smiled knowingly.

Ron entered their bedroom abruptly. “What’s wrong? Hermione, are you alright?” he asked as he noticed her on the bed. Fleur had slipped out and closed the door behind her.

“I’m fine, Ron, how many times do I have to tell you that.” Hermione rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t suppress the grin on her face. 

“But Ginny made it seem urgent. Told me not to make a scene and just go in the house casually. What the bloody hell is going on, Hermione. Why were you three up here?”

“Well,” Hermione wasn’t sure where to start, but trusted her brain to make the right words come out, “I had to come upstairs because I felt sick, and I ended up throwing up in the toilet. Ginny and Fleur came up to check on me.”

“But you haven’t gotten sick like that in- I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you sick like that…” Ron interrupted.

“I know, Ron. So anyways, I explained how it was sudden, and how I’ve been tired all the time, among a few other things, and well…” Hermione held her wand up shakily and performed the charm nonverbally again. The same tiny ball shot out of her wand tip and turned the same shade of purple for a third time. 

Ron stared at the ball, then looked down at Hermione’s stomach before meeting her eyes with a shocked look of his own.

“Hermione,” he whispered, “Are you really…”

“Pregnant. Yes!” She said as fresh tears glistened in her eyes. She dropped her wand, breaking the charm as Ron leaned over her and met her lips with his. 

“I love you. I love you so much. I can’t believe we’re actually...how long?”

“Eight weeks, I think.”

“When do you think we-” he didn’t finish his sentence as he leaned into her and started kissing her again.

She thought through the kiss, and broke away, when she’d done the math and realized when it happened. “I think it was our first night here,” she said quietly.

“Bloody hell,” Ron said, reigniting their snog.

Before they got too carried away, Hermione gently pushed at his chest. “Ron, you know I’d love to keep going, but we’ve got a house full of people downstairs who might wonder where we are.”

“Ugh, why do you always have to be right,” he said reluctantly as he pulled away. She laughed. 

Before she could get up, Ron moved down toward her belly, and gently placed a soft kiss on it, before setting his hand down where he’d just kissed where he imagined their unborn baby to be, growing inside of her. “I haven’t even met you yet, but I don’t think I’ve ever loved someone this much, besides your Mum of course, and I’ve only just met you.” He leaned in to give Hermione one more kiss before getting up and holding out his hand to help her up as well.

Both Hermione and Ron knew they weren’t out of the woods yet because the scar tissue could prevent the healthy growth of the baby, and Hermione knew she’d need to owl straightaway for an appointment. But something felt so right, and there was excitement and happiness that had been restored in her heart that gave her the hope to believe everything would be alright. In seven short months they’d finally bring this long awaited child into the world.


	11. Let Go of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1st Year Ron and Hermione. Set during the Halloween Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for nena-96

Hermione had been at Hogwarts for two months now, and still couldn’t believe she was learning magic! She hurried into the charms classroom for the day’s lesson. Since Hermione was early, she’d gotten out her things and began thinking about her progress on making friends.

She’d been getting on alright with her dorm mates. They weren’t mean to her like the girls at her previous school were, but they never asked her to spend time with them either… Neville was also nice to her, and Harry wasn’t terrible, but he also didn’t speak to her unless he needed to. She didn’t care much for Dean and Seamus, which was fine, but there was something about Ron. The red-headed boy on the train with dirt on his nose. Despite his rude demeanor towards her, there was something about him that made her continue to pursue his friendship.

She was trying so hard to make friends, and thank goodness her parents had taught her how to persevere because she needed to frequently remind herself to not give up. This was it for the next seven years. The people wouldn’t change, and there was nowhere else for her to go. Maybe today would be the day at the Halloween feast where the fellow Gryffindors would actually include her in the festivities. Well, the whole school was going anyways so, at least they wouldn’t have a choice.

But what struck Hermione as odd was that all of the fellow Gryffindors in her year had appeared to pair off together, and had quickly become best friends. Parvati and Lavender, Harry and Ron, Seamus and Dean. That left Neville, and nice as he was, Hermione certainly didn’t feel that ‘best friend’ connection. She felt a pang in her chest. Jealousy wasn’t a feeling she had often, but the longing for friendship had allowed the feeling to expand.

She noticed her classmates beginning to file in, but no one took the seat next to her. Harry and Ron were the last ones in, and Harry took the second seat down from her, leaving Ron to sit next to Hermione. Hermione was pleased at this, though she tried not to show it on her face.

Professor Flitwick began the lecture on Wingardium Leviosa, the levitating charm. She was so excited to begin learning another new spell! The time passed quickly for her, as it always did in Charms, and before she knew it Professor Flitwick had floated feathers over to each student and had given them the remaining ten minutes to practice.

Hermione had tried to mind her own business, but she was distracted by Ron’s shouting and waving his arms the wrong way. She wasn’t sure what possessed her, but she turned to Ron and said, “‘You’re saying it wrong. It’s wing-gar-dium levi-o-sa, make the ‘gar’ nice and long’.”

Ron gave her a scathing look as he snarled, “You do it then, if you’re so clever.”’

So Hermione went ahead and attempted the charm, performing it so successfully that it hovered several feet above their heads. 

“Oh, bugger off then. No one likes a show off.”

“No, really it’s not that hard,” Hermione was determined to not give up her quest to help him, not realizing he didn’t want her help to begin with. “Here, it’s like this,” she said as she reached over and put her wand hand over his, to help guide him through the motion.

Though it had seemed like a kind gesture in her mind, Ron pulled away from her touch almost instantly, “Let go of me! I didn’t ask for your help!” He looked disgusted by her touch. 

And as if time couldn’t even be on her side, the bell rang and class was dismissed. Hermione was hurt by his blatant rejection. She was only trying to help, and she turned to tell him so, but he was already long gone. 

Determined to not have ended on that note, she gathered her things quickly to try and catch Ron and explain that she was only trying to help. I can still fix this, she thought to herself as she hurried out of the classroom.

She’d almost caught up to him in the courtyard, when she heard the boys mocking...her?   
“‘..She’s a nightmare, honestly. It’s no wonder she hasn’t got any friends,’” she heard Ron say. Yes, they were talking about her. Hermione felt something hot run down her cheek and realized it was her own tear. Not wanting to follow them and hear more hurtful things, she sped up and rushed past them, changing her destination to the girl’s lavatory instead of the Gryffindor common room. 

She couldn’t be around her classmates anymore. The hope and determination from before had disappeared. They really did hate her just as much as her former classmates had. She finally let all the hurt and loneliness out as she had a good cry. The Halloween feast wasn’t an option for her anymore. She couldn’t be around any of them, not when they thought so little of her. 

Some time had passed and Hermione wasn’t sure how long she’d been there, but she was feeling better now that she’d had a good cry. Tomorrow was a new day, and maybe she’d keep to herself for a while before trying again. She’d allowed herself to strengthen her resolve. Maybe there’s still food out in the Great Hall, she thought as she felt her stomach grumble, but the thought was short lived as she exited the stall and looked up to see a gigantic troll staring back down at her, blocking her only escape.


	12. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty well covered in DH, but this one shot is of Ron trying to comfort Hermione as they're riding the dragon because she's terrified of heights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for romionegrangerweasley

Ron knew he was cut and had burns over multiple parts of his body, maybe even bleeding in some places. Not that he could take a moment and check himself over. Nope. That wouldn’t work. Because he was holding onto the back of a dragon for dear life, having just escaped Gringotts.

Harry was closest to the neck of the dragon, while Hermione was holding on in between them. She was looking back and forth rapidly between Harry and Ron. Her knuckles were ghostly white, and Ron was surprised the bone wasn’t popping through with how tight her grip looked. After she seemed to know that they were all safe, well, as safe as they could be, she closed her eyes.

The dragon was flying over London now, and it seemed to figure out what to do with its wings. Ron noticed they were ascending higher and higher over the city. The wind was whipping around them, making it hard to hear anything, but that didn’t stop Hermione from yelling, “Now what?”

“Dunno!” Ron hollered back. “Reckon we enjoy the ride!”

“That’s not funny, Ron! We need to get off!” Hermione’s face was squished as tight as possible, and Ron could tell she was terrified. He wished he could reach over to console her without threatening his own balance and safety from where he was.

“Er, Hermione!” Harry shouted, “Not sure if you noticed, but-”

Ron cut him off, knowing whatever he was about to say would not help the situation, “Shut up, Harry! Hermione, whatever you do, don’t open your eyes. Just keep holding on, alright? We’ll find a way off soon!” Hermione nodded as Ron tried to reassure her.

Luckily, the dragon had settled on it’s current altitude and they were no longer climbing higher, but the air was still freezing, and Ron was afraid to move even an inch, given that he didn’t trust his frozen hands to regain their grip if he made the smallest change. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the dragon began its descent over a small lake. When they were low enough, Ron urged Hermione to open her eyes, and they all agreed to jump.

Once on shore, Hermione pulled the dittany out of her bag and started to apply it to herself while Harry set up the wards. “Here, let me help you,” Ron said as he took the bottle and finished applying the dittany on the areas Hermione had trouble reaching. They switched and Hermione did the same for Ron. 

As she was looking for any extra cuts to heal, she said, “Thank you for earlier.”

“For what?” Ron looked confused.

“When you helped me keep my fear in check. I really, really hate heights,” Hermione shrugged.

“Riding a thestral to London in fifth year didn’t help?” Ron asked jokingly.

“About as helpful as you following the spiders into the Forbidden Forest second year!” Hermione surprised both of them with her quick response.

“Oi, I only went to help find a way to get you out of your Petrified state!” Ron hadn’t realized the admission he’d made until he saw Hermione’s shocked face staring at him. He changed the subject quickly as he felt his ears burn from embarrassment. “It was no problem, though. Reckon if we can make any requests, you’ll want to stay on solid ground from here on out?” he grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, I suppose that’d be nice. Think you can make those arrangements for me?”

“Sure, I know the boss. Oh, look! Here he comes, I’ll put a good word in now!” Harry was walking over to them as Hermione pulled out dry clothes. She couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of Ron’s words.


	13. I'm really happy that you're here with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during OOTP after the Department of Mysteries. Hermione and Ron have a late night chat about the aftermath of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were: "Somebody, help me please!" paired with "I'm really happy that you're here with me."

Hermione was lying awake in the hospital wing. All Madam Pomfrey had told her was that she’d been unconscious when she arrived because of a curse that the Death Eaters had hit her with in the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was going to be okay, though her body was still incredibly sore and achy. Madam Pomfrey had left extra doses of pain relieving potion and dreamless sleep on the nightstand next to her, but Hermione refused to take more potion than was necessary because she was sick of being drowsy and falling in and out of sleep.

It was the middle of the night, but Hermione reached over to re-read the note Ginny had left for her when she visited earlier. Sirius was dead. Luna, Neville and Ginny had sustained minor injuries, so they didn’t need an extended stay in the hospital wing. Ron was recovering from his encounter with the brains in the bed next to her. Ginny had said that she suspected Harry to not be around because of his own grief and guilt, but she’d try to get him to visit tomorrow. Hermione had a hard time believing it all.

She shook her head and looked over at Ron’s sleeping body. They hadn’t yet been awake at the same time to be able to talk. Hermione had pretended to be sleeping when she heard Madam Pomfrey talking to Professor Dumbledore on the effects the brains could potentially have on him. “His arms will scar, though I’ve administered enough ointment to lessen the severity of the scarring,” Madam Pomfrey had said. 

She’d also discussed the brains themselves at length with Professor Dumbledore. Neither knew who the brains had belonged to or why they were in the jars, but Madam Pomfrey feared that some of the thoughts and memories could have been transferred to Ron’s own mind given how tightly the tentacles were wrapped around his arms. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned something about transferring to a new, more sustainable host. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She hoped it was all speculation.

All of a sudden Ron became restless, squirming in his sleep. His movements were becoming more erratic and he began thrashing around before whimpering, “Somebody help me, please!”

Despite the protestations of her body, Hermione managed to get up and move to his bedside. “Ron, Ron! Wake up! Please, it’s okay, it’s just a dream. Wake up, please wake up!” She took his hand in one of her own while the other gently shook his shoulder.

Ron jolted once more before ceasing all movement as his eyes fluttered open. As he gained consciousness, he looked around and noticed her next to him.

“Her-Hermione? What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in your hospital bed?”

“You were having a nightmare and thrashing in your sleep.” She looked away shyly as she said, “You called for someone to help you…”

“Oh,” he said. He sat up and moved over, patting the bed. “D’you want to sit? I mean, I’m sure you’d probably rather go back to your own bed. Nevermind.”

Hermione was surprised by his invitation, “No, it’s- actually, I wouldn’t mind...if you still want-?”

“Er, yeah! ‘Course,” he said quickly as Hermione sat down beside him. “I’m surprised you’re awake. You’ve been asleep every time I’ve woken up.”

“I could say the same for you,” she said with a smile. “What was your nightmare about? If you don’t mind me asking..”

“Erm, it was weird. I wasn’t me, but this little girl instead. She was trapped and in danger in this small, dark room. There was a tiny window that didn’t open, but she kept going to it, scratching and begging for someone to help her.”

“You said something like that in your sleep. ‘Somebody, help me please.’” Hermione was silent for a moment. “How much do you know about the brains?”

“Not much,” Ron answered honestly. “Madam Pomfrey said I’d have scarring” as he motioned to his arms, “and I could have weird dreams like that. She may have said more, but I had only just woke up, and I noticed you were still knocked out next to me, and I was more concerned about if you were going to wake up. Hermione, you looked-” he shook his head. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m pretty sore, but I’ll survive. I’m fine now, and you will be, too. The same can’t be said for…” Hermione couldn’t bring herself to say his name.

“Sirius, yeah,” Ron finished. 

“I’m worried about Harry. Ginny said he’s been on his own a lot.”

“He probably needs the space. Don’t push him, Hermione. He’ll come ‘round when he’s ready.”

“You’re probably right,” she sighed as she made herself more comfortable, leaning into his shoulder. 

“I’m really happy you’re here with me,” he said to her. 

“Me too, but not because we both managed to get injured, of course.” Hermione said as she smiled softly.

“Yeah, well, the hazards of having The Boy Who Lived as your best mate, I suppose,” Ron said.

“Too true,” she agreed. They both sat in silence for a while before Hermione decided she should tell him what she heard earlier. “Ron, I overheard Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore talking about the possibility that the brains could transfer some of their thoughts into- well, into you… they must have thought I was still sleeping,” she said nervously. 

“Maybe that’s what these dreams are about. It seemed so real, and it didn’t look good, Hermione. That little girl, I think she was taken and forced to stay there. I’m kind of afraid to sleep now...I don’t want to know what happens..”

“There must be a way to extract the thoughts! What about the pensieve? I wonder if you could take them out of your brain that way?” Hermione suggested.

“Those are for memories, not dreams. I don’t know if it would work,” Ron said.

“Well, we’ll figure something out. I’ll help you!” They heard a noise come from the other side of Madam Pomfrey’s office. 

“I better get back to my own bed,” Hermione said as she sat up and smiled at him. “Just try and think happy thoughts and hopefully your own will overpower whatever else is floating around in your brain. We’ll talk to Madam Pomfrey in the morning about it.” 

She made her way over to her bed and got comfortable as Ron watched her go. He was already missing the warmth of her body next to his. “Thanks, Hermione. I’m glad we were finally awake at the same time.”

She chucked. “Well, hopefully now we’ll both fall asleep and be more awake tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Ron.”

“G’night.” Ron said. He then did exactly as Hermione had suggested, though he’d never admit it to her. He focused on thinking of ‘happy thoughts’, which just happened to center around her. To his astonishment, he woke up the next morning nightmare free.


	14. Don't Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DH Missing Moment - Ron's Splinching

They hit the ground hard as they appeared in the middle of the forest. Ron was splayed out on the ground, his shoulder bleeding profusely. “No, please! No no no no. Harry, get the dittany out of my bag! Hurry!” She turned her attention back to Ron. 

Harry was fumbling and taking far too long, and Hermione had taken off the ministry robes to help mop up and control the bleeding. Finally, she summoned the bottle out of Harry’s hands and began administering droplets to the separated skin. It took a few moments, but she was finally relieved when she saw the beginning of a repair being made on his body. 

Ron had appeared to lose consciousness, but Hermione checked for a pulse and that was still strong. She continued to tend to the wound, while instructing Harry to set up the tent. When she was finally convinced she could leave his side for a few moments, Hermione got up and began using charms to set up wards to protect them.

She explained to Harry what had happened, where they were and why they were there, and helped him set up the tent. “Here, give me your robes,” she said. 

“Er, alright, why?” Harry said as he lifted his own Ministry robes off his head and handed them to her.

Instead of answering, Hermione took them and brought them over to Ron, placing them under his head to give him a sort of pillow to rest on. At least it made him look a bit more comfortable. She turned her attention back to helping Harry. She checked the inside of the tent, where she saw Harry setting the beaded bag on the table. 

“Will you help me move Ron to the bed over there?” Hermione asked.

“Sure,” Harry said. He followed her outside. 

Once Ron was laying on the bottom bunk, Hermione put a blanket over him, and moved a chair over to sit beside him, waiting for him to wake up. 

“Harry, are there any old tattered blankets over there? I need to fashion a sling to support Ron’s arm while his shoulder continues to heal.”

“Er…” Harry went over to the pile of blankets, and picked the oldest one he could find. “How’s this.”

“That will work,” she said as he handed it to her. Her home economic skills were not very strong, but she was able to sever the blanket into smaller pieces that she could tie together once it was on.

Finally, Ron began to stir. His eyes opened and he looked around. When he saw Hermione, he asked “Where are we?” He then tried to sit up, but Hermione stopped him abruptly.

“No! Let me help you. You shouldn’t use your right arm yet!”

“It’s fine, Hermione,” He went to look down, but Hermione stopped him again.

“No! Don’t look. Ron, I’m so sorry! You splinched your shoulder when we were trying to get rid of Yaxley. He knows about Grimmauld Place. We can’t go back. That’s why we're in the middle of nowhere in the tent.” Tears began pouring down her face. “You- you lost a lot of blood. The bleeding finally stopped and the dittany has repaired most of it, but- I’m so sorry! I did what I could.”

The pain began catching up to him as he winced at trying to move his arm slightly. “Here,” Hermione continued, “Put this on. It will help support your shoulder while you finish healing.” She leaned in to place the fabric around him and tie it on his neck.

“Er, thanks,” Ron said, relishing in how close she was to him. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, Hermione. Thanks for keeping me alive.” It was a weak attempt at a joke.   
He never could think straight when she was this close. When she pulled away, he noticed Harry lingering behind her, locket in hand. That was all he needed to refocus them from his current injury. He turned to Harry then, nodding towards the locket. “So...now what?” Just like that, the tiny moment was broken and reality set back in.


	15. An Unseen Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione realizes Ron's been injured after the Battle of the Seven Potters. She seeks Mrs. Weasley's help.

An Unseen Wound  
Hermione woke in the middle of the night from an unexpected nightmare. Even though they’d gotten Harry to safety from the Dursley’s, Hermione had just dreamed that they’d been back in the thick of the battle again. Only this time, she and Kingsley had remained near Tonks and Ron, the latter not as lucky as in real life. Bellatrix had managed to hex Ron, who was free falling to the ground when Hermione was startled awake. 

Her heart was racing from what she’d dreamed, and she decided to go downstairs and make some tea to settle her mind before attempting to sleep again. As she crept down the stairs and into the kitchen, she noticed the soft light from the oil lamp still ignited in the sitting room. Hermione quietly made her tea, and then walked over to sit in one of the well worn chairs.

She was not expecting to see Ron, sound asleep on the couch, with a long forgotten mug of his own on the coffee table. He was wearing pajama bottoms and a thin vest that had ridden up on his stomach as he slept. It was then that Hermione noticed a large gash above his right hip that looked angry, with a significant amount of dried blood around it. Setting her tea down, she got up to examine the wound closer, and through the dried blood she could tell the puncture was wider and deeper than it initially looked. 

How had he not noticed this? Hermione thought to herself. She couldn’t leave it like that, but wasn’t exactly sure what she needed to do on her own. Hermione decided to go upstairs and knock on Ron’s parent’s door to seek Mrs. Weasley’s help. Her knock was quiet, but abrupt, and she heard movement fairly quickly on the other side of the door. 

Mrs. Weasley opened the door, surprised to see Hermione standing there. “Hermione! What is it? Is everything alright?” she asked quietly.

“Er, yes, I’m sorry to wake you. I went down for a spot of tea, and Ron was sleeping on the couch. I noticed that he has a large cut above his hip- it’s visible from his sleeping position!” she added quickly. “I thought it best for you to look at it. There’s a lot of dried blood around it, and if he was duelling with the Lestranges, I...I thought you might want to tend to it.”

“Oh dear, yes, I’ll be right down. Can you grab the potion first aid kit and bandage set under the sink in the bathroom?” Mrs. Weasley asked as she reached for her robe.

Hermione nodded and headed for the bathroom. She met Mrs. Weasley downstairs. Mrs. Weasley knelt down and Hermione cast lumos to give her a better look. She had to stifle a gasp because the wandlight let on more than she had originally seen.

Mrs. Weasley covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head. She turned and picked up a bottle from the kit Hermione had gotten and picked up a small towel. She poured a few drops of the potion on the towel and began dabbing on the outer edge of the wound. Mrs. Weasley continued the dabbing motions and moved inward in a spiral motion. The potion had instantly taken away all the dried blood and had cleaned things up significantly. When she touched the open wound with the towel, Ron was startled awake.

“Ow! What the-? Mum? Hermione? What are you doing?” he asked.

“Ronald, how could you not tell me about this?” Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

He looked down and noticed the wound. “Oh, er, I didn’t know that was there.”

“It didn’t hurt?” Hermione said incredulously.

“No, I didn’t feel anything earlier.” Ron said, but then thought for a moment. “Actually, I did feel a throbbing pain when I came down for tea, but it wasn’t that bad,” he shrugged at his words.

It could have been because of the adrenaline and everything else that had happened, but it worried Hermione. “Ron, Tonks said Bellatrix was after her..do you think it was from her?”

“Maybe? I don’t know, there were a bunch of them surrounding us. I was only focusing on fighti- OW! Mum, that hurt!”

“I’m sorry, dear, but we need to make sure the cut is clean before I apply the dittany. Hermione, can you pull out the Wiggenweld potion? Mix 2 tablespoons with a cup of hot water, a squirt honey and a splash of lemon,” Mrs. Weasley directed. “Oh, and bring the teaspoon out. Ron, you should also take a small dose of blood replenishing potion, just in case.” Hermione did as she was told, and as she got up to prepare the concoction in the kitchen, her eyes met Ron’s. There was a slight look of embarrassment in them from her seeing his Mum tend to him, but also an appreciation that she was there. 

Hermione blushed as she prepared the drink in the kitchen. She quickly returned and knelt down by Ron, handing him the mug. She heard Mrs. Weasley tell him to drink up, and he did what he was told. Hermione watched carefully as Mrs. Weasley finally deemed the gash clean enough, and began applying dittany. 

“Hermione, dear, can you also get the blood replenishing potion and pour a teaspoon’s worth for Ron?” Hermione once again went to the potion kit and got the potion ready for Ron to take.

Unable to refrain from teasing him, she said, “Open wide,” as she moved the teaspoon towards his mouth, like a mother feeding their baby at mealtime. 

“Hermione, I can do it myself. Give me that!” Ron argued.

“No! It might spill! Honestly, just open your mouth.” Hermione said.

Ron opened his mouth to argue again, but Hermione was too quick and shoved the spoon between his lips, forcing him to swallow the syrup-like substance. She pulled the spoon back out of his mouth, and placed it in the empty mug, laughing at his bewildered reaction. 

Neither noticed Mrs. Weasley’s smug smile at the interaction, and she began covering the wound with fresh bandages. “There, Ronnie, you’re all set now! Next time, you should check for any other injuries before bed.” She gathered the loose items and returned them to the kit. She picked it up to bring back upstairs. “I suggest you two make your way back up to bed soon. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you,” Hermione said as Ron added,

“Night, Mum.” When she was gone, Ron rounded on Hermione, who sat down next to him on the sofa. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“Did what? Ask your Mum to tend to the wound?” Hermione chided.

“Yes! I could have taken care of it if you’d just woken me up.”

“It’s fine, Ron. I learned a bit from it,” she lowered her voice, “you never know what we might need to know when we’re on the hunt, and I’m not well versed in Magical first aid. Plus, it was sweet to watch your Mum taking care of you.”

Ron rolled his eyes. “I guess.” His tone softened a bit when he said, “Thanks for making the Wiggenweld mix. It actually tasted just how Mum used to make it when we were younger.”

“Oh, well that’s good. I honestly just guessed at the measurements.” Hermione blushed at his words. “Well, I suppose we should get back up to bed, provided you aren’t hiding any other wounds?” 

“I’m all clean. You can check if you don’t believe me, though.” Ron had meant it as a joke, but he immediately turned bright red when he saw Hermione’s face and realized the insinuation it might have made. “Er, I only meant- nevermind. Night, Hermione.” Ron got up quickly and headed up towards the stairs, too afraid to look back.

Hermione was still reeling from his reaction as he walked away. If he only knew...


	16. Healing Takes Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shell Cottage fic

Healing Takes Time  
Ron was sitting in the chair next to Hermione’s bed at Shell Cottage. She was able to stay awake for longer periods of time, and the pain was starting to lessen. Ron rarely left her side, afraid she may relapse and fall unconscious if he was gone for too long. He’d even begun taking over the potion regimen for Fleur, since Griphook had started to become more demanding of her time. It was the least Ron could do for bringing so many bodies into her home.

He looked up as Hermione winced and made to touch the scar on her neck. The knife had definitely been cursed, Bill had confirmed it, and it was taking a long time for the wound to heal. The good news was the ointment Fleur had was working, especially when paired with the other potions Hermione was taking. 

The slice looked angry and red, and was still puffy and swollen around the spot where the knife had cut through her skin. “Is it time to apply more ointment?” Ron asked as he checked his watch. He hadn’t yet helped her put it on. It was something Fleur still insisted she do.

Hermione nodded and said, “It’s starting to burn again. At least the burning doesn’t hurt as much as it did two days ago.”

“That is good. It’s still red, but not as bad, either. I think Fleur is busy with Griphook. Er, I can help if you want me to?” He asked cautiously.

“Umm...are you sure?” Hermione asked tentatively.

“Yes, I don’t mind, Hermione, really.” Ron got up to get the ointment from the opposite bedside table.

Hermione looked relieved. “Okay, I’ll squeeze it onto your hand because I know how much she uses. If there’s not enough, the skin sticks to it and makes it worse. I’d rather overuse than under.”

Ron could tell Hermione was nervous. She was incredibly self conscious about it, and Ron was pretty sure it caused her more pain than she was letting on. “Don’t worry, Hermione, I’ll be gentle.” He let Hermione put the ointment in his hand. “Ready?” he asked.

Hermione nodded as Ron lifted his hand up and carefully moved his hand over her scar, hovering at first, but gradually getting closer before his fingers made contact with her skin. He heard her breath hitch as she froze at his touch. Hermione’s wince gradually relaxed as Ron worked the ointment into her skin.

“Do you need more, or do you think that’s good?” he asked her.

“I think that’s okay for now. The burning’s gone, and I don’t want to use too much and become dependent on it.” Ron nodded and moved his hand to wipe away the excess on his jeans, but the rest of his body remained close to hers. “Thank you,” she said. 

“You don’t need to thank me, Hermione. I’m happy to do it.” Ron told her.

“Yes, but you shouldn’t have to,” she said.

“Why not? I want to take care of you. Stop thinking of it as an imposition to me because it’s not.”

Hermione was quiet for a moment. “I just assumed it was because you were still trying to make up for leaving,” she said softly. “I’ve forgiven you, you know. So you don’t have to keep it up…”

Ron looked deep into Hermione’s eyes, searching for the accompanying truth to her statement. He saw the sincerity there as he took her hands in his. “Hermione…” he wasn’t sure what to say. There was so much there, in his mind. He didn’t want to acknowledge that she’d said she’d forgiven him. He was grateful for it, sure, but it didn’t mean he hadn’t forgiven himself. “I told you, I want to take care of you. There’s so much more that- that I don’t know how to say. Or maybe I can’t because of everything that’s going on, but just let me do this for you. Please.” 

They were so close, and Ron leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers. “Ron,” she whispered. “I want…”

“I know, me too. I thought I’d lost you, and I don’t think I’d have been able to live with myself if that happened.”

“We have to keep fighting. We have to get through this, so we can have a, a…” Hermione trailed off again.

“A future.” Ron had finished her sentence. The unspoken feelings hung heavily between them, but there was a mutual understanding between them now, and for the time being that was enough. It had to be, they had a job to finish, especially now that they had a new lead to follow.


	17. Move out of the way before I make you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th Year Angst :)

Move out of my way before I make you & You aren’t going anywhere  
It was the first warm Saturday in May, and Ron and Harry had made their way out to the grounds to enjoy the warmth. They settled on a spot near the lake that was within a close enough distance from the castle so they could see the main entrance.

Ron was keeping an eye on the door, waiting for Hermione to join them. Hopefully they could convince her to just hang out and relax, giving the studying a break for an afternoon. It didn’t take long for Ron to spot her coming out of the castle. He yelled to her, trying to get her attention, but it looked like she was going to continue walking right by them. 

He got up and began moving quickly, intercepting her path “Oi! Hermione!”

“What, Ron?” Hermione sounded annoyed. 

Ron was taken aback at her attitude. They’d just eaten lunch together and she was fine, then… “I was calling for you. Harry and I are over there. I thought you were joining us?”

“Oh, er, not today, Ron.” Hermione said sheepishly.

“But, where are you going?” Ron was definitely confused now.

“I, er, promised Viktor I’d join him out here for studying this afternoon. It’s too nice to be in the library.” Hermione’s face turned red.

Ron felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut, and wasn’t sure why. “No. No way. You aren’t going anywhere. Harry and I are your friends. I thought you’d want to hang out with us more than- than him.” The hollow feeling in his gut was quickly turning into anger. How could she choose Viktor over them? They were her real friends. For four years! Was she really ditching them for Krum?

“Excuse me?” Hermione stared dumbfoundedly at him. “Last time I checked, I’m pretty sure I have free will and can do whatever I want.”

“Yeah? Well, I thought four years of friendship meant more to you than four months with that Bulgarian oaf.” 

“I am not going to have this conversation with you, Ron! I’m already late. Now, move out of my way before I make you.” Hermione began walking again, purposely running into one side of him on her way past him. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Oh yeah? Who says we’ll even want you to join us?” Ron knew it was low, but he didn’t care. Since when did Hermione get to decide when they did or didn’t hang out. He didn’t understand girls. Didn’t she want him to ask her to hang out? To choose her? Or show her that he wanted to hang out with her? Unless she only meant for a special occasion like the Yule Ball. He threw his hands up in exasperation and turned to head back to Harry. Hermione Granger was a species all of her own. 

Hermione turned back briefly to give him a disgusted look before she kept walking on her way. She made sure he didn’t see the smirk on her face when she’d turned back to continue on her way. It was just an innocent study session, after all.


	18. You Aren't Going Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post War

You aren’t going anywhere * What did you just say to me?  
It was two days after Fred’s funeral, and Hermione was alone in Ginny’s room. Ron, Ginny and Harry had convinced George to go out and have a fly. Personally, Hermione thought it was good for all of them to get out there and do something they all enjoyed. Something that Fred enjoyed. She’d read it could be healing to engage in the activities lost loved ones liked, to make you feel closer to them.

Ron had asked her to come outside and enjoy the sunshine, but she’d said she wanted to rest. In reality, Hermione was unpacking and repacking the beaded bag with her things, as she was getting ready to go to Australia. Hermione hadn’t told anyone. She’d procured a map of the Melbourne area before she’d sent her parents away, knowing that’s where she was sending them. Hermione had plenty of money for her plane ticket, and she’d done her research of the available hostels in the area, as well. Hopefully it wouldn’t take long to find her parents and then she’d be able to stay with them, if all went well of course.

Satisfied that she had mostly everything she needed, Hermione went up to Ron’s room, wanting to look through the books that were up there to take for leisure reading, and maybe snag a sweater or two from Ron’s wardrobe. She found what she was looking for fairly quickly, and then noticed a picture tacked to Ron’s wall. It was of herself and Ron, along with Harry and Ginny. It was taken before Harry was polyjuiced for the wedding. Before everything had changed. She noticed the way Ron was looking at her in the photo and couldn’t help but smile. Hermione carefully took the photo off the wall and opened the beaded bag to put it inside.

“What are you doing?” came a voice from the doorway.

Hermione jumped, and turned around quickly. “Oh, Ron! I didn’t know you’d come inside. You’re done already?”

“We were out there for over an hour. Don’t dodge the question, Hermione. Why did you take that photo and what are you doing with the beaded bag?”

“Nothing, I was just cleaning it out,” she said quickly.

“If you were cleaning it out, then why is most of your stuff missing from Ginny’s room?” She stared at him, her face ghostlike at having been caught. This was not how things were supposed to go. “Hermione, what’s going on?”

“I-” Hermione didn’t know what to say. “My parents…”

“You can’t be serious, Hermione. You were just going to leave and not tell anyone?” Ron was livid. After everything they’d been through. Was she kidding?

“What am I supposed to do? I need to go find them. You and your family have enough to worry about right now. It’d be easier if I just went on my own.”

“Like hell it’d be easier. No, Hermione, you aren’t going anywhere!” Ron said without thinking. 

“What did you just say to me?” Hermione felt her face grow hot, and anger was rising throughout her body.

“You heard me. We’ve just barely returned. You need to give yourself time to recover before leaving on another mission!”

“What I need is to find my parents, Ron! You’ve had your family reunion, and that’s all well and good, but my parents are out there somewhere in Australia, not remembering me. I’ve gone long enough being absent from their lives! It’s time I made things right. Who knows, maybe they’ll be so angry that they won’t forgive me, but I’ve got to try! I’ll feel more guilty if I continue to put this off. You need to let me go.”

“Alone? Bloody hell, Hermione, at least let me go with you. You can’t- er, shouldn’t, do this alone. If you're set on leaving today, at least give me ten minutes to pack. And we need to tell Harry..”

“Ron, no, your family needs you!”

“No, Hermione, you need me. I’m not letting you do this alone.”

“But-”

“No, stop it. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?” Ron ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Some of the anger was released and his demeanor softened slightly. “Hermione, we finally made it through. We won! We fucking won! I told you when you came here last summer that I’d help you get them back if we made it through, and I intend to make good on that promise. Please? You’ve spent seven years taking care of me and Harry, whether we wanted you to or not. It’s my turn to take care of you, so let me.”

Hermione stared at him for a moment, processing his words. She wanted to be angry at him for foiling her plans, but deep down she knew he was right. Ron was bracing himself for the backlash, but instead was taken aback when he saw Hermione run to him, throwing her arms around him. “Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I minded. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair if you left just as we were getting started.” Ron said.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want to make things harder for your family. You all need time to grieve.”

“Yeah, but you don’t get to decide how that’s going to work for me. I need you around right now. You make things easier.”

“You’re right. I guess we can talk things over with everyone, and then leave tomorrow? Or the following day? I can’t wait much longer, though.”

“Tomorrow sounds good, unless Dad or Percy can help through the Ministry. Want to help me pack?” Hermione gave him a grateful smile as they set to work, and she shared her plan with him.


	19. You don't get to say anything to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron & Hermione's first conversation after Ron's return in DH

You don’t get to say anything to me.  
Hermione had taken over for Harry’s watch. He clearly couldn’t be trusted after taking off after that stupid silver doe. He’d be dead if Ron hadn’t found him. Ron. He was really back. She was still struggling to process everything that had happened in those few short hours. But the one thing she did know is that she was absolutely livid with him. Waltzing back to the campsite with Harry all like, “Look at me! We’ve got the sword, and I saved Harry and destroyed the Horcrux. Didn’t you miss me?”

Hermione shook her head. Okay, maybe I’m seeing what I want to see in this whole situation, but still. He just can’t come back here like nothing’s happened and expect me to welcome him with open arms! Sure, she’d reacted a bit harshly, but all the pain and hurt had instantly turned to fury when she saw him. As much as part of her wanted to be okay with Ron being back, she was still too hurt to even think about reconciling with him. 

Hermione continued stewing in her thoughts for a long time, recasting the warming charm whenever it started to weaken. The hours dragged on every day, time feeling like it was going perpetually slow. Hermione hadn’t noticed when the tent flap opened, but she stiffened when she felt a body sit down next to hers.

“I brought you some tea,” Ron said quietly. Hermione refused to look at him. She saw him extend the tea over to her, and she had half a mind to just let him hold it there, or swat it on the ground, but she could do with something to drink, if for nothing but to give her stomach the feeling of being full. She wordlessly took the mug from him.

Ron stayed there, and Hermione didn’t know how to feel. She finally decided that she’d rather him just try talking so she could end the awkwardness she felt and go back to full blown anger.

“Hermione…” he started. 

And there it was. “No. You don’t get to say anything to me.” She waited for him to try and continue. She was almost willing him to try. But he didn’t.

“You left, Ron. Left us here alone.” Hermione cast muffliato towards the tent. She didn’t want Harry overhearing this. “Left me alone. We promised each other we’d be there for Harry no matter what. We’d help him see it through. And then you left.” Hermione kept reiterating the leaving part, just in case he wasn’t aware. “What if we died and I never got to see you again? What if something happened to you? You have no idea what it’s been like.”

There was so much else Hermione wanted to say to him. She wanted to scream at him. Her parents were supposedly safe in Australia, and she left to do an impossible task with the two other people who meant the world to her. Meant the world in two different ways. And in this instance, Ron meant so much more to her than Harry. She thought she’d made that clear. But this whole thing felt like when Ron was with Lavender, only ten times worse. There’d been no contact. There couldn’t be. She wasn’t sure how she’d managed to get by this far with the depressed feelings she’d been starting to fall into. 

Ron held her entire heart, and maybe that was Hermione’s fault. Letting it happen. She shouldn’t have been so foolish to give that to him without any collateral. Hermione could only guess at how he felt, and she was realizing that that wasn’t enough anymore. She needed to know where she stood.

“I know I’m sorry’s not enough, and I’ll give you as much time and space as you need. Just wanted you to know,” Ron muttered the last part.

“No, it’s not enough. I can’t do this anymore.”

“I understand.”

Hermione finally looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time. He looked like hell, but that wasn’t what she cared about. “You’re not even going to fight me on this?”

“You just told me I don’t get to say anything to you.” He didn’t hide the confusion.

“So you’re just going to let me walk away from...from whatever this is- I mean- was?”

‘That’s not- no- I’m trying not to make things worse! Hermione, I fucked up, I know it. For reasons that I can’t- I’m not ready to explain to you yet. But I swear to you there was never once a second where you weren’t on my mind. You can go on hating me for as long as you need to, I deserve it. But no matter how long you hate me for this, it’s- nevermind. I’m not going to stop trying to make this up to you. I just needed you to know that.”

Ron stood up and walked back into the tent. Hermione was still mad, but Ron’s words continued to echo in her mind. What was he going to say? Why was he so infuriating? Even when he was apologizing, he still made her reel over unspoken words. Would they ever figure this out? Or were they destined to dance around each other forever? 

Hermione canceled the muffliato charm and wrapped her arms around her knees as she tried to put everything about the current situation and the last few months aside. She attempted to focus on the happier moments they’d shared. Hope was what she needed right now, and if she couldn’t be useful to the hunt, she might as well attempt to indulge her own wants and wishes from the times that they’d seemed just on the cusp of something. She loved him as much as she hated him, and she had to accept that there was no longer any way of denying that now that he’d returned.


	20. Leave me alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has trouble coping with the grief of losing Fred. Hermione tries to help.

Leave me alone & Get away from me.

Hermione was helping with chores around the Burrow. They’d only been back a couple of days, and things were very quiet around the usually bustling home. Mr. Weasley and Percy had returned to the Ministry to help with the reestablishment of wizarding England, and they were usually gone from sun up to sun down. Bill and Fleur would come by for dinner each night, but most of the time they returned to Shell Cottage. George remained holed up in his old room, while Mrs. Weasley switched between spending time taking care of chores and spending hours in her room, unable to be consoled. 

Today was one of those days where Mrs. Weasley couldn’t be found, so Hermione took it upon herself to keep busy and help out. Harry had a meeting with Kingsley, and was planning to go to Hogwarts after, in an attempt to help Professor McGonagall in whatever way he could. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was because he was avoiding Ginny, or the guilt from Weasleys over Fred’s death. 

As for Ron, he’d been making himself scarce as well, especially when Harry would leave. It felt like he was avoiding her, and to be quite honest, it hurt. Hermione had kissed him in the Room of Requirement, but then with everything that had happened, it hadn’t been discussed or brought up. Hermione was refusing to bring it up because she’d initiated it, and every passing day continued to be a dead end. So, Hermione continued to distract herself so she didn’t have to think about why Ron wouldn’t talk to her.

The chores list seemed to take less time to do today, so Hermione found herself sitting on the sofa, attempting to concentrate on Pride and Prejudice, one of her favorite classics. She’d always fallen back on muggle literature when she needed a break. Thirty minutes had gone by, and Hermione had barely completed a single chapter. Her mind kept wandering to Ron. 

Clearly, waiting it out wasn’t working. She slammed the book shut, and made her way to his room. When she reached the landing, she stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. Anger isn’t going to solve anything right now. If you walk in there yelling at him, you won’t get anywhere. 

She closed her eyes and knocked softly on the door. “Ron?”

“Leave me alone,” he responded sullenly. His words hit her like an arrow to the heart. The only time he’d ever brushed her off was when they were in a horrible row. 

She opened the door and entered quietly, despite his earlier protestation. He was laying on his side on the bed, facing the wall. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.. “I was wondering if we could talk,” she said.

“No. Hermione, go away.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” She hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. “I feel like you’ve been avoiding me..”

He shrugged her hand off, and finally turned around and sat up. “Hermione, please, get away from me. I want to be alone.” 

Her eyes welled up at his rejection. She knew Fred’s death had taken a toll on him, but she couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t even speak to her. Hermione got up and walked towards his door again, but stopped when she was in the doorway. If they still couldn’t figure out how to communicate to each other after everything, she refused to let it be her fault.

“After everything we’ve been through, you’re really pushing me away? I know you’re hurting, Ron, but nothing is going to get better if you continue to wallow in it. I don’t appreciate being shut out.” She walked back into the room, her voice rising the more that she spoke. “So, no, I’m not leaving. You’ll have to make me if you really want me gone so badly.”

Ron finally turned to look at her and she noticed his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Had he been crying? “You didn’t lose your brother, Hermione. I watched him die, right in front of me. Do you know how fucked up that is? You don’t get to tell me how to feel!” 

“I’m not! You’ve barely even looked at me since we got back from Hogwarts. I just want to know if I did something wrong. I’m trying to be here for you, but you won’t let me!” Hermione could feel her temper rising. Neither of them realized how loud they were getting.

“It’s nothing you did, Hermione, just drop it! You wouldn’t understand.” He couldn’t tell her. Ron knew it sounded barmy to even think about, but he’d felt so guilty of all the happiness he’d felt up until the point Fred had gotten hit by the curse. Between Hermione kissing him and Percy making a joke, it all seemed so incredibly perfect for a moment before his world changed forever. And now he couldn’t even look at Hermione without thinking of Fred, and wasn’t it all just so incredibly ironic? He just wanted to sort through it all on his own before finally talking to her, but as per usual, Hermione’s impatience had gotten the best of her.

“Because you’re not giving me a chance to!”

“Oi!” they heard from a few stairs below. Hermione turned to see George bounding up the stairs behind her. “In,” he said as she re-entered Ron’s room. She followed her in and shut the door, casting a silencing charm on it. 

Then, he rounded on the two of them. “I don’t know what the hell is going on between the two of you, but last time I checked you’re both of age, so maybe try shutting and silencing the door. While I find your rows entertaining, Mum doesn’t need to hear it right now.” 

George turned around to leave them to it, but before he shut the door behind him, he glanced back behind his shoulder and said, “If you’ll be so kind as to let me know when you two’ve sorted things out, Fred and I had a bet regarding when you’d pull your heads out your arses about your feelings for each other. If he won, I’d like to pay him back before the funeral.” With that, he continued on down the stairs, presumably back to his room..

“What did he mean, ‘they had a bet on us?’” Hermione asked.

Ron sat down on his bed and ran his hands through his hair. He rested his elbows on his knees. “I think we both know what he meant. Unless, you only kissed me out of your love of the house elves?” 

“Er, no, there was more to it than that,” Hermione confessed.

Ron looked at her carefully. “How?”

“Well, you said it yourself...I believe the words were ‘now or never?’ I didn’t want to go into that battle not having...well, done that.” Hermione still wasn’t feeling confident enough to lay all her cards out there. 

“Er, yeah..”

“Unless...would you have kissed me back if you didn’t think we were going to die that night?” Hermione hesitated a bit, unable to look him in the eye. 

“Are you mad? Of course I would have! Do you know how many times I’ve wanted to say sod everything and go for it? Since the end of sixth year! That bloody mission…” Ron picked at the comforter on his bed.

“R-really?” Hermione squeaked. She watched him closely, wishing he would look at her.

“Y-yeah. I thought you knew,” he said, still avoiding her eyes.

“I- I hoped.” He finally looked up at her words. Hermione’s heart was beating hard against her chest. “You know, there’s no mission stopping you now...if you wanted-”

Ron didn’t hesitate as he stood up and closed the gap between himself and Hermione. One hand cupped her face as the other settled at the nape of her neck, fingers in her hair. His lips met hers urgently, making up for all the time they’d lost dancing around each other for who knew how long. 

When they finally broke apart, Hermione asked him, “So, does that mean?”

“Yes. As long as you want..?” he asked her.

Hermione nodded eagerly. 

Then Ron smiled, something Hermione hadn’t seen in days. “Leave it to Fred and George to get us sorted.”

Hermione chuckled at his words. “Do you think we should inform him?”

“Probably. It was nice to see him out of his room,” Ron said. Hermione nodded as she broke the silencing charm and took his hand as she led him down to George’s room. She knocked on the door. 

“Yeah?” she heard him call. They opened the door, and Ron spoke.

“Uh, we just wanted to let you know that we got things sorted. Thanks to you.”   
“It’s about time. When?” George asked.

“What do you mean ‘when?’” Ron countered.

“Was it really today? This is a time sensitive matter.”

Hermione chimed in then, “Well, if you’re basing it on us officially together, today. First kiss was before the Battle at Hogwarts.”

George stared at her, gobsmacked. “Fucking hell, he always knew it’d be impending doom. Hear that, Fred? You called it! I should’ve known. And I thought the bloody book would move things along quicker..”

“Book?” Hermione looked at Ron. “What book?”

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it!” Ron said quickly. The narrowing of Hermione’s eyes told him that this would not be the end of that conversation.

George eyed the two of them before chuckling at the interaction. “Whoops, sorry, Ron. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to figure out how to pay up on this bet.”

Hermione continued on down the stairs, when George stopped Ron before he followed her.

“I’m really happy for you guys. Fred would be, too.”

“Er, thanks. Reckon I’d be lost without the interference. Never know what to do when it comes to her.”

“Well, this is only the beginning, so I reckon you go follow her for a start.”

“Right. Thanks, George,” Ron shut George’s door as he felt loads lighter. He knew then that he’d heal in time. They all would, and Hermione was right. He shouldn’t wallow in the pain, but find the bright spots that were still there. After all, it’s what Fred would have done.


	21. I don't want you to leave my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Shell Cottage Missing Moment :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I should probably apologize now for the awful chapter summaries...

I don’t want you to leave my side.  
Now that Hermione was finally awake and going to be alright, Ron could finally breathe. He’d lost track of how long he’d been awake, only catching short naps when he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Fleur had given Hermione another round of potions, and Hermione had insisted that Ron go take a shower and relax. She was insistent that he needed to take time for himself.

So he’d gone downstairs to properly eat something first, and now he’d just gotten out of the shower. Ron had just gotten dressed, and was running the towel through his damp hair when he heard the blood curdling scream. He grabbed his wand and moved as fast as he could to Hermione’s room. 

She was thrashing in the bed, sweat covering her skin. Her face was twisted in pain, gasps and screams escaping her lips. “Hermione!” Ron called. It wasn’t until she didn’t respond that Ron realized she was still sleeping, and having a night terror. He ran to her side and pulled her into his arms gently. “Hermione, wake up, please! It’s okay. You’re safe. Please, wake up.” 

Hermione made a jolt and her eyes opened. She looked around frantically, trying to make sense of where she was. “..It’s okay. You’re safe. It wasn’t real. You’re at Shell Cottage. No one can hurt you here,” she heard Ron say. It was when Hermione registered that Ron was holding her in his arms, and she could hear the ocean waves crash against the sand through the window that she relaxed.

Neither had realized that Fleur, Harry, Dean, and Luna had all come running when they heard her anguish and pain until Fleur entered the room, followed by Harry, who sat on the end of the bed. Dean and Luna, satisfied that Hermione was okay, made themselves scarce once more.

“Eez everything okay, Hermione?” Fleur asked. Hermione nodded feebly. “Are you sure you don’t want ze dreamless sleep?”

“No!” Hermione said quickly. “No, please. It makes me so drowsy when I wake up and I want to be conscious. I need to start healing quickly. And...and I need to get used to sleeping without it. I refuse to become dependent on it.”

“You cannot rush ze healing process, Hermione. “Your body went through a terrible trauma.” She looked at Harry and Ron then. “You better not be planning on leaving again so soon.” 

Harry refused to meet Fleur’s eyes, so Ron spoke up instead. “No, we aren’t going anywhere until she’s better.”

“I still do not like any of zis, but I cannot make you do anything.” Fleur threw her hands in the air. “I will be downstairs if you need anything.”

Harry looked at Hermione as Fleur left. “Are you sure you’re okay, Hermione?” she nodded. “When you’re feeling up to it, I want to talk to you two. I’ve got some ideas to move forward. It can wait a little while, but I don’t want him to get too far ahead of us. I’ll be in the other room.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Hermione said weakly. Harry closed the door behind him as he left. 

Ron held her silently for a while before asking, “Are you alright? What do you need?”

“I’m-I’m okay,” Hermione said. “It was awful. I was back there, but this time it wasn’t me. She’d given me to Greyback and took you instead. I had to watch. Why does it have to be worse in my nightmares? I’ve already lived it..” Ron squeezed her tighter as she spoke.

“I know. It’s going to be okay. She’ll never be able to get you again. Not while I’m around.” Ron tried to reassure her.

“But isn’t that the point? I’d rather it be me than you.” Hermione said determinedly.

“No, Hermione, I would never let that happen to you again.” Ron said sternly.

“You can’t promise that.”

“I can try.” 

They sat quietly, watching the sun set out the window. At one point, Hermione had moved over a bit on the bed, and Ron had gotten more comfortable, but his arms never once left her in the process.

“Do you think you’ll be able to try and sleep again?” Ron asked. “You really do need the rest.”

“I think so. Will you stay with me? I don’t want you to leave my side,” she said shyly.

He wanted to tell her he’d do anything for her, but instead he settled on, “Of course. Anything that might help prevent another nightmare.”

“Thank you.” Hermione nuzzled closer into his chest and got comfortable. It didn’t take her long to succumb to sleep, and as Ron lay there, he couldn’t help but think of how perfect it was. He’d give anything to stay like this forever. 

Ron had cast a silencing charm on the door in case another nightmare wrestled it’s way into Hermione’s mind. It wasn’t necessary though. While she still tossed and turned a bit in his arms, she was able to sleep through the night with no issue, and so had Ron. Something neither had done in months.


	22. I feel like I'm in the clouds when I'm with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th year spring missing moment (au-ish?)

I feel like I’m in the clouds when I’m with you  
Ron had just flown down from the quidditch pitch as Hermione stood waiting for him at the entrance of the locker room. It was a beautiful afternoon in early June. 

“I thought you were just going to clean out your quidditch locker?” Hermione asked with an amused look on her face.

“I did,” Ron pointed to the bag at the door as he dismounted from his broom. “It was too beautiful to not at least have one go around the pitch.”

“That’s true. Are you ready, then?” Hermione asked him.

“Sure,” he said as he grabbed his bag. “Where are we headed?”

“You’ll see,” Hermione told him as she turned around and tried to hide her smile. She grabbed his arm playfully and began heading back towards the castle. Harry and Ginny were once again off on their own somewhere on the grounds, which left Ron and Hermione to their own devices. She wanted to sit by the lake, and had the perfect spot in mind. 

She led him around the curve of the lake a ways up from the pitch. It was where the brush thickened, but there was a small opening that had a path leading inside it. Instead of going left as they usually would, Hermione veered right towards the opening. 

“Hermione, where are we going?” Ron asked.

Good, he’s never been down here before, Hermione thought to herself. “There’s a clearing up ahead that overlooks the lake. It’s quiet and out of the way, which I thought would be perfect for studying.”

Just as she’d finished explaining, the path widened, and sure enough there was a decent stretch of green grass before the the terrain turned to rocks and sand at the lakeshore. Up head, the brush made it’s way back to the lake to form a sort of semi-circle around the area. That’s why it couldn’t be seen from the castle. The sun shone brightly, and there was a blanket spread out where Hermione’s things had already been laid out. 

“Whoa, Hermione how’d you find out about this place? It’s brilliant.” Ron looked around in amazement.

“Oh, I discovered it a while back.” Ron didn’t need to know that this is where she’d spent time with Viktor one afternoon during the spring of fourth year. The ship had been docked nearby, and this was where the Durmstrang students often spent time when they weren’t on the boat.

She walked over and laid down, facing the sky. The clouds were white and puffy, which made for a beautiful backdrop against he blue sky. Ron laid down next to her, putting his arms behind his head. “I thought you wanted to study?”

“Yes, at some point, sure. I’d rather just enjoy the sunshine for now.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?” he asked playfully. 

She laughed at his words. “What? I can act like a normal teenager when I want to, you know.”

“Can you, though?” Ron was leading her on, mischief in his eyes.

“Of course I can! I could go this whole day with no studying and just goofing off if I really wanted to.”

“I’d like to see that!”

“Is that a challenge?” she propped herself up on her elbow to get a good look at him.

“Yeah, I think it is.”

“Fine. What do you want to do?” Hermione asked him.

Ron thought for a moment. He was perfectly content staying right here and talking with her. “I’m happy doing this.”

“Okay, but what else?” Hermione pressed him further. Because apparently laying there and staring at the sky wasn’t enough for that busy brain of hers.

Ron laughed at her question. “What do you mean ‘what else’? Do we really need to do more than just sit here and talk? Or am I not interesting enough to talk to anymore?”

“Of course you’re interesting enough!” Hermione said quickly. “I just didn’t know what you wanted to talk about…”

She had a point. It wasn’t like they’d run out of things to talk about, but their reunited friendship was still fragile and neither wanted to ruin things. “How about we just ask each other random questions, and the first one who can’t give an answer loses?” Ron asked. He’d overheard the twins doing that once with Lee to pass the time on the train, and it seemed like a good idea. 

“Loses? Loses what?” Hermione seemed interested. That was a good start. 

“Oh, I don’t know. The game?”

“Well obviously, but what does the winner get?”

“Umm..how about the winner decides what we do tomorrow?”

Hermione thought about his proposition. “I think that will work.”

“Oh. Alright, you start if you want.” Ron figured he’d follow the ‘ladies first’ rule.

“Okay, but let me get this clear. We’re trying to stump the other person out of answering truthfully, right?”

“Reckon we’re making up the game as we go, so whatever you want.”

Hermione returned his words with a sly grin of her own. “Okay, what’s the cheesiest pick up line you can think of given the current location?”

“What the-?” he was staring right at Hermione. So, she wasn’t messing around, was she? Fine then! He looked around rapidly and noticed the clouds in the sky. “I feel like I’m in the clouds when I’m with you.” He grinned at her. 

His answer made her giggle. Hermione Granger was actually giggling at him. “Okay, that was pretty good.”

“I have my moments,” he said puffing his chest out with pride. “How did you actually learn about this spot?”

Her face fell slightly. Of course her own rules were to come back and bite her in the arse. “Remember that one time in fourth year? I told you I was going to spend the afternoon with Viktor?” Her cheeks became very pink. “Well, this was the spot wher we hung out.” She noticed Ron’s face instantly turn sour. “But we only studied! I swear! This was the area all the Durmstrang students hung around because the ship was stationed just over there. So there were a lot of people around. I just didn’t care for people stopping and staring, starting rumors from their assumptions, and he didn’t like the attention, either,” Hermione said quickly.

“Alright, then,” Ron said. He seemed to relax a bit at her words.

“What do you think will happen after we’re through with Hogwarts?” Hermione asked. It was another question that took Ron off guard, but this time it was for a different reason. 

“I don’t know, actually. I haven’t given it much thought. I hope I’ll get into the Auror program, but I suppose I could always work for Fred and George if I needed money in the meantime.”

“But what about us? How often would we see each other after Hogwarts?” Hermione questioned.

“Ah, Hermione, you asked your question. I believe it’s my turn.” He saw a slight pout on her lips that he thought was adorable. “I like those questions, so how about you answer them. What about us after Hogwarts?”

“Oh, you sneaky little…” Hermione started as Ron gave a lopsided grin. “Well, I suppose it would depend on the situation. If you’re in auror training, I’d probably rarely see you. Especially because when you do have free time, you’ll want to spend them with your family and...well, I’m sure you won’t have time for me.”

“That’s not true at all!” Ron was trying to decipher her words. Did she mean to say ‘..and girlfriend’? He didn’t have a girlfriend. He wanted her as his girlfriend, and even with the book the twins had given him, he was still struggling to make that happen. “We’d still see each other loads of times! Unless you go off and make new fancy Ministry friends, or- or met someone of your own.. But maybe Harry would invite us to live with him at Grimmauld Place. We can clean it up, and then we’d still see each other all the time,” Ron suggested, getting away from the idea of Hermione finding a boyfriend. The thought made his blood boil.

Her furrowed brows turned up as she smiled at Ron’s thought. “That would be brilliant, actually. Of course, this is all assuming that we get through next year unscathed. Plus, there’s the whole Voldemort thing.”

“Let’s pretend that’s not a factor, yeah? More fun to think about when he’s not looming over futures,” Ron suggested.

“Yeah, you’re right. What about marriage and a family of your own. Do you want that someday?”

“Yeah, course I do. As long as it’s with the right person,” Ron said honestly. “You?”

Hermione smiled softly, feeling the gaze of his ice blue eyes on her. “Yes, same for me. How about kids? How many?” Hermione couldn’t help but feel like something was building between them. Sure, they’d had serious, somewhat intimate conversations before, but they’d never been this candid about ‘future’ stuff before. She had to keep reminding herself that this was just a stupid game to stump the other from answering their question so they could choose tomorrow’s activity.

“I think two would be more than enough. Seven’s way too many. You?”  
“Really? See, I was thinking eight! You know, being an only child and all, maybe I should try out the whole ‘large family’ thing.” Hermione held her breath as she watched Ron’s reaction to her answer. He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just stared at her wide eyed until she burst out laughing. “I’m only kidding! Definitely no more than two. I don’t know how your mum managed childbirth seven times!”

Ron exhaled, laughing with her. “You really had me there for a mo’.”

“The look on your face was priceless,” Hermione bent over.

“Yeah, I can’t say I pegged you as the ‘large family’ type. Glad we’re on the same page, though.” Ron didn’t even realize the words had slipped out as Hermione froze.

“Wh-what?” she asked, her voice higher pitched than normal. 

Ron’s entire face became blotchy red as he realized what he’d said. “I- er- I- Just meant we both agreed fewer kids for when we- er- with whoever we choose…” That definitely wasn’t the best save, but the insinuation he’d just made about he and Hermione having kids together had thrown him.

“Did you ever think about kids with Lavender?” Hermione asked him quietly.

“No.” Ron said almost instantly. He was repulsed by Hermione even asking the question. If he was being honest, Ron was a bit disappointed that Hermione’s reaction hadn’t helped solidify anything surrounding her feelings for him. If they were indeed there. “Do you think the person you’re going to end up with is here? At Hogwarts, I mean.”

“Yes,” Hermione said wihout hesitation. “I mean, if I had my way. Why? Do I need your approval?” Hermione asked him boldy.

“Well, someone’s got to make sure he won’t break your heart. So if Harry won’t do it, then yeah, reckon you would.” Ron tried to make it a joke, but there was an undertone of sincerity that wasn’t lost on Hermione.

She smiled at his words, actually smiled, which threw Ron for another loop. “You’re smiling? I thought you’d get on your soap box about how I can’t tell you how you can or can’t date,” Ron said, sounding surprised.

“Let’s just say I’m really confident that you’d approve of him,” Hermione chose her words carefully.

Ron considered her statement for a moment before responding with, “I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but Harry seems pretty happy with Ginny, and he’s probably the only person I’d approve of. Except maybe Neville. The rest of the blokes are downright...well...blokes.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Only those two? There’s no one else you’d approve of?” Was Ron imagining it or had Hermione’s face gotten closer to his own. He could smell the peppermint on her breath now. He chanced a glance down at her lips. I mean, obviously he’d approve of himself. Wait…

He looked back up into Hermione’s eyes, trying to read her. To figure out what she wanted. She was so close now. It would be easy just to...he leaned in and grazed his lips against hers. He heard her breath hitch in her throat, but she didn’t slap him. She didn’t even back away. Ron leaned back slightly and said, “Well, I guess there is one other person I’d be okay with you seeing.”

“Oh?” Hermione said breathily.

“Yeah…” Ron said, without further explanation. To kiss her or not to kiss her? The internal struggle was killing him. What a time to be indecisive.

“Ron? Are you going to tell me?” Hermione sat dazedly, waiting for his answer. Sod it, he thought, and this time he leaned in, not overthinking anything anymore. This time, his lips pressed against hers firmly. She responded in kind. He pulled away. 

“Do you still need more of an explanation?” he asked her.

“N-no,” she said. “As long as that was your seal of approval,” she added.

“Sure was,” Ron said, letting the happiness finally take over.

“I don’t reckon we should tell anyone, though. I may get murdered in my dorm room if a certain someone suspects something.” Hermione said.

“You’re probably right..especially with Harry and You-Know-Who.” Ron agreed.

“Well, at least he and Ginny will keep each other occupied so we can spend time together without being questioned.” Hermione reasoned.

“That’s true.” 

Just then the bell chimed from the high tower, which indicated it was time for the students to head back in for dinner.

“That time already?” Ron asked. They got up and Hermione made to fold the blanket and place it in her bag.

“Doesn’t seem like we were out here very long,” Hermione agreed. “Guess we’ll just have to pick up where we left off tomorrow?” she gave him a shy grin.

“I think that can be arranged,” Ron matched her smile with his own. “Assuming your studying can wait…” he held out his hand for her as they made their way back to the castle. Finally, things were looking up.


	23. No! Please Don't turn off the lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post War PTSD

No, please don’t turn off the lights. (Terror 5)

Ginny and Hermione were getting ready for bed, and as Hermione was tucking herself in, Mrs. Weasley came in to check on them and say goodnight. This had become Mrs. Weasley’s newest routine, checking on each member in the household before turning in herself. It was one of the little things that gave her comfort since Fred’s passing. Hermione figured that it gave her some semblance of control.

“All set for bed, girls?” Mrs. Weasley asked. Both responded yes, as per the usual routine. “Good, good,” she continued. At this point, Mrs. Weasley would normally tell them to sleep well and shut the door behind her, but tonight, the time was later than usual. Seeing that both girls were already under the covers, Mrs. Weasley said, “Here, I’ll put out this light for you so you don’t have to get back up again,” she smiled as she went to turn it off, when all of a sudden Hermione yelped.

“No! Please don’t turn off the lights!” It wasn’t that Hermione was afraid of the dark, but ever since Malfoy Manor, she’d always slept better when there was one light dimly lit. The soft glow would give her a bit of comfort, and Hermione was convinced it helped with the nightmares (though, nothing helped as much as Ron being there with her).

“But why, dear? Surely, you need it dark to be able to sleep?” Mrs. Weasley reasoned. Unfortunately, her reasoning was off. Even before Malfoy Manor, they always had a blue bell light or oil lamp burning in the tent. It was never truly pitch black. 

“Mum, just leave it on, it’s not a big deal,” Ginny tried to intervene. While Ginny had heard many of the details in the past weeks about what the trio had been through, they still hadn’t found time to sit down with Ron’s parents to discuss what exactly had happened. This was partially because they hadn’t discussed how much they were comfortable sharing. Everyone was still healing from the lives lost, and they didn’t want to add more trauma so soon.

“No, Ginevra, I’d quite like to know why the lights need to stay on. You are under my roof after all,” Mrs. Weasley was standing her ground. Hermione understood that it was once again a matter of control, and knew she wouldn’t be able to fight it.

So she chose her words carefully. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I know we haven’t exactly given much detail about what we’ve been through since August, but it’s just that the light has been comforting to me when I sleep. Ginny’s been okay with it, too. There’s always been a light on at night for us. It helps me feel safe.”

“But you’re at the Burrow now! You are safe!.Lights or no lights!” Mrs. Weasley objected. “Nothing is going to happen to you here.”

Hermione gave Ginny a weak look. She was about to give in and just let Mrs. Weasley have her way, when Ginny chimed in.

“Mum, it’s either let the light stay on, or let Ron share a bed with Hermione.” Ginny said matter of factly.

“EXCUSE ME? RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HER THIS INSTANT.” Mrs. Weasley screamed as she looked horrified at her daughter, as Hermione covered her mouth with her hands. 

“Ginny-” Hermione hissed at her. She’d made it sound like there had been bed sharing, but there hadn’t! Only on the roughest nights, where Hermione would wake from a nightmare, did Ron come down and lay with her, and he always reluctantly returned to his room after she’d fallen back asleep.

Ron came bounding down the stairs at his mother’s use of his full name. Even Mr. Weasley came to see what was going on, and Hermione was sure that George and Percy were eavesdropping now. When Ron made it to Ginny’s room, Mrs. Weasly moved slightly to let him in, and Mr. Weasley stood in the doorway to monitor the situation. 

“Please explain to me why Ginny seems to think you need to share a bed with Hermione,” she said, a look so deadly that Hermione shrunk back into her pillow, as Ron shot Ginny a completely bewildered look. They’d been keeping her nightmares a secret, and as such, hadn’t really discussed sharing that information with anyone. Hermione could now see a black shock of messy hair in the doorway, and knew Harry had come down now as well.

“I’m waiting,” Mrs. Weasley said. She noticed Hermione staring past her and turned to see Harry standing there. “Oh, honestly with all the secret looks! What is going on?” She was getting impatient now.

Harry simply nodded at Hermione, giving her his blessing to say whatever she wanted about the nightmares, including the backstory behind it. Hermione then looked at Ron for the strength she needed to tell them what happened. Ron instinctively walked over and sat down next to Hermione for support. Molly looked like she was about to protest when she felt Arthur’s hand on her shoulder. He let Harry slip into the room.

Hermione took a deep breath. “I’ve been having nightmares,” Hermione started. “What Ginny meant was that Ron’s the only one who can bring me out of them.”

“But we haven’t heard anything in the middle of the night, dear. They can’t be that bad,” Molly said sympathetically. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe Hermione, it just wasn’t adding up quite yet.

“That’s because we silence the room at night. Ginny typically wakes up and goes to get Ron. He’s the only one who is able to wake me and calm me from them. He stays with me until I fall back asleep, and then he always returns to his room. We’ve respected your rules, Mrs. Weasley, I promise.”

“But dear, we have dreamless sleep if you’d like that,” Molly said, trying to be helpful, and a little hurt that they’d been going to these measures to hide this from her.

“No, please. I used it before, but I need to figure out how to manage this without it.” She looked at Ron, who put an arm around her. “Ron’s the only one who takes the fear away.”

“Hermione,” Arthur spoke, “May I ask what’s been causing these nightmares?”

Ron spoke up. “Dad, I’m not sure we’re ready to talk about it yet. We do want to tell you all what happened when we were on the run, but-”

“The timing hasn’t been right,” Harry chimed in. 

Ron nodded and looked back at Hermione. “You don’t have to say anything if you’re not ready.”

“No, I think they need to know. It might help, too. Talking about it,” Hermione said. Both Harry and Ron gave her a look that said, ‘Are you sure?’

“About a month and a half ago, we got caught by snatchers and were taken to Malfoy Manor,” Hermione started. She heard a sharp intake of air from Arthur, as Molly clutched the dresser that was next to her, leaning on it for support at the shock of her words.

“They were going through my bag, and found the sword of Gryffindor, which Bellatrix thought we’d somehow stolen from her vault at Gringotts. There was really a fake planted there, but she went into a manic state. She kept me for questioning and they locked Harry and Ron in the cellar. She- she-” Hermione was choking up at her own words and buried her face into Ron, unable to continue.

“-Bellatrix tortured her,” Ron looked directly at his parents as he said. “Used the Cruciatus. I don’t know how many times. It was bad. We couldn’t do anything because we were locked in there. If it wasn’t for Harry and that magical mirror…”

“I asked the mirror for help, and Dobby appeared. He was able to get us out and we got to Hermione just in time.” Harry continued.

“Mum, Dad, she was unconscious and Bellatrix was about to give her to Greyback. Dobby saved us, and we were able to get to Shell Cottage, and I- I don’t know what I’d have done if Fleur wasn’t there. She was in really bad shape.”

“Bill never did tell us what had happened before you turned up,” Arthur said quietly. “Only that we needed to leave, and that you’d been found out.”

“That’s because we couldn’t tell them anything,” Harry said. “I reckon we owe him the explanation now.” 

“Fleur always left a light on in the room as I slept, in case she needed to come in and check on me, or give me another dose of potion. But Ron was always there next to me, and the one time he wasn’t, the nightmares started. They go away when he’s with me. It’s the only time I’m able to sleep soundly. I like to think the light helps, but we’d been sleeping with a light on since we’d started staying in the tent.”

“See, Mum? I told you it wasn’t a big deal.” Ginny muttered under her breath. 

“I’m sorry, Hermione, I had no idea. Of course you can keep the light on,” Molly said as she walked over to wrap her in a tight hug.

“And how long have the two of you been together?” Arthur asked with a knowing smile. Harry and Ginny both made a look, knowing Ron and Hermione had finally been found out.

Ron and Hermione both looked at each other. They hadn’t exactly talked about when it officially started. It could have been the kiss during the Battle, or the conversations in the days after. Putting a date on it wasn’t really that important to either of them. “Er, officially? Probably the battle..” Ron said as Hermione nodded. She smiled nervously, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s reactions. 

Molly burst into tears. “Oh, that’s wonderful news! Finally! I’d been hoping and hoping!” She then wrapped Ron in a giant hug before kissing him on the forehead as only a mother could.

Arthur beamed with pride as he watched his youngest son taking care of the young woman he so clearly loved. Molly may give him hell for it later, but he spoke then and said, “Hermione, if it will help you heal and ease the nightmares you’ve been having, I don’t see why Ron can’t stay with you for the time being.”

Molly pursed her lips as she turned to look at her husband. They shared a silent conversation before Molly said, “I suppose that’s fine, but Ginny or Harry must be in the room at ALL times, depending on where you decide to sleep. And if I suspect at all that there is anything but sleeping going on, that’ll be the end of that.” Both Ron and Hermione turned pink at the insinuation, as Harry and Ginny laughed at their embarrassment.

Ron said, “Yes, Mum,” as Hermione responded with, “Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. You have nothing to worry about.”

With that, Molly and Arthur turned to exit the room. When they were gone, Ginny quickly said, “Harry, you can be on babysitting duty tonight. I could use with a decent night’s sleep. No offense, Hermione.”

“None taken, Ginny,” Hermione responded. 

“I’m going to the loo quick, let you both get settled upstairs. I’ll be up in a bit.” Harry said as Ron stood up and helped Hermione to her feet. She grabbed her pillow and followed him up the stairs.

When they entered his room, Hermione said, “I’d bet you a galleon he just wanted some extra alone time with Ginny.” She laughed as Ron made a gagging noise. “You know it’s true..”

“Yeah, well, even still I don’t want to think about it.” He leaned in to kiss her. “Remind me to thank him for giving us a moment alone, though.” 

Hermione smiled as she climbed into his bed and got comfortable. He followed suit and said, “That was really brave of you tonight. I’m sorry Mum went a bit off her rocker about the whole light thing.”

“It’s fine. I get it. She’s just trying to have control over what she can. It helps her grieve. I actually feel better now that we’ve talked about it a bit. Maybe it will help with the nightmares.”

“Shh, don’t say that too loud. If Mum knows they aren’t happening anymore, she’ll split us up again. I don’t know about you, but I could get used to this.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Oh, please, I’m sure you’ll get sick of me soon enough.” Hermione responded.

“Not a chance. It’s been seven years, and I couldn’t get enough of you as friends that I needed more. Now that I have you, I never want to go back.” Hermione leaned in to kiss him passionately. His words were so sweet, and she hoped without a doubt that he wasn’t lying. This was everything she ever wanted.

“Goodnight, Ron,” she said quietly, as she nuzzled against his chest.

“Goodnight, Hermione.” For the first night since before the Battle, Hermione was able to sleep soundly with no disruptions.


	24. You aren't the boss of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th Year. Ron & Hermione conversation during Ron/Lav relationship.

You aren’t the boss of me.  
They’d been back from Christmas holidays for a few weeks now, and Hermione was coming down the girl’s staircase with the intention of heading straight for the library to return a book before curfew. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Ron and Lavender across the room. Instead of snogging each other’s faces off, as Hermione usually had to witness, they were sitting on the sofa, where it looked like Ron was trying to work on something.

“...Come on, Won-Won,” she heard Lavender say. “Let’s go find an empty classroom for a while! I’m bored.” Hermione rolled her eyes and stifled a gag.

“I’m sorry, Lav, but this is due tomorrow and I’ve waited too long to finish it. I can’t tonight,” Ron said. Hermione was surprised that Ron was standing his ground despite the Lavender’s continued pouting. 

An idea came into her head. They’d barely spoken since November, and it wasn’t that Hermione was completely ready to break the icy treatment she’d been giving him, especially considering all of the play-by-plays Lavender purposefully shared with Parvati at night when Hermione was trying to sleep. The newest endeavor was how she was going to get Ron to do ‘more,’ which made Hermione feel sick every time she thought about it. 

Determined to have a little pay back of her own, Hermione strolled across the room, but stopped behind them. She hoped her voice still remembered how to work in front of him. “We have rounds in five minutes.”

The sound of her voice startled them both, and Ron turned to look at her. “We haven’t shared duties since November. Besides, I thought it said I was on for tomorrow.”

“No, it’s today. And I’ve run out of people to switch with.” With that Hermione continued on her way out the portrait hole, and decided to wait a few minutes to see if he’d take the bait.

Back in the common room, Ron begrudgingly began packing up his things, “Looks like I won’t be sleeping tonight,” he said under his breath.

“Just skive off!” Lavender suggested. “Tell her you have homework to do, you know how important that is to her.” She rolled her eyes. “Besides, if you’re going to need a reason to not sleep tonight, then we can find that empty classroom and I’ll give you a better reason for it.” Lavender gave him the most inviting look she possibly could.

“Er, sorry Lav, it’ll be easier to just do the rounds.” He watched her face fall. “It’s not that I don’t want to! It’s just that things are busier now that we’re back from holidays, with quidditch and homework and prefect duties. I’ve got to manage it all, so we just might not have as much time to spend together.” 

Lavender huffed. “Fine, but I hope you aren’t planning on being friends with her again.” She leaned in to give him a possessive kiss goodbye.

Ron turned to leave, bringing his bag with him because he didn’t think he’d have time to bring it upstairs before Hermione took off without him. He didn’t really know how to respond to Lavender’s last statement. To be honest, he couldn’t believe Hermione had actually spoken to him, let alone said they had to spend time together. Could they actually find their way back to friendship? He couldn’t deny that he missed her, and the thought stirred a little excitement in him. But why did Lavender care so much if he was friends with her?

He exited the portrait hole to find Hermione waiting at the edge of the staircase. She turned to find him coming down the stairs and said, “Let’s make this quick, shall we?” 

He followed her without a word, and fell into his own thoughts. Tiny doubts were starting to creep into his mind as he replayed his conversation with Lav. All of what he’d said was true, except that he wasn’t sure how he felt about her suggestion that they do ‘more’. Sure, snogging was great and all, but ever since Lavender gave him that ghastly Christmas present, doubts were starting to trickle in his mind. Anyone who really knew him would know he’d never want something like that, let alone wear it. And was it just him, or was she becoming more clingy lately, too?

It’d been a while since he and Hermione had shared rounds, but he quickly realized that the way they were walking wasn’t their normal route. She stopped outside the study room that was next to the Prefect’s bathroom. “In here,” she said abruptly.

“What? Why?” Ron looked bewildered. She all but pushed him into the room and turned on the lights. 

“I figured you could use the time to actually get your work done.” Hermione’s words were short and to the point.

“But what about rounds?”

“I lied. You’re on the schedule for tomorrow. I’ll do it if you want.”

Ron let what she’d said sink in. Hermione hadn’t spoken to him in months, but was now helping him get his work done? “So you tricked me into thinking we had rounds, only to bring me here to study..”

Hermione remained stone-faced, refusing to give away any emotion. “Only if you want-”

“You’re not the boss of me, Hermione. Why would you lie about this? I’m perfectly capable of managing my own time without your help!”

“I’m not telling you what to do! And I’m not trying to manipulate you! Forget it. Do what you want. Oh wait, you’re already doing that with her. How could I forget.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You think I don’t hear every single detail of what goes on behind closed doors with you two? It’s like she purposely waits until she knows I’m there to tell Parvati everything. I swear, Ron if you’re putting her up to this just to hurt me more…”

“Do you really think I’d be that low to do that? Seriously, Hermione, you’re mental!”

“I don’t know what to think anymore!” Hermione hadn’t meant to let any of that slip out. She’d been careful to keep it bottled up for so long. She should have known this would be a bad idea. She took a deep breath. “Do what you want, Ron. I really don’t care. If you’d rather go get Lavender and bring her back here for a shag, I won’t stop you. I’ll wait outside the portrait hole for five minutes at ten in case you do want the time to work, so it looks like we actually did rounds.” With that, Hermione stormed out of the room and headed to the library as was her original intention.

She made her way down to the library and returned the books she no longer needed. Since it was five minutes to closing, she’d need to find somewhere else to go. Hermione thought of the Prefect’s bathroom and figured she could do with a bath to relax.

As she was making her way back toward the fifth floor, she ran into Lavender. “Where’s Ron?” Lavender asked rather cattily. 

“We split up for rounds. He didn’t want to be around me. He started in the dungeons. He’s probably near the kitchens by now.”

“Where are the kitchens?” she asked Hermione urgently.

“You don’t know?” Hermione scoffed. “What about Hufflepuff’s common room?” Lavender narrowed her eyes at her, but nodded. “Then go there,” Hermione said simply.

Lavender didn’t thank her, but before she turned to go on her way, she said, “He’s mine, Hermione. Don’t you even think about taking him from me.”

Hermione stared at her, not believing how possessive Lavender sounded. “In case you’re unaware, Ron is his own person, and can make his own decisions. You’d do well to remember that.” Hermione turned and walked away before Lavender could say anymore. She hurried back up to the fifth floor and into the Prefect’s bathroom before enough time passed and Lavender realized Ron wasn’t actually down there. She wasn’t going to bother telling Ron that Lavender was looking for him. He clearly didn’t want her help.

Hermione began drawing the bath and went over to her locker. She changed into her swim clothes and grabbed a fluffy towel. She’d heard stories from other prefects that the bathroom was open to anyone at any time, so she’d remembered halfway through last year to bring swim clothes to wear in case she ever wanted a bath. It seemed odd and perhaps defeated the purpose of it, but she’d rather not get caught naked in the large pool size tub if someone else were to walk in. 

She tied her hair back and recalled everything that had happened that evening. In retrospect, she really shouldn’t have intervened. Instead of helping the situation between her and Ron, she probably reignited the flame of the row between them. Her mind drifted to her conversation with Lavender. She couldn’t believe Lavender didn’t know where the kitchens were. She’d been with ron for what, three months now? It was his favorite place to frequent at night, and he would normally beg Hermione to stop there when they were on rounds or coming back from the library. She smiled at the memories, then realized that that was something that was still just ‘theirs.’

Hermione stayed in the warmth of the water, and lost track of the time. She opened her eyes when she heard the door open. It was Ron.

“Oh, sorry…” he said as he turned around sheepishly. 

“It’s fine,” she said. Hermione tugged on the strap of her top to indicate she was decent. 

“Right. Mind if I..?” he asked her. He must have had the same idea.

“No.” She watched him walk over to the boy’s lockers and disappear behind the wall. He reemerged in his own swim trunks and towel and got in on the other side of the massive tub.

“I finished my essay,” he said.

“That’s good,” she returned. There was an air of awkwardness around the whole situation. She struggled to decide whether she should tell him about her encounter with Lavender. “I ran into Lavender on my way back from the library.”

Ron looked at her. “Oh?”

“She was looking for you.”

“What’d you tell her?” he asked hesitantly.

“That you didn’t want to be around me, so we split up. I may or may not have lied about you starting down by the kitchens.”

“Always quick on your feet, you are,” Ron said with a slight chuckle.

“Yes, well, I found it interesting that she didn’t know where the kitchens were,” Hermione said nonchalantly.

“Er- well, the time’s never exactly come up for her to go down there with me.” Ron said meekly. Hermione noticed his ears darken slightly, and she decided to let it go, taking the small victory for what it was.

“She also told me to stay away from you,” Hermione said quietly.

“She what? She doesn’t get to decide who I do or don’t spend time with,” Ron didn’t look surprised by Hermione’s words. She wondered if there’d been a similar conversation between them in the past.

“I told her as much before I walked away. But I’ve been thinking, and it’d probably be best if I stayed away. I don’t want to cause any more trouble,” she said reluctantly.

“But-”

“Seriously, Ron, if you want to be with her, our friendship will just make things worse for you. I get it, you chose her, and I’ll respect that.” Her words sounded hollow. There wasn’t anger or jealousy behind them, just an acceptance that whatever they’d had before was gone. “We should probably get back. It’s almost ten.” 

Ron stared at her as he tried to take in her words. He certainly didn’t want Hermione out of his life forever, but he didn’t know how to tell her that. Especially not after three months of estrangement. Hermione got out of the water and Ron couldn’t help but stare. She was wearing the two-piece from the summer that had been the starring outfit in many of his late night wanks. He looked away as Hermione wrapped herself in the towel. 

“Are you coming?” she asked as she headed to the girl’s lockers.

“Er, yeah, be right there.” He watched her walk away as he tried to attend to the bulge that had made a strong appearance in his swim trunks. Satisfied that she was gone, Ron got out and wrapped himself in a towel as he drained the tub. He returned to the boy’s lockers to get dressed and try to get Hermione out of his mind. His erection hadn’t been this hard or strained in he couldn’t say how long. Even with Lavender on top of him in an empty classroom. 

She was waiting for him by the door when he emerged from the locker room. They made their way back silently, but as they were approaching the door, one thing was clear that Ron needed to say to Hermione. “Hermione, I don’t know what Lav’s saying in the dorms, but we haven’t shagged. I just wanted you to know that.”

“Thanks, Ron, but like I said, it’s none of my business.” She attempted a smile towards him as she entered the common room and made straight for the dorms. She steeled herself in preparation of going back to giving him the cold shoulder. Even though she’d had to accept what she’d told him earlier, she couldn’t help the hope that her heart felt by his words earlier. Maybe, just maybe, they’d get through this.


	25. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auror Ron hurt on a mission.

Where am I?

Ron woke up to a blinding white light that made him squint to be able to see anything. His head was pounding, and his skin felt like it was on fire. He didn’t recognize his location, which immediately set him on edge. “Where am I?” he asked.

“You’re at St. Mungo’s, mate,” he heard a voice say from his right side.

“Harry..? What happened?” It sounded like Harry, and he could see a face with a black mess of hair, but his vision was really blurry still. 

“The mission went wrong. We were blindsided by the smugglers. They must have been tipped off. We’d almost finished rounding them up when one of the stragglers managed to hit you. Robards instructed me to bring you here and he and the rest of the team took care of the rest. They’re all apprehended now. I just got word. The healers don’t know what the one bloke hit you with, though. They should be back soon.”

“What about Hermione?” Ron asked. “Does she know?”

“You know we’re normally supposed to wait for the team leader to check in before we make contact with family members..” Harry said hesitantly.

“But?” Ron pressed.

“I just sent her a patronus before you woke up,” Harry said.

Ron groaned. He wasn’t sure whether or not he should be happy. She was seven months pregnant, and did not need any added stress. But she’d also kill him if he got sent to St. Mungo’s and just returned home without her knowing, too.

A healer came in and noticed Ron was awake. “Ah, good, you’re awake,” The healer said. He went through the usual questions: what’s your name, what’s today’s date, where were you when the accident happened, and so on. “Now, as I’m sure Auror Potter told you, we’re not sure what you’ve been hit with, but it’s unlike any stunning spell we’ve ever seen. Can you describe what you’re feeling to me?”

“Well, my vision’s almost back to normal, but my head is killing me, and my skin feels like it’s on fire.”

“Thank you. Your head is likely hurting because you hit it as you fell, per Mr. Potter’s report. You do have a mild concussion from it so we’ll need you to stay awake for the next several hours to monitor. There’s also a mark where your diaphragm is located. This is where I’m assuming the spell hit you. When you came in, your entire body was extremely red and irritated, and you had a high fever because of it. We were able to give you potions to cool down your body temperature, and your skin has since returned to its normal pigmentation-”

The door flew open then and Hermione entered the room like a tornado. “Ron! Are you okay? What happened?” She flung her arms around him as he winced from the pain.

“I’m fine, Hermione, the healer was just going over things.” Ron reassured her.

“Yes, as I was saying,” the healer seemed a bit annoyed at the interruption. “The burning sensation you feel is probably the after effects of the spell. We’ll try another dose of the potion to see if that helps.” He continued reading the notes on his clipboard before he stopped abruptly and looked up. “Mr. Weasley, if the spell is what I think it is from this list of rarer known dark magical spells, you are quite lucky to be alive.”

“What?” he asked as Hermione’s face paled.

“Your symptoms seem to be matching the ignis mortem spell. If aimed directly at the heart, one will die. The spell is meant to set the body on fire internally through the blood. When it hits the heart first, the spell spreads the fastest, as the heat causes the heart to give out. That would explain the color of your skin, and the temporary vision loss. I am going to prepare more potions to ensure we get the excess heat out of your bloodstream straight away.” 

The healer left the room abruptly and Hermione whimpered. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. I need to go update Robards on the healer’s diagnosis.” Harry left as Ron nodded. 

Ron held out his hand and Hermione took it. “Ron, you do feel like you’re on fire. How did this happen?”

“I dunno, Hermione, you know I’m always as careful as I can be. Constant vigilance and all, but this one snuck away and got me when my guard was down.” Hermione burst into tears as he put his arms around his wife.

“I know I said I’d always support you as an auror, and I swear, I do! You’re brilliant at it, but I don’t know what I’d do if something happened and I lost you - we lost you.” She put her hand on her bulging stomach.

The healer came in and administered two more potions. Ron’s skin immediately started to feel better, and the burning sensation had significantly decreased. He was confident that this would prevent any further complications from the spell. Ron and Hermione were told to illuminate the light outside the door red if they needed something, and then took his leave after ensuring that the potions had helped.

Ron thought deeply about Hermione’s words. She was right. Ron had spent eight years with the aurors. He’d managed to climb his way up, and was a senior auror right alongside Harry. He specialized in strategy and tactics, but the field work was starting to become daunting. Especially with a baby on the way. Ron was finding that his priorities were beginning to change. He looked at Hermione then.

“Hermione, I think I’m going to have a conversation with Robards when I’m released.” Ron said.

“What do you mean?” she asked him.

“I don’t want to jeopardize everything we’ve built by continuing in the field. I can’t risk it anymore.”

“Ron, surely you aren’t saying that- But you love being an auror. It’s your dream,” Hermione argued.

“It was my dream. But you and this baby, and our family is my new dream, and I can’t have that if I’m constantly risking my life in the field. Maybe Robards will let me stay on and work strategy and tactics part time behind the scenes. And I can help out George at the store. He keeps pestering me to partner with him. I think it’s time for a change, Hermione.” 

She watched him, trying to see through to what he was really feeling. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“The only thing I’ve ever been more sure of than this is wanting to spend the rest of my life with you. I swear, Hermione, this is what I want.” He leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Just then, Harry had walked back into the room. He knew with one glance at them that something had happened. Hermione gave Ron a supportive look as he took a deep breath, preparing to share their conversation with his best mate. But Ron needn’t have worried, because you weren’t best friends with someone for fifteen years without gaining an understanding of what the other was thinking. Harry knew, just by looking at Ron and Hermione, that Ron was about to move on to a different chapter of his life. And he couldn’t have been happier for the two of them.


	26. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot of Hermione having Nightmares at the Burrow - Post War.

Nightmares  
“I’m only going to ask you one time, Mudblood. How did you get the sword? Who let you into my vault?” Bellatrix had a crazed look in her eye.

“I- I didn't,” Hermione said over and over. “We found it. I’ve never been to your vault, I swear!”

“LIAR!” Bellatrix bellowed. “Greyback, take her away. I have no use for this disgusting, sorry excuse for a human. If you can even call her that.” She cackled as Greyback closed in on her, yanking her up and pushing her against the wall, his disgusting fingers wrapped around her neck.

“NOOOO,” she screamed. “No, please, someone! Anyone! Help me!” Hermione cried.

“Hermione! HERMIONE! Wake up! Please wake up!” Ginny cried, shaking her as hard as she could. Ginny had no idea what to do. She could hear movement outside her room. “Hermione!” she yelled one more time, and finally the bushy haired witch became conscious, just as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley burst into the room.

“NO!” Hermione cried, her eyes were open, but she didn’t register where she was. She was clawing at her neck, where his grubby hands had been, scratching so hard her scar was bleeding. Hermione began pushing against Ginny. “Get off me! Get off me! NO!” she sobbed. 

“Hermione, it’s me! It’s Ginny! You’re at the Burrow. You’re alright.”

“How can I be sure?” Hermione asked with a crazed look in her eye. “What if you’re all polyjuiced to make me think I’m safe? He’s going to kill me, after- after he-”

Ron came bounding down the stairs into the room and pushed his way past his parents, Harry right behind him. “Hermione! It’s okay. You’re alright. It’s me, you’re safe now. They can’t hurt you here. Bellatrix and Greyback are both dead.” Ron rushed right to her side and took her in his arms, squeezing her tight. “You’re safe, I promise. The war is over. They’re all dead. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Hermione’s violent sobs finally began to even out. It took Hermione several moments before she felt under control enough to look around at the scene she’d caused. Harry was watching her carefully, concerned as always, but he knew that Ron was the only one who could bring her back. Ginny was shaking on her bed, and Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face as Mr. Weasley was comforting her while looking incredibly worried for Hermione.

“Harry, will you go get a towel and bandage?” Harry left the room quickly to fetch what Ron requested. Ron turned his attention back to Hermione. “Was it the same one as always?” Ron asked her quietly as he stroked her hair with one hand, holding her tight in the other.

“N-no, it was worse. This time she actually gave me to-to him. He had his hands around my throat.” She buried her head into his chest as Harry brought back the requested items and handed them to Ron.

“Ah, that explains the bleeding. You must have been grabbing at your throat, trying to free yourself from him. It was another nightmare. You’re alright. Tilt your head up,” he said and she did as she was told. He cleaned up the excess blood, and placed a bandage over the small cut she’d made on her scar.

“Thank you,” she whispered to him. Ron nodded towards her, then he rounded on Ginny.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked her sternly.

“I- I didn’t know. I had no idea, Hermione, I’m sorry.”

“From now on, if you even hear her so much as whimper, come and get me. It’s better when we catch them early.”

Arthur couldn’t believe how grown up his older son had become. Ron had always been a loyal and caring soul, and Arthur knew there was something special between his son and the Muggleborn witch who had been so important in his life ever since first year. “Hermione, if you don’t mind me asking,” he said gently, “How long have these nightmares been happening?”

“Since late March,” she said without any further explanation. 

“Did something happen to spur them on?”

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry then, not wanting to answer herself. “Yes,” Ron took over for her. “Dad, we want to tell you and Mum what happened, but I don’t think now is the time. Hermione needs to rest.”

Arthur nodded as Harry said, “Maybe we can start discussing this tomorrow?”

“I’m sure we can arrange that. Would you just like Molly and I there, or should I gather others from the Order?”

Ron and Hermione looked to Harry to answer. ULtimately, they knew it’d be his decision. “Bill and Fleur, and Kingsley, I think, and the rest of the family, of course. The less times we have to recount things, the better.”

“Very well, I’ll owl Kingsley now. Hermione, are these happening every night? Maybe there’s something we can give you to help with them,” Arthur suggested.

“They would happen every night at first, but they started to lessen as time passed. This is the first one in several days. I know there’s dreamless sleep, but I don’t want any. I don’t like how it makes me feel.”

“It’s always better when Ron’s there with her,” Harry said, looking at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

Ron gave him a look before asking, “Mum, would it be alright if I stay with her?”

“Yes, I suppose that would be okay.” It was the first time Molly had spoken throughout the whole ordeal. It made her heart sick to see Hermione like this. She couldn’t fathom what they must have gone through to make her nightmares appear. “Hermione, you know we’re here for you if we can do anything. All you need to do is ask. Try and get some rest, dear.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” Hermione responded gratefully. With that, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room, and Harry made sure she was okay before he headed back up to Ron’s room. 

Ron got settled on Hermione’s small bed, as Hermione settled into him. “I’m sorry if I scared you, Ginny. I haven’t had one in about a week, and I really thought they were gone.”

“It’s okay, Hermione. I’m glad you’re okay. I’m going to the loo. Be back in a bit.” Ginny said as she silently left the room.

“Thank you,” Hermione said to Ron. “You’re so good to me. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’ll always be here to keep you safe, Hermione. I just wish I’d gotten here sooner, before you reinjured your scar.”

“It’s okay. The only thing that matters is that you’re here now.”

“And I’m not going anywhere,” Ron confirmed as he kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled against his chest as she closed her eyes, unafraid to fall asleep now that Ron was with her.


	27. Wish you were here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione missing Ron during the hunt, only to find he's returned.

Wish you were here  
“Hermione, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while now,” Ron said. They were at the Burrow, under the shade of Hermione’s favorite tree. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to go on.

“Oh?”

“I fancy you, Hermione. I have for a while, now,” he said confidently.

“You- you do?” Hermione asked him.

“Yeah. I was hoping that maybe you felt the same?”

“Yes, I do,” she said breathlessly. “I’ve been waiting for you to come to your senses and kiss me for years,” she said as Ron’s lips crashed into her own…

Things were just getting good when Hermione woke up abruptly. She refused to open her eyes, and willed the dream to keep going, despite how ridiculous it all sounded. Ron would never be that forward, and let’s be honest, neither would she. Not that any of that mattered. 

Hermione finally opened her eyes and stared up at the bunk above her. The one that was originally hers before Ron left. I can’t even relish in the dream because I’m constantly reminded of the fact that he’s not here. She’d been sleeping in his bed ever since he’d left, trying to feel close to him. His scent had since faded from the blankets and pillow, and now she was just left with the comfort of knowing that that’s where he’d been before he’d abandoned them. Abandoned her. 

Hermione missed him so much, and every time she thought of him it felt like she couldn’t breathe. She’d turned to anger to help mask the sadness, but it was always there. Harry couldn’t even distract her from the big gaping hole that Ron had left in her heart. It was an emptiness that consumed her. Some days she could barely function, and if it wasn’t for the impending doom and constant fear of being caught, she’d probably lay there in the bed and let the depression consume her.

She wasn’t sure when she’d let herself become so dependent on him that her own independence had become threatened by his absence. That was definitely not healthy. The thought made her shake the sadness from her mind as she got up to go check on Harry. She noticed daybreak happening in the tent flap, and figured it was time to switch the watch. 

Hermione made herself some tea, and took the mug out as she went to check on Harry. Only he wasn’t there. Oh, no. She quickly checked the wards that were all still intact.  
“Harry?” she called, She went back in and checked the tent again. Maybe he’d gone in and she hadn’t noticed. No response.

Fear was beginning to build up inside her. “Harry,” she called again, but a bit louder. “Harry, this isn’t funny. Where are you?”

Then, she heard her name come from some place in the distance. It sounded warbley, which told her he was outside the wards. She didn’t move at first, not trusting that the sound was actually his voice, until it finally became clearer. 

“Hermione! Are you awake?” She saw Harry appear from a thicket. “Oh, there you are! Guess what!”

“Harry where have you been?!” Her heart was racing. “I thought you’d been captured! How could you just leave!”

“Hermione, it’s alright! More than alright, actually.” He turned around and she heard him whisper something, when Ron walked out of the thicket carrying the sword.

His face lit up when he saw her, and he was grinning from ear to ear. Hermione was so shocked at the sight of him that the mug of tea slipped from her hands and landed on the cold earth at her feet. She looked from Ron to Harry, as if looking for confirmation. Harry nodded, “He’s real, don’t worry.”

Harry’s words snapped her out of her shock. She’d never felt so elated, but so angry at the same time. The emotions were conflicting in her head, but the anger won out. There was no way that Ron was just going to waltz back in here like nothing happened.

“Don’t worry?” she rounded on Harry first. “Did you really just tell me not to worry? Harry, I woke up and you were nowhere to be found! You clearly left the wards, and somehow you find Ron and bring him back here, and you tell me not to worry?! Her voice was getting higher and louder as she continued talking.

“And you! You left us for six weeks and you come back here with a smile on your face? You have no idea what we’ve been through. WE COULD HAVE DIED AND YOU’D HAVE NEVER SEEN US AGAIN, BUT YOU’RE HERE AND YOU’RE SMILING?!” Hot, angry tears poured down her face as her feet were stomping towards Ron. She didn’t know whether she wanted to hug him or hit him.   
“I can’t believe you!” she said as she attempted to shove him backwards. Even when she wasn’t half-starved, there would have been a small chance of her actually moving his tall, masculine form, and she certainly didn’t budge him now. She kept trying to push him and some of her shoves turned into slaps against his chest and his shoulders. It didn’t take long for Hermione to finally tire herself out and collapse with her arms around him in a half hearted hug. 

It was short lived as she pulled away before he could wrap his arms around her. “I hate you. And you’re mental if you think I’m going to forgive you for this.” She turned and walked away from him, entering the tent again. 

Harry and Ron followed her into the tent, as Harry said to Hermione, “Ron saved my life, if you’d care to hear the story?”

Hermione looked at Harry, and refused to acknowledge Ron’s presence in the room. “I’m listening, but ONLY because I want to know what stupid thing you did this time.”

So she sat back and listened, keeping her stony demeanor the entire time. The only instance when her heart swelled was when Ron talked about the tiny ball of light, and hearing her voice. She certainly wouldn’t let him know it, but maybe, just maybe, she’d forgive him sooner than she was letting on. It was the first time she’d finally felt at peace in so long, and it was all because he’d returned.


	28. Do that again and you'll regret it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron confronts Malfoy over his bullying Hermione in potions. 6th year

Do that again and you’ll regret it.  
Hermione was sitting in potions, waiting for class to begin. She’d finished lunch early and left so she didn’t have to endure more of Ron and Lavender’s relationship in the Great Hall. Professor Slughorn was nowhere to be found, so Hermione had settled into an extra bit of studying before her other classmates arrived.

About five minutes before class was due to start, Draco and the other Slytherins sauntered into the room and took their regular seats at the table farthest from Hermione. She paid them no mind as she continued to go about her business. Hermione did her best to ignore the sniggering until Malfoy walked over to taunt her. 

“All alone, are you? Of course you are. Weasley’s found another girl who’ll put out for him, and Potter must have realized he can get by without you as well. They only used you for your brains, anyways. Same as anyone, since the rest of you is tainted.” 

“Leave me alone, Malfoy.” Hermione said without looking at him. It was always best to engage him as little as possible. 

Instead of backing off, he leaned closer and said, “When are you going to learn, Mudblood? There’s no place for you here. Go home, flee the country while you still can. Oh, wait, it won’t matter because they’ll find you and get rid of your disgusting bloodline before anyone can save you. Not that anyone would, now.” He laughed derisively until he stopped short by Ron yanking him away from her. Ron pulled him so hard he was shoved into another table.

“Get the fuck away from her, Malfoy. If you say or do that again, you’ll regret it.”

“Oh, please, you’re still defending her? I thought you’d moved on after realizing how worthless she is. Besides, what are you going to do? Throw up slugs, again?” he smirked triumphantly as Ron got in his face, pointing his wand at Malfoy’s throat. 

“You’d do best to stay away from her. If you haven’t noticed, my wand’s not broken anymore, and it’ll cast spells properly. I could turn you back into a ferret if you’d like.”

Before Malfoy could retort, Professor Slughorn entered the room, and with his booming voice, said, “Good afternoon, shall we get started with today’s lesson?”

Ron backed away and Malfoy scurried back to his spot, Slughorn none the wiser to the interaction that just took place. Ron took his seat beside Harry, and looked at Hermione to make sure he was okay. Ernie and Harry were watching the interaction awkwardly, but no one said anything.

Ron noticed the tiniest of smiles escape her lips. It was the smallest turn of her upper lip and he saw a softness in her eyes. Ron had looked away, pretending he didn’t notice. He and Hermione may be in the row of the century, even for them, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t care.

Hermione refused to look at Ron. She could have handled herself. After all, she’d done just that in third year. She didn’t feel like she needed to thank him for it, but the gesture wasn’t lost on her. Even though Ron had chosen Lavender he still came to her defense, which meant he must still care. The current situation was far from ideal for Hermione, but it gave her a little flicker of hope that maybe not all was lost.


	29. Come back here right now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Wish You Were Here

Cheeky, Come back here right now, & What was that noise?  
Hermione had just come in from watch, having switched with Harry. Ron was sitting at the table. He was flipping through one of the books that Hermione brought with them, and was writing something on the parchment next to the book. He hadn’t noticed that she’d entered the tent.

She stopped just inside the entrance of the tent and was staring at him, holding a pile of books that she’d taken to help pass the time. Her heart did a little flutter and her stomach flipped as she watched him work. He’d been trying so hard to prove his worth since he’d returned, even despite her refusal to acknowledge any of it, or him. At first, it had annoyed her, the anger still tainting her mind. This was the first time she felt no anger or hurt since he’d returned. 

Had she..forgiven him? She thought long and hard, still rooted to her spot, and realized that yes, she had. It was hard to stay mad at the person you were unequivocally in love with. Hermione knew that it was only a matter of time until she let this go. He was, she knew, the only one for her. There’d been nights when Harry tried to allude that the locket had changed him in an attempt to get Hermione to see reason and forgive him, but she needed to hear it from Ron, not Harry. Plus, it was easier to stay mad if she tried not to listen. 

Hermione now knew deep down that there was more to what made him leave than a stupid row with Harry. He was too loyal to let a petty argument get between them. Too invested to let all of their late night conversations go without a glance back. What did the locket say to you? She wondered to herself as she was reminded of the whispers it placed in her own mind.

One of the books she was holding had slipped out of her hand and made a loud thump on the ground. Harry pulled the flap back instantly to make sure Ron and Hermione hadn’t gotten in another row. “What was that noise?”

“N-nothing, Harry. I just dropped my book,” Hermione said quickly.

“Oh, alright. I just thought- nevermind.” He closed the flap and went back to his watch.

Hermione looked up to see Ron staring at her pensively now. When she met his eyes he immediately lowered his and said, “Sorry. Did you want to use the table? I’ll just go over here.” 

He got up and began walking away, towards the bunks, when Hermione said, “No. Come back here right now.” She realized how crass her words must have sounded when he froze. “Please? I’d like to talk.”

“Oh, er, alright then.” He came back toward her and they both sat on the couch. She silently cast muffliato so their conversation could be private.

“I’m really happy you’re back.” she said.

“You are?” Ron looked surprised.

“Yes.”

“Are...are you still mad at me?” he asked hesitantly. He quickly followed with, “Not that you shouldn’t be or anything. You have every right still. I was an arse.”

“No. I mean, yes, you were, but I’m not angry anymore.”

Ron physically relaxed and he gave her a small smile. “I’ll still never stop trying to make it up to you.”

Hermione smiled playfully at him for the first time in who knew how long. “Hmm..so does that mean I can ask for all sorts of requests just to have you do things for me?”

“Cheeky little witch,” Ron said through a chuckle. “You know I’d do anything for you, yeah?”

“I’m starting to believe that, yes. You don’t need to, though.”

He looked away. “Sure I do.”

“No. Ron, you came back. That’s all I wanted. All I needed, really. You never stopped trying to get back to us, did you?”

“You actually listened to my story?”

“Of course I did! I still wanted to know despite hating you,” she smiled, letting him know that her use of hate really wasn’t as true as it sounded.

“Oh. Brilliant,” he said.

Something came over Hermione then, causing a strong desire to hug Ron. So she did. They’d been given a second chance with his return, and she wasn’t going to ruin it. Ron wrapped her up in his own arms, as Hermione whispered in his ear, “I hope someday we can really talk about what made you leave, but I’ll understand if you’re not ready to share that with me yet. Just promise you’ll talk to me from now on before storming out. I don’t think my heart could take that again.”

Ron was grateful that Hermione didn’t push him for an explanation. Despite everything they’d been through, there was a deeper connection and understanding there, even if they continued to dance around each other physically. “I promise, Hermione. I’m not going anywhere.”


	30. How is this my fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's trying to learn how to juggle patrols and homework. 5th year

How is this my fault?  
“Can you pick up the pace a bit, Ron?” Hermione asked him. They were completing their third patrol of the month.

“I’m trying, Hermione, but for such a tiny person, you’re moving quite fast today.” he said, making his long legs take bigger strides to keep up with her. 

She huffed at him. “How does my size have anything to do with how fast I can move?”

“Dunno. Just trying to make a point. Why are you in a rush anyways? Normally, you enjoy rounds.”

“I’m behind on my studying! I’m never going to be ready in time for my O.W.L.’s if I don’t keep to the schedule I set. I wasn’t planning for a third set of rounds this month. This just throws everything off! Why didn’t you remind me that March was our three round month?”

“Er, excuse me, how is this my fault? I saw the schedule the same time you did!” Ron responded to her. 

“Well, you did convince me to take a break over the weekend and not study as much, too. So that, compared with this extra night of rounds is now setting me back a good five hours!”

“Hermione, will you get a grip? You’re more prepared than any of us! You could probably sit your N.E.W.T.’s as well and get a perfect score on every single one.” Ron meant it as a compliment, but it clearly riled her up more.

She turned to give him an incredulous look, stopping in front of him so that he bumped into her. “There will be no N.E.W.T.’s if I don’t pass my O.W.L’s!”

That was it. He grabbed her by the shoulders. “Hermione, look at me. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine. One night of rounds is not going to ruin everything for you.”

The shock of Ron’s hands on her had sort of snapped Hermione out of her crazed state. “But-”

“No buts. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll study extra with you on Friday night and over the weekend.”

“O-Okay.” she said.

“Are you good now?” Ron asked as she nodded. He caught the faintest whiff of the perfume he’d gotten her for Christmas. She’s actually wearing it! Maybe she did like it after all. He’d forgotten he was still holding on to her shoulders. 

He relaxed his arms and moved so that they were side to side again, pulling her into a side hug. “So, can we just enjoy the rest of rounds and you can pick the subject we focus on when we get back to the common room? I reckon your speed walking shaved an hour off of duties tonight.” He grinned at her.

“Yes, I suppose I can do that.” She’d been taken aback by his sudden display of affection that made her heart flutter unsteadily.

“Good. I’ve already had quidditch practice this week, and I didn’t eat enough at dinner to account for a second workout this week.” Ron said as Hermione burst out laughing.

“Do we need to take a pit stop to the kitchens?” she teased him.

Ron’s face lit up. “Now you’re talking!”


	31. You Should be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione admiring Ron in his quidditch gear. 6th year Ron/Lav. (it's club picture day!)

You should be mine  
Hermione was working on homework in the common room before she had to attend the annual ‘club’ picture day in January. She’d put on her best robes, and made sure her uniform was more crisp than normal with her prefect badge pinned prominently on her robes. Ginny and Harry were sitting with her, donned in their quidditch gear. Ginny had asked her if she wanted to walk down with them. Of course she’d yes, but that was before she knew Ron would be joining them as well.

She should have known, but part of her assumed he’d be pulled behind by ‘Lav-Lav’ who would want to tag along. Ron came down the boy’s staircase dressed in his quidditch gear, but was holding his robes in his arms because he had the prefect picture as well. Surprisingly, Lavender was nowhere to be found.

“Who’s idea was it to be in specific uniform for all these pictures, anyways? And why am I the only one who has to do a wardrobe change?” Ron lamented.

“It must be such a tough life, worrying about two pictures. Such an important life you lead. Quidditch keeper AND prefect,” Ginny teased him.

“You didn’t have an issue with this last year,” Harry reminded him. Ron gave a rude gesture in their direction as Hermione packed up her bag.

“Let’s go. Quidditch pictures start in ten minutes,” Ginny said as they set off for the Great Hall.

They entered the hall and joined the rest of the Gryffindor team. The Gobstones and Frog choir were next in line, so they waited. When the Gryffindor team was called, Ron looked around awkwardly towards Hermione. “Would you, er, could you hold this for me?” he asked her, stumbling over his words. It was late January and they still weren’t exactly on talking terms. She reluctantly held out her arm to take his robes. “Thank you,” he said.

Hermione tried to ignore Harry and Ginny, who were hovering in case things turned out poorly. Once Ron’s arms were free of his robes, Hermione noticed how fit he looked in his uniform. She was reminded of the times she’d attend their practices, just so she could sneak peeks at him in his form fitting robes. They hugged his muscles in just the right way. 

As they were getting into position, she happened to see Ginny looking at her. Ginny raised her hand to her jaw, and made a motion that indicated Hermione was gawking at should shut her mouth. She did quickly, but not before she saw Ron’s surprised look on his face. Ginny was having a hard time stifling her laughter. Oh my god this is not happening right now. It was bad enough that she and Ron still weren’t really talking, and he was still with Lavender (even if they were spending less time together lately), but he definitely just caught her staring, mouth wide open.

A new surge of jealousy shot through her. It should be her that was with Ron, not Lavender! She’d asked him to the party. She’d been carefully laying the groundwork to gradually move out of the comfort zone of being friends, and then Lavender just had to go and snog him and ruin everything. Now she had to watch her parading around with who should have been hers. Not only had she lost her shot with him, but she’d lost her best friend, too.

“Er...Hermione? I can take my robes back now. I don’t have a lot of time to go change.” Hermione hadn’t noticed them walk back over, all done with their turn.

“Oh! Right...sorry,” Hermione said as she shoved Ron’s robes back to him. He took them from her and headed out of the Great Hall to go change. Hermione couldn’t resist watching him walk away.

“Like what you see?” Ginny had crept up behind her and whispered in her ear.

Hermione jumped, “Oh, shut up!”

Ginny was laughing harder than ever now as Harry smirked knowingly at her, too. “You know,” Harry said, “He’s starting to spend a little less time with her. They may be starting to fade..”

“Oh, don’t get her hopes up, Harry,” Ginny said. “Though, if you keep looking at him like that, he may dump her sooner than we all think.”

“Will you two leave me alone? He hates me. I hate him. That’s all there is to that.”

“Mmhmm, keep telling yourself that, Hermione,” Ginny said.

“What are you two still doing here anyways?” Hermione changed the subject.

“I told Ron I’d wait so I could take his uniform back up,” Harry explained.

As if on cue, Ron returned, tossing his uniform at Harry. “Thanks, mate.”

“No problem, see you back in the common room?” Harry asked.

Ron nodded, and Harry and Ginny left. Ron and Hermione stood awkwardly next to each other, neither saying a word. They waited as each of the fifth year prefect groups were called, and finally they moved on to the sixth years. Thankfully, Gryffindor was called first. They were instructed by the photographer on where to stand, and once they were satisfied, they were told to smile. 

Both gave a half hearted smile. The photographer came out from behind the camera and said, “Act like you like each other. Come on, now! I was a Hogwarts student once, too. I know how often you prefects have to spend time together. You must be friends?”

Ron’s ears turned red as Hermione gave a strained look.

The photographer tried one more tactic that always worked. “Think of your happiest memories together, prefect related or not.”

And just like that, both Ron and Hermione broke into the widest smiles, their bodies relaxed, and for a split second, their eyes met as if they were sharing a silent secret before they turned back to the camera.

Snippets of moments flashed through Hermione’s mind. The troll, stolen moments at the Burrow, prefect rounds fifth year, study sessions where nothing was accomplished. 

“Now that is perfect!” the photographer said, and just like that, Hermione snapped back to reality. “Now, I don’t normally show people the playbacks, but you two should see this.”

Hermione wanted to say no, but didn’t know how to do so politely, so instead she followed Ron behind the camera. Hermione reluctantly looked to see herself and Ron, absolutely radiant with their wide smiles. He’d caught them looking at each other as if there were no one else in the world. All they saw were each other before turning back to the camera, sharing their happiness. Well, memories of happiness.

“Isn’t that wonderful? I’ll be sure to give ol’ McGonagall a copy of this for you two. On me.”

Hermione smiled weakly at him, as Ron said, “Thanks.” They both turned to walk toward the great oak doors, and Hermione felt as if her heart had been gutted. Just when she’d finally felt like she was coming to terms and would finally, finally be okay, the rug was swept out from underneath her again. 

They exited the Great Hall and turned to head back to the common room. Hermione couldn’t stand to walk with him, to be that close with him. Not when she’d just been reminded, once again, of what could have been. The tears formed and she couldn’t hold them back. 

“Hermione,” she faintly heard him call as she began to block it all out. She shook her head at him, and picked up her pace to distance herself from him. Ron felt helpless as he watched her walk away. Somehow, some way, he needed to make this right.


	32. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron stops by to take Hermione to lunch, but notices her having a smiling and laughing with her male colleague so he goes and sulks instead.

Lunch Date  
Ron was heading to Hermione’s office to take her out for a lunch date. He managed to get all caught up on his reports, and was hoping he could convince Hermione to skive off the afternoon She’d been working so hard and hadn’t taken a single day for herself since she’d started working for the Ministry nine months ago.

Hermione told him that morning that her workload was surprisingly light today, and that she had a midmorning meeting with her new colleague, Jordan, but that should wrap up by noon. It was ten til now, as he exited the lifts and made his way to her office.   
Elizabeth, the secretary for Hermione’s office, greeted him as he walked in. “Hello, Ron!”  
“Hey, Elizabeth, is Hermione in her office?”

“Yes, I believe so, she’s in with Jordan right now, working on the newest Goblin legislation, but her door’s open. You can go on ahead if you’d like,” she said cheerfully.

“Thanks,” he said as he made his way past her desk. Hermione’s office was the third door on the left. He could hear her laughing at something. And was that a...a man’s voice? I thought Jordan was a girl. 

He stood in the doorway, and sure enough Hermione was sitting at her desk, and to the right of her was a man, probably about their age, with honey colored skin and dark hair. He was dressed to the nines, and his smile showed off a perfect set of white teeth. Ron’s heart slipped into his stomach. He could have sworn Jordan was a girl, but as he racked his brain he couldn’t recall her ever specifying one way or the other. She’d been his mentor now for about a month, and he hated how chummy they were looking. 

Ron had worked hard to address his insecurities, and he trusted Hermione with everything he had, but he couldn’t get over seeing her so happy while working with another guy. He turned around abruptly and began walking back towards the exit.

Elizabeth noticed him and asked, “Is she not there? I can check Jordan’s office if you like. Maybe they switched locations?”

“Er, no, I just forgot something. I’ll be back,” Ron said as he smiled, pretending everything was fine.

He sulked back to the Auror department and entered the office he shared with Harry.

Harry, who clearly wasn’t expecting him back so soon, let alone at all for the day, gave him a look. “What are you doing back here?”

Ron sunk into his chair. “Jordan’s a guy,” was all he said.

“Sorry?” Harry looked confused.

“Her new colleague that she's been mentoring. He’s a guy. She never told me that.”

“Should she have?” 

“Of course she should have! You didn’t just see him in her office. Sitting to the side, acting all cozy next to her. She was SMILING at him, Harry.”

“Oh no, how dare she?” Harry said completely stone faced. Ron picked up one of the paperback pamphlets on his desk and chucked it at Harry, who ducked as he broke out in laughter.

“Ron, are you listening to yourself? You sound ridiculous! There’s nothing to worry about. This is Hermione we’re talking about!” Harry said to him.

“Yeah, but I was standing in the doorway and she didn’t even notice me. Plus, it’s already after twelve, and she’s not busting down the door to see where I am. I told her I’d meet her in her office at noon. You know how she is about punctuality.”

“Maybe their meeting ran a little late,” Harry suggested.

Ron threw his head back and groaned as there was a knock on the door. A bright eyed, smiling Hermione was standing at the door. “Hi Harry! Ron, I thought you were meeting me in my office?” Her smile turned to a frown, though, as soon as she saw his face. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk to you right now?” he said sullenly.

“What? Why?” she looked at Harry. “What happened?”

When Ron didn’t speak, Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, “Jordan’s a guy.”

“What?” Hermione said as Ron shouted, “Harry!”

“Sorry, Ron, but I’m not about to sit through another one of your rows because of a misunderstanding. I’m stepping out for a bit.” With that, Harry slipped out of the room.  
“Ron, I’d like an explanation.” Hermione said curtly.

Ron let out an audible breath as he said, “I did come down to get you, but I saw you in the office with Jordan, who you failed to mention was a male colleague.”

“Why does that make a difference?” Hermione asked him, her face had scrunched up in that cute way she’d get when she was confused.

“Uh, Hermione, in case you haven’t noticed, you’re insanely beautiful, and have a tendency to attract a lot of guys. How do I know he’s not coming onto you?”

Hermione looked at him incredulously. “You can’t be serious, can you? Are you really trying to call off our lunch date because you think a colleague is coming onto me?”

“I- That’s not- not the point,” Ron mumbled.  
“Well, I have news for you,” Hermione was getting her high and mighty attitude on now, “If Jordan tried to come onto me, I’d have no trouble putting him in his place because I’m not interested. You are the only man I have eyes for, and the only man who’s worth a damn to me.” She walked around his desk, turned his swivel chair and sat down on his lap, drawing him in with a long, aggressive kiss. 

When she pulled away, she looked him straight in the eye and said, “Do I make myself clear?”

Ron nodded and smirked as he said, “My, someone’s bossy today. Letting that mentor power go to your head?” He never could stay mad at her, especially when she took control like that.

She smiled cheekily right back at him as she said, “Well, someone’s got to. Though, I much prefer possessive boyfriend Ron.” Her face softened a bit then as she continued, “What brought this reaction on anyways?”

Ron shrugged. “Dunno, guess the old insecurities were trying to work their way back in and I let them win.”

Hermione hugged him then. “I promise you have nothing to worry about. I’m yours.”

He smiled and kissed her. “So...is it too late to take that lunch?”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Hermione said eagerly as she pulled him to his feet. I barely ate breakfast.

“You really ought to stop getting so focused on your work,” he playfully scolded. 

“Ah, well.” she shrugged him off. “So, would you like to know a bit more about J?”

“J?” Ron asked.

“Yes, that’s the nickname he prefers.

“Oh, uh yeah, I guess.”

“Well, let’s see. He’s a hard worker, and is just as passionate about the same thing’s I am. Oh!” She leaned in close to Ron’s ear. “And his boyfriend is really sweet. They’re so cute together. I told him we should plan a double date sometime soon!”

Ron stopped and looked at her. “Sure, that sounds goo- Wait, what?” she’d definitely caught him off guard as he processed her last statement.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about!” Hermione grinned as they exited out  
into Muggle London.


	33. The day his world stopped turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron learns how to cope after Hermione dies. (WARNING THIS ONE IS PRETTY EMOTIONAL)

The day his world stopped turning  
Ron sat silently holding Hermione’s cold hands in his own. She’d passed only a few hours ago, with Ron and the kids by her side. The mortician would be by soon to take her away and prepare her for the funeral, and Ron continued to sit by her side until he couldn’t any longer. 

She’d lived a long, happy life, and he knew he should be happy that he’d had so much time with her. And he knew how many close calls they’d had in their teens, when life wasn’t guaranteed during the Second Wizarding War. They’d practically been inseparable since they were eleven, but it still wasn’t enough time for Ron. It’d never be enough, and the emptiness that he felt continued to grow inside of him as he faced each new reality of Hermione not being there anymore. 

Fate was cruel in that way, as he’d always wanted himself to go first, since he could never imagine a life without her. And yet now he was the one here, and she’d gone beyond the veil. Ron looked over at the pictures that adorned the wall. They highlighted many of their life’s big moments. Their first date in Australia when they went to find her parents, move in day of their first flat and house, their engagement and wedding days, various family photos including the days Rose and Hugo were born, the day Hermione was sworn in as Minister of Magic, and photos from their 25th and 50th wedding anniversary parties. 

The tears began pouring down Ron’s face again as he thought back to all those happy moments that transitioned into those last few months, as Hermione became sick and more frail. He thought about their final conversation they’d had last night.

“I think it’s time to call the kids home,” Hermione had said. Ron had just stared at her. Of course he’d do what she wanted, even if he was in denial.

“Are you sure, love?” he asked.

She nodded, so he went to make the call. Hermione had always wanted the kids to stay in touch with muggle technology, so they had cell phones, and Ron was fully capable of making a quick call. It made sense sometimes, since they were much faster than an owl. 

“Come lay with me?” She’d asked when he finished. So Ron had climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping her in his arms and cherishing every minute they had left.

“I wouldn’t’ trade any of this, you know.” Ron whispered in her ear.

“Neither would I. I’m so glad you and Harry came after me when the troll was on the loose.” 

“Sure was a good thing someone had to show me the right way to cast wingardium leviosa.” He smiled as she laughed at his recollection of the nightmare incident. Hermione’s laugh turned into a coughing fit, and Ron leaned over to get her glass of water. When she’d settled, she said, “I’ll still be with you, you know.”

“Won’t be the same,” Ron responded.

“Well, don’t you dare do anything stupid in an attempt to try and join me sooner.” After hearing Harry’s accounts before facing Voldemort, they knew there was an afterlife waiting for them.

“I won’t make any promises.” 

“Ron, the kids will need you. Be strong for them.”

“Reckon they’ll need to be stronger for me.”

“I love you, Ronald Weasley,” Hermione decided it was time to change the subject. “Thank you for choosing me.”

“It was never a choice, Hermione. You were always it for me, even when I didn’t want to admit it. I love you, too.”

A tear slipped out of Hermione’s eye as she snuggled closer to Ron. He held her close as her breathing pattern changed and he could tell she’d fallen asleep.

There was a knock at the door, and Rose walked in with the mortician. “Dad?” she said softly. “It’s time.”

Ron looked at his wife once more, and leaned in to kiss her forehead and whispered, “I can’t wait to see you again, love. Thank you for everything.”

He stood up and Rose led him out of the room. Ron wanted nothing more than to join Hermione. Even despite knowing this was coming, he still couldn’t imagine going on without her, whether it was for a week or ten years. God, he hoped it wouldn’t be that long.

As he made his way downstairs, Hugo met them in the kitchen. He handed him an envelope. “What’s this?” Ron asked. 

“It’s a letter. We all got one. Mum asked me to give it to you after…” Hugo trailed off. Ron looked at his son, who’d inherited so many of Hermione’s features, save the auburn hair. 

He took the letter from Hugo. “Thanks, son.” Ron made his way to the sitting room and sat down, staring at the envelope. Rose and Hugo gave their father his space. They knew how heartbroken he was. Growing up, they’d always known there was a special bond between their parents, and they’d heard stories as they grew older. Hard as this was for them to lose their mum, they couldn’t fathom how hard this must be for their dad, who lost their one true love and soulmate. Ron carefully opened the letter and began reading Hermione’s neat handwriting. 

Dear Ron,

If you’re reading this, it means I’m not there anymore. Physically, at least. I’m writing this to you because I know that if the tables were turned, I’d be so lost without you and not know how to cope. I’m not going to tell you that things are going to be okay because I certainly wouldn’t want to hear that if I’d just lost you. So, it’s okay to not be okay. 

Don’t be afraid to seek comfort in the kids, or the rest of the family. I’m trying to think of how you are feeling, and forgive me if I’m thinking back to the time on the run when you’d left (I know, I’m sorry for bringing that up), and I truly thought I’d never see you again. The emptiness and loneliness I felt is hard to describe, but I imagine it might be similar to this now.

You know I could go on and write forever if it meant you finding solace in these words, but I know that it will not take away the pain and the hurt. I’m sorry I had to leave this life. If it was my choice, I’d stay with you until your very last breath so that we didn’t have to be apart. I’m so comforted in the fact that we know there’s an afterlife, and I promise you I’ll be the first one there to welcome you when it’s your time. 

Remember this: I loved you then, I love you still, I always have, and I always will. You were and are my everything. I love you, Ron. I’ll see you soon.

All my love,  
Hermione

The tears were pouring down Ron’s face, and he let out an audible sob as he realized he’d been holding his breath. Rose and Hugo entered the room quickly and flanked either side of him on the sofa. Rose wrapped her arms around her dad. 

“It hasn’t even been a day, and I miss her so much,” Ron said.

“I know, Dad, I know. We do, too,” Rose said as tears fell down her own face. “We still have each other, though.’

“We’ll always be here for you, Dad,” Hugo added. “We’ll get through this together.”

Ron looked down at the letter once more and re-read the last paragraph. He closed his eyes briefly. He knew the next few days would be hell. Probably even the next few weeks, months and even years, if he was still here that long. He made a new determination to try and be present for his children and grandchildren. Ron knew it would be what Hermione would want. I’ll see you soon, my love.


	34. That isn't an option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron finds out Hermione's going to Slughorn's party with McLaggen

That isn’t an option & How is this my fault.

Hermione was sitting across the common room, minding her own business and trying to ignore the face sucking that was happening across the room. Harry was sitting beside her, completing some of his own homework. It was getting late, so many of the students had retired to their dorms for the night. 

Finally, finally, Lavender detached herself from Ron’s face and it looked like they might attempt to get some sort of homework done. She couldn’t help but notice that Ron’s grades were worse than normal, no doubt from all the time spent snogging instead of focusing on schoolwork. 

The portrait hole opened, and McLaggen clambered in from his evening detention. He spotted Hermione by the fire and sauntered over. “Hey, Granger, excited for our date tomorrow?”

As repulsed as Hermione was by him, it was the perfect moment to make a dig at Ron, so she mustered all the energy she had to put on a fake show. “Yes, of course. What time will we be making our way down to the party?”

“I was thinking eight.”

“That sounds good, I’ll be ready,” she flashed an overly sweet smile.

“Excellent. Maybe we can even be late to the party, get lost in a corridor if you know what I mean?” Cormac waggled his eyes suggestively at her. Hermione giggled and smiled back at him, but gave no firm answer. “See you tomorrow then,” Cormac said as he headed for the boys staircase.

As Hermione went back to finishing her Ancient Runes assignment, she noticed Lavender packing up her things. She made a show of kissing Ron goodnight and taking off up the stairwell to the dorms. Harry had also packed up his things and was making himself scarce. She was trying to ignore the fact that Ron was staring straight at her, but then decided to engage.

“Can I help you with something?” she said to him.

“You’re taking McLaggen? Are you mental?” Ron said to her.

“Well, I suppose he was the next best option. Seeing how the first person fell through,” she responded snidely.

“Well, you can’t take him!” Ron said angrily.  
“Excuse me? Not that it’s any of your business, but seeing as how the party is tomorrow, that isn’t an option!” Hermione’s temper was rising. “Why do you even care?”

“He’s going to try and take advantage of you!” Ron’s tone was matching her own.

“Well, at least he wants to go with me! And hasn’t gone and snogged anyone else after saying yes!” Hermione was shoving her things in her bag.

“How is this my fault? You never actually asked! Let alone said it was a date. I was free to snog whoever I wanted!”

Hermione stood up then and crossed the room, consequently bringing her closer to him. “Yes, and you did just that, didn’t you? I hope she’s everything you ever wanted!” With that, Hermione stormed off to the girl’s dorm. 

Where did he get off trying to tell her who she could go to a party with? He’d given up that privilege when he’d gone and given her the cold shoulder, and again when he’d chosen Lavender over her. She was left hoping that the hurt would lessen with each passing day, only to be sadly mistaken. Someday, she wouldn’t let Ron Weasley affect her like this. She just wished she knew when ‘someday’ would be.


	35. Dealing with Phlegm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione sees Ron talking to Fleur and becomes jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two and their jealousy...sheesh.

Dealing with Phlegm  
Ron was outside with the impossible task of degnoming the garden. It was bad enough when the twins or Harry were there to help, but right now he was on his own. He knew he’d need to finish the chore before he could go relax by the pond for the afternoon or his Mum would give him something ten times worse to do tomorrow. 

He heard the door open and saw Fleur walk out with a basket of laundry. Ron and Ginny had been in for a major shock when they’d come home for the summer holidays, only to realize that Fleur Delacour was living with them and engaged to Bill. Thankfully, Ron had grown up a bit, so the Veela influence wasn’t as strong as it’d been back in fourth year. That wasn’t to say he still didn’t become entranced every now and then, but he could still focus on what he was doing if she walked into the room.

“Hello, Ron. Do you mind if I hang up my laundry or will zese little nuissances fling dirt on my freshly laundered clozing?” Fleur greeted him as she made her way to the clothesline.

“I think these are the last three. Ron said as he flung another one far off into the field.”

“ ‘Ow long have they invaded your family’s garden?” she asked.

Ron shrugged. As long as I can remember. We need to kick them out at least once a week when during the summer.”

“Ah, I am glad we do not ‘ave them in France. At least, not in ze city.” Fleur said as Ron continued getting rid of the last of the gnomes.

“How do you like it out here?” Ron asked.

“It eez not bad. I quite like ze quiet of the countryside. It eez peaceful. Your family is very kind to let me stay with zem.”

“Er, yeah, anytime.” Ron wasn’t really sure what to say to her in that regard. He knew his Mum did not approve, and Ginny was not enthralled about Fleur’s extended stay either. He could understand that since she never did much to help out around the house, at least not in the last few weeks that Ron had been home.

He flung the last gnome and said, “That should be the last of them. You should be safe to hang up those clothes now.”

“Thank you, Ronald. Do you have anything planned for zis afternoon?” 

“Hopefully relaxing by the pond and hiding from any other chores Mum decides to dole out” Ron joked.

“Ah, yes, it eez a beautiful day for that.”

They heard a loud bang as the side door slammed shut. Ginny shot Hermione a weird look as they came out the door. Hermione looked annoyed by something, but Ron had no idea what he could have possibly done. She’d only just arrived last night. Ron noticed she had a towel wrapped around her, and a bag that surely contained a plethora of books that she’d flit between as they laid in the sun. 

He heard her huff as she walked by them, and Ginny called to Ron. “We’re walking over to the pond now if you want to join us.”

“Uh, yeah sure, be there in a few.” He watched them, mainly Hermione, walk away and turned to head back into the house to gather his things.

“I do not think Hermione eez very ‘appy with me,” Fleur commented.

Ron looked at her thoughtfully. “Why do you say that?”

Fleur gave a knowing smile as she said, “No reazon, but you’d do well to give ‘er enough attention while she eez here.”

“Er, alright then,” Ron said. He really wasn’t sure what she meant, of course he’d pay her enough attention. He invited her there after all. Plus, he was excited to be able to spend some time with her before Harry arrived. Still, he couldn’t help but think about Hermione’s odd behavior as he trudged back into the house.

***********************  
Hermione tossed her stuff down when they reached the pond, and sat down in the grass. “Can you believe him?” she complained to Ginny.

“I know, how dare he have a conversation with Fleur!” Ginny responded with a smirk. “Come on, Hermione, he wasn’t even showing off or flirting with her. Come to think of it, it hasn’t even happened that much since we’ve been home.”

“Well good, maybe that means he’s actually maturing.”

“Why do you care anyways?” Ginny asked. Her question was rheotorical, since she did know why it bothered Hermione.

“Shouldn’t he be spending time with me and not her? I was the one he invited over to stay for the summer. He was clearly done degnoming!”

“Hermione, it was just a conversation,” Ginny reassured her. “Green does not look good on you.”

“Green?” 

“You’re obviously jealous. Need I remind you that Fleur’s engaged to Bill. Ron knows that, and his crush from fourth year was just that. He doesn’t have feelings for her now.” She looked back towards the house, and saw him walking out the door. “Look, he’s heading over now. So you can play this two ways. Pretend like nothing happened, or be mad at him for nothing.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Fine, I guess you’ve made your point.”

“A little flirting wouldn’t hurt either, you know.” Ginny laughed as Hermione looked at her blankly, face turning red.


	36. Friendly Correspondence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron notices Hermione writing to Viktor. 5th Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the jealousy...I'm starting to sense a prompt pattern in retrospect.

Friendly Correspondence  
The massive list of chores was finally done for the day, and Hermione was sitting in the small bedroom she and Ginny were sharing at Grimmauld Place. Viktor had written her a letter that had been delivered the other morning, but she hadn’t had a chance yet to respond to him. Ron was preoccupied trying to listen in on the Order meeting with the twins, so she figured now was as good a time as any to slip away unnoticed.

Ron always acted weird about Viktor, so Hermione felt most comfortable writing in private. It wasn’t like anything was going on between them. They weren’t in a relationship, but Hermione really enjoyed his company and friendship. This was all just friendly correspondence now. Especially since he’d gone home and they wouldn’t be seeing each other for who knows how long.

As she skimmed over his letter, he told her what life was like now that he was back in Bulgaria, and how busy his training schedule was for Quidditch. He’d invited her again to spend time with him over the summer, and ended that he’d hoped they’d be able to see each other soon.

Dear Viktor,

It’s so nice to hear from you. I’m glad you made it back to Bulgaria safely, and are able to pick right back up for practice. You must have a busy schedule ahead for the upcoming quidditch season. 

Things are going well here. I’ve been quite busy now that I’ve been off from school. My summer work is nearly completed already, but that will give me time to read other material for leisure instead of work. 

While I do sincerely appreciate the offer to come visit you this summer, I’ve already made summer plans to spend time with my family, as well as the Weasleys. Maybe we’ll be able to catch up at some point-

The door opened. “There you are! Why didn’t you come down to eavesdrop with us? Not that we heard anything. Mum’s getting smarter,” Ron walked into the room, startling Hermione mid-sentence. “Who are you writing to? Harry?” He walked over to her.

“Oh, it’s nothing important…” Hermione lied. 

Ron looked at her and down at the parchment. “Viktor? You’re really writing to him? What the bloody hell could he want. You just saw him two weeks ago!” He grabbed the letter that was addressed to Hermione.

“Ron! You’ve no right! That’s personal!” Hermione was grabbing at the air as Ron held it up out of her reach. 

“He’s really pushing this whole invite to go visit him in Bulgaria! Why can’t he take no for an answer? You did say no right?”

“Will. You. Give. Me. That!” She kicked him in the shin, and it was enough to throw him off his guard so she could snatch the paper back from him. 

“Ow! What was that for?!” Ron said.

“For being invasive! I don’t know what your continued problem with Viktor is, but I wish you’d trust me when I say we’re just friends!”

Ron was gaping at her. Opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

“If it interests you that much, I told him that I’m spending the summer with you! Will you stop whatever this is? I chose you, not him!” Hermione’s anger didn’t allow her to register the words that had come out of her mouth. When she caught what she’d said, she quickly followed with “I mean, I chose to stay with you, not him…” The blush on her face was quite pronounced.

Ron had also stopped still, his mouth open as he stared at her. After she’d corrected herself, he’d snapped out of it. “Right, yeah. Sorry…” he trailed off, ears also matching the color of Hermione’s cheeks. “I’ll just leave you to finish writing your letter.”

“I’m almost done. You can stay if you want to wait.” Hermione went back to the desk and finished the sentence that had been left hanging, and wrapped up the rest of the letter. She tied it to the foot of the delivery owl, and sent it on it’s way now that it was dark enough.

“You know, Viktor is just a friend. He’s not my boyfriend or anything.”

“Er, yeah.” They both stood there awkwardly before Ron said, “Wanna go see if the twins want to play exploding snap or something?”

“Sure, that sounds good,” Hermione responded as she followed him out of the room.


	37. First time at the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's nervous about going to the Burrow for the first time.

First Time at the Burrow  
Hermione,

You’ll never guess what happened! Dad scored tickets to the Quidditch World Cup in England! He was even able to get two extra for you and Harry to come along. Mum and Dad said it would be alright with them if you wanted to come and stay with us for the last two weeks before Hogwarts. What do you think? Will your parents let you?

Dad said we can hook up the fireplace at your house by floo and we’ll come get you a week from Friday, around 7:00? Write me back and let me know soon. Can’t wait to hopefully see you! Don’t spoil Pig too much while he’s there.

Ron

Hermione was rereading his letter for the millionth time after she’d double checked her trunk to make sure she had everything. She couldn’t believe her parents were letting her go stay with Ron’s family for two weeks before she headed off to Hogwarts for another year. Of course, she’d be staying in Ginny’s room with her, so that made things more appropriate, and her parents got on well with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley whenever they met in Diagon Alley.

This was the first time a friend had ever invited her over. She missed Ron so much over the summer, and was excited to see him. And Harry, too, of course. For some reason her stomach was filled with butterflies and she felt nervous. They were so prominent that she’d barely touched her dinner. Hermione chalked it up to wanting to make a good impression with Ron’s family. Yes, that was it. It definitely had nothing to do with the so-called ‘crush’ she may or may not be developing for him. 

No, you can’t have a crush on Ron. He’s your best friend. You enjoy spending time with him. That’s all...right? Hermione was having a hard time believing the mantra she’d been telling herself all summer. She went back to looking over the letter again when she heard a whoosh through the fireplace.

Mr. Weasley stepped out. “Hello, Hermione!” he said cheerfully.

“Hi, Mr. Weasley!” she said. “Mum, Dad, he’s here!” Her parents came into the living room from the kitchen and they exchanged pleasantries. 

“Thank you so much for inviting Hermione to stay with you the next two weeks. She’s very excited!” Mrs. Granger had said.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all! We’re happy to have her. Ron is very excited to have her over as well, and I know Ginny is looking forward to having another girl in the house. Is your trunk all set, Hermione? I’ll send it over now.” Mr. Weasley asked. Hermione nodded, and Mr. Weasley cast a nonverbal spell, vanishing the trunk. 

Mr. Granger looked wide eyed at the scene. “I’ll never get used to seeing magic first hand.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Not compared to all of the muggle contraptions you all use! We really must get together some time. I’d love to learn more about eclectricity! Are you ready, Hermione?”

“Yes, I believe so,” she said as she went to go hug her parents goodbye. “Thank you for letting me go. I love you, Mum and Dad.”

“Of course, sweetheart! Remember your manners, and don’t forget to write!” Mrs. Granger said.

As Hermione turned back towards the fireplace, Mr. Weasley said, “ You go on ahead. I’ll be right behind you.”

Hermione tossed some floo powder in and stepped in and said, “The Burrow!” and vanished out of sight. She appeared a few moments later in the fireplace of the Weasley’s home, and she stepped out of it, dusting the soot off of her clothes. Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table, and turned when they heard her arrive.

“Hermione!” they both said as they got up and went over to her. Ginny hugged her first and then Hermione turned to Ron second. Neither of them was sure what to do, which resulted in a sort of half hug/half ‘It’s really good to see you’ statement. Both Ron and Hermione averted their eyes then as their faces grew redder, Ginny watching the scene in front of her with a piqued curiosity. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and noticed Hermione was there. 

“Hello, dear!” she bustled over. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Thank you so much for having me, Mrs. Weasley. I really appreciate it,” Hermione said.

“Oh, it’s nothing, dear! We’re happy to have you. Ronnie’s been bouncing off the walls with excitement all week.” Ron’s face was just beginning to recover from it’s previous blush, when he became redder and splotchier than before. Ginny was stifling a laugh, as Hermione’s cheeks also returned to the rosy color they’d just been. “I’ll send your trunk upstairs to Ginny’s room. Why don’t you two show her around, and help her get comfortable?” Mrs. Weasley shooed them away.

Ron and Ginny led the way as Hermione followed close behind. She hoped her nerves would start to go away the longer she was at the Burrow, but seemed to realize she’d become more self conscious around Ron now that she was there. And was he having the same feelings? Hermione made a mental note to talk to Ginny about that later on before they went to bed tonight. This was going to be the best summer she’d ever had.


	38. Hermione's 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Harry realize it's Hermione's birthday...on her birthday. 2nd year

Hermione’s 13th  
Harry and Ron joined Hermione at breakfast in the Great Hall on the morning of September 19th. As they were tucking into their eggs and bacon, an owl arrived carrying a card and parcels for Hermione. She took the gifts and card from the owl and it set off on it’s way.

“What’s all that for?” Ron asked curiously.

“Oh, um it’s for my birthday,” Hermione said casually.

‘Your birthday? When is it? Why didn’t you tell us?” Ron looked to Harry, “Did you know her birthday was coming up?” Harry shook his head since his mouth was full.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Ron. It’s today, actually. I’m officially a teenager,” Hermione said, waving her finger around in the air as if to say ‘whoop-de-doo’.

“It is a big deal, Hermione! We’re your friends, and we didn’t get you anything! Bloody hell, we didn’t even know!”

“Well, how would you? We weren’t friends this time last year, and I only know when yours is because we were in school, and everyone knows when Harry was born, being the Boy who Lived and all,” Hermione was still trying to deflect the importance of today.

Harry groaned at the mention of ‘boy who lived’ as the bell rang to indicate that their first class was starting soon. Hermione stuffed the packages in her bag as she got up and began walking to class. 

“This isn’t over!” Ron called to her. He looked at Harry and said, “We have to do something!”

“What are you thinking?” Harry asked.

“I- I don’t know,” Ron said as he looked slightly crestfallen. “Can I borrow Hedwig? I’ll write to Mum and see if she can knit her a scarf or something, and maybe Fred and George can get me a cupcake or something from the kitchens for her…” Ron was spewing all the ideas he had out loud.

“That’s a good idea. I was just going to send an owl order for ink and those quills she likes,” Harry said.

“Brilliant! Maybe we can surprise her when it all comes in!” Ron said eagerly.  
“Yeah, alright. We’ll send your letter and the order out with Hedwig after lunch,” Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement. They both got up and hurried off to Join Hermione in Herbology. 

*********

Exactly one week later, Hedwig had finally made her returns with all the requested and ordered items. Ron’s mum had a cozy plum colored scarf and sent some homemade fudge, and Harry had ordered three new quills and two bottles of ink for Hermione. Ron figured the fudge would suffice as the sweet treat, so he didn’t ask the twins for the kitchen favor, figuring he’d need it sometime in the future.

“Ready?” Ron asked Harry as they gathered the neatly wrapped packages. Harry nodded and they headed down the stairs, where they found Hermione working on some homework assignment by the fire. Ron plopped down next to her as Harry took the open arm chair. They set the gifts in front of her.

“What’s all this?” she asked, pausing from her hurried scratching of quill on parchment.

“Happy belated birthday!” Ron said.

“Yeah, we’re sorry we didn’t know,” Harry added. “Better late than never?”

“I told you not to worry about it. You really didn’t have to,” she said.

“Well, it’s too late now, so go on and open them!” Ron pushed them closer to her.  
One by one, Hermione opened each package. Her eyes started to water a bit towards the end. “Thank you both. I love all of it,” she’d said. “It was very thoughtful.”

“What’s wrong? You look like you’re going to cry,” Ron was worried that it hadn’t been enough.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Hermione had started to say, but the look on Ron’s face indicated that answer wasn’t going to cut it. “It’s just, I’ve never had any friends who wanted to celebrate my birthday with me, let alone get me gifts. It means a lot,” Hermione said quietly.  
“Well, of course we’d want to celebrate with you!” Harry said. “You are our friend, after all!”

“Yeah, and next year, we promise we won’t be late!” Ron said. 

“Thank you,” Hermione told them again. She felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world.


	39. A Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione runs into Krum while out Christmas shopping.

The snow was falling lightly on the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. Hermione had apparated there to pick up Ron’s Christmas gift. She’d just returned home for the Christmas holidays from Hogwarts, and needed to get her shopping done with only a few days to spare.

She had one more stop to make, her hands full of packages already. She’d owled ahead to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a Chudley Cannons Keeper jersey for Ron. Now that they were together, she wanted to splurge a bit, getting him something she knew he would love. It was something she’d wanted to get for a while, but quidditch team jerseys were on the more expensive side of things, and she never wanted it to come across as too forward.

Hermione entered the shop and made her way to the counter. She told the shopkeeper that she was there to pick up an owl-ahead order for Granger. While she waited, she noticed that the shop was quite busy, with a line towards the back. 

The shopkeeper came back with the jersey and placed it in a bag for her. “That’ll be 31 galleons, 3 sickles and 5 knuts.” Hermione pulled out the appropriate change. She exchanged the money for her package.

“What’s going on in the back of the shop today?” She asked curiously.

“You don’t know? Viktor Krum has been here all morning signing autographs. He’s finishing up now.”

“Viktor’s here? I haven’t heard from him in so long,” Hermione said to herself.

“You know him personally?” The shopkeeper eyed her. She was used to that by now. No one expected someone like her to be friends with a famous quidditch player. “He must be done, he’s making his way over now.”

Hermione turned to look as he nodded his head in that direction. “Herm-in-inny?” she heard Viktor say.

“Viktor! What a surprise!” Hermione made her way over to him, and gave him a friendly hug. “How are you?”

“I am doing vell, and you? I vuz glad to hear you were alright after the outcome of the var.”

“Yes, I’m actually on holiday now. I decided to return to Hogwarts for my last year. I didn’t attend last September.” She said awkwardly.

“So I’ve read. I do keep up on the news. Vut brings you here?”

“Just some Christmas shopping. How long are you in London for?” Hermione asked.

“Only for the day. Do you happen to have other plans? Vould you like to get some lunch with me? I am starved.”

“I can only imagine how exhausting signing autographs must be,” Hermione said as she laughed. Hermione thought catching up over lunch would be nice, but was worried that someone might see and print some ridiculous story about them. The last thing she needed was some tabloid printing fake news and Ron seeing and believing it.

“So? Vut do you say?” he pressed.

“Um, well-” She was about to explain her trepidation when she heard a familiar voice.

“Hermione? What are you doing here?” Ron had entered the store and walked up behind her. She looked down quickly at her bags to make sure he couldn’t see anything, and turned to let him join their conversation.

“Ron! I could ask you the same question! I was just picking up some last minute gifts and ran into Viktor.”

Ron looked up at Viktor and curtly nodded at him. It was definitely more civil than he’d been in years past.

“Who are you shopping for here?” Ron had the tiniest of smirks on his face, clearly trying to get a hint of what his gift could be out of her.

“Ginny,” she lied quickly. 

Viktor cut in then. “I ‘ave invited Hermione to lunch with me. I am only in town today, and vould like to catch up. She has not given an answer yet, but you are more than velcome to join us.”

Ron was surprised at Viktor’s invitation, and contemplated them both for a moment before responding. Hermione held her breath, not knowing how he was going to react. “Sure, if Hermione wants to do that, I’d be happy to join. I didn’t know shopping could work up this much of an appetite,” Ron chuckled.

Hermione exhaled and relaxed. It wasn’t that Ron had anything to worry about, but she worried that his insecurities might creep up and get the best of him. “That would be great, Viktor. Thank you for inviting us,” she looked at him thankfully. 

“I just have to grab a couple things if you don’t mind,” Ron said. They both nodded as Ron went to a different area of the store. 

Hermione and Viktor went to wait outside the shop. “You both seem happy,” Viktor observed.

Hermione smiled. “We are.”

“That’s good. It is about time, though I am disappointed it could not have been me. He is very lucky.” It seemed Viktor had finally accepted what he’d known for a while. Hermione’s heart had always belonged to her red headed best friend.

“I’m lucky, too. Thank you for inviting him along with us,” she said.

“It vos not a problem.”

Ron came out of the store then. “Thanks for waiting!” he said cheerfully and then looked at Krum. “The shopkeeper was wondering if you’d left. Said something about squaring up? I told him I’d send you back in.”

“Oh! I got distracted when I saw Herm-in-inny. Thank you. I vill be right back.” Viktor hurried inside.

Hermione turned to Ron. “I hope you haven’t been following me around all morning.”

“Nope, we both had the same idea about getting some shopping done. I was helping George out at the store, and then needed to pick a few things up for Ginny, too. We’d better compare gifts so she doesn’t get the same thing from each of us.”

“I’m sure we’re fine,” Hermione said. “Did you know Viktor was signing autographs today?”

“Not a clue. Was nice of him to invite me along with you both,” Ron shuffled his feet.

“It was. I hadn’t actually committed before you got there. I didn’t want the Prophet to skew things, you know? I’ve been lucky to go in and out of stores so far today without being noticed.”

“Ah yes, I can see the headline now. ‘Trouble with the Trio? Granger dumps Weasley for old flame Krum.’” 

Hermione laughed, “You have nothing to worry about. You know that, right?” She leaned into his arms.

“Yeah, I trust you. I figure I’ve accused you of enough with Krum for one lifetime.”

“I appreciate that, since you know I’ll expect him to be invited to our wedding,” Hermione smiled as she leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“As long as he’s a guest and I’m standing by your side, I think I can live with that,” he said beaming.


	40. Talking Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets jealous when Angelina and Katie want to talk to Ron..even if it's only about Quidditch.

Talking Strategy  
It was a blustery cold Saturday and the Hogwarts students were allowed to go into Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron were walking into the village, Harry having been assigned detention for the millionth time this year.

“I’ve got to stop at Scrivenshafts and Gladrags. Do you want to come with me or should I meet you in Honeydukes or something?” Hermione asked Ron.

“Er, actually, I told Angelina and Katie I’d meet them at the Three Broomsticks. Want to join me there when you’re done?” Ron told her.

“What? You- You didn’t tell me that!” Hermione said. It wasn’t that she thought this was a date or anything, but they had agreed to go together. Could she really be blamed for somehow hoping it could be more?

“I dunno, they asked if we could talk after practice last night. Just meet me there when you’re done, yeah? Hopefully it won’t take long…” Ron said.

“Alright,” Hermione turned and headed off down the lane while Ron entered the Three Broomsticks. He ordered a butterbeer and looked around to see if Angelina and Katie were there. He saw them tucked back a ways, and walked over to their table.

“Finally!” said Angelina. “What took you so long?”

“Hi to you, too. Was just figuring out a plan with Hermione. You aren’t going to kick me off the team, are you? I mean, I’d understand why if you wanted-” Ron started rambling.

“What? Of course not! You’re the best keeper we’ve got. No, we wanted to talk to you about the whole Weasley is our King bit the Slytherins have started,” Angelina explained.

“Yeah, it’s really quite awful, and we both agree that it really shouldn’t be happening.” Katie agreed.

“Diversion tactics are one thing, but what they’re doing is trying to humiliate you in front of the entire school,” Angelina finished.

This was the last thing Ron was expecting. He had honestly tried to forget about the stupid song and just move on. None of the other Gryffindors mentioned it after the fact, so he tried to assume that meant they didn’t agree with it. Angelina and Katie’s words were the first outright opposition to it he’d heard.

“Oh, er, I mean, what can we do? The Slytherins are always coming up with rubbish ideas like that, and they never get into trouble for it. Besides, it’s not like they can punish a whole house…”

“Well, would you rather try to ban it or just let them do it again and potentially cost us another match?” Angelina’s temper was pretty short.

Katie tried to explain in a calmer fashion. “Angelina’s not saying that you’ll blow the match because of it, all of us were distracted. What they said was really hurtful, and as your teammates, we care about you and what others say about you! I almost missed three catches because I was listening more than paying attention to where the quaffle was.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Ron was open to hear what they had to say.

“Well, the first thing would be to talk to McGonagall. See if there’s anything the teachers can do,” Katie explained.

“And if that doesn’t work, the twins have got some ideas up their sleeves to distract the fans from their chanting if it happens again. If they can’t play, they might as well be useful in some fashion. And we’ll know what to expect so we won’t get distracted by it,” Angelina added.

Ron contemplated them before answering. “Do you really think it will help things? We’re already in enough trouble with Umbridge as it is. We don’t need to add anything more and not even be able to have a Gryffindor team.”

Angelina let out a long exhale. “You’re right. I didn’t even think of that.”

“I still think we should talk to McGonagall though. At least we can say we tried,” Katie said.

“I suppose that would be fine. I’ll deal with the taunting if it means we’ll still be able to play, though. I don’t want to make things worse.” Ron appreciated their concern over the whole thing, but the more he thought about it, the more he figured that there wasn’t any way to make the Slytherins stop. They basically had a full run of the school now that Umbridge had all this ridiculous power, and the Gryffindors were walking a fine line as it is. He didn’t want the loss of quidditch to fall on his shoulders.

“Great, I’m glad we’ve got a plan.” Katie and Angelina finished the rest of their butterbeers. “Well, we better be off. Thanks for meeting us,” Angelina said as she got up from the table.

“Bye, Ron,” Katie smiled as she followed suit. They passed Hermione on their way out, who met their smiles and greeting with a scowl.

She slid into the booth across from Ron. “So? What was that all about?”

“Hello to you, too,” Ron said sarcastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “What? Is it some sort of secret?”

“No, far from it. What is your deal today?”

“Because friends tell each other everything! It’s unlike Angelina and Katie to want to talk to you outside the pitch.”

“Hermione, you need to take a breath and relax. It sounds like you’ve been spending too much time around Parvati and Lavender,” Ron laughed.

“And you’re avoiding the subject!” Hermione persisted.

“They just wanted to talk strategy for the next game, that’s all. It wasn’t like they were trying to set me up with someone or something ridiculous like that. Besides, even if it was, we’d already made plans to come together, so I wouldn’t ditch you or anything.”

Even though Ron meant it as friends, Hermione’s cheeks turned pink as she stammered, “Oh, well, I didn’t- It wasn’t- I was just curious. I like to know about things…”

Ron sniggered. “I know. Seriously, Hermione, it was nothing. Now, can I go get you a butterbeer or something?”

Hermione met his eyes with a tiny bit of a surprised look on her face. “Sure, that would be nice. Thanks, Ron.”

As Ron got up and went to the bar, he thought about why he didn’t actually tell her what the strategy was. He was sure she was just as concerned about the ‘Weasley is our King’ shtick, but she’d never said anything about it. He brushed it off. She had enough to worry about this year, let alone how an entire house was treating him. It’s my battle, he thought, best not to worry her with it.


	41. Late Night Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th Year drabble after the Department of Mysteries

Late Night Reassurance  
“‘...quite enough damage to be going on with…”’ Madam Pomfrey had said about the curse Dolohov had hit her with. Ron had been rocked to his core. He wasn’t supposed to be awake. Wasn’t supposed to be listening, but he didn’t care.

“Is she going to be alright?” He noticed what had to be at least ten potion bottles at her bedside.

His words had startled Madam Pomfrey. “Yes, Mr. Weasley, she will be fine in time. The spell was nonverbal, so that diminished its effect on her. I also suspect that there was some sort of shield charm that blocked part of the spell. You don’t need to worry, though. She’ll be awake before you know it.” Her tone had softened slightly, noticing his concern.

“When?” Ron needed to know. He needed to see her awake, to talk to her and make sure she’d be okay. 

“I cannot say, but most likely sometime within the next few hours. The potions need time to work into her system. Please try and get some sleep, Mr. Weasley. Staying up and worrying will not help either of you.” Madam Pomfrey walked out of the infirmary space then and into her office.

Ron watched Hermione’s sleeping, unmoving form. He was reminded of when she was petrified during second year. The fear he was feeling was also reminiscent of that time as well. He really needed to do a better job of protecting her. Ron couldn’t imagine life without her, and didn’t want to.

They’d decided over the past summer that no matter what they would stay by Harry’s side, helping him see this through, but not once had he thought about the chances that the whole thing could result in death. Not that it mattered. He’d die for Harry or Hermione in the blink of an eye, but he didn’t want to think about a life without her. Harry and Hermione, Ron told himself. That was a slip, right?

Ron became lost in his own thoughts for who knew how long. Tired as he was, he couldn’t sleep. Not until he’d heard Hermione’s voice. Until he could be certain she was alright. He heard a groan come from Hermione’s direction. Her face was twisted in pain and she was trying to move into a more comfortable position.

“Hermione!” Ron said quickly. “No, try not to move, Madam Pomfrey said you’d be in a lot of pain.”

“Ron? What happened?” Hermione said as her eyes finally opened, following the sound of his voice.

“Dolohov hit you with some sort of curse. Do you remember anything?”

Hermione lifted her arm to rub her temple, as if willing herself to remember. “I remember seeing a purple flame shoot at me. I think I tried to use protego, but it must not have covered me all the way.”

Ron nodded eagerly. She was remembering things, which was always a good sign. “Madam Pomfrey also thinks he cast it nonverbally because the curse was weaker than it could have been. If it’d been full force, you would have…” he trailed off.

“But I’m not, don’t worry. I’ll be fine, I just feel sore.”

“Hermione, don’t you dare tell me not to worry. You’ve got ten potions at your bedside that you have to take! This was serious,” Ron said harshly.

“Well, I’m awake, aren’t I? What about everyone else?” she asked him.

“Everyone’s okay, I think. I haven’t heard anything more. I suspect they’re waiting to tell us something. I haven’t seen Harry...that’s not like him.” Ron was trying to remember if he’d heard any other news.

“No, it’s not…” Hermione frowned.

“Hermione, I know we said we’d help Harry, and I’m not changing my mind but…” Ron’s tone had softened a bit.

“But what?” Hermione coaxed.

“Seeing you lying there reminded me of when you were Petrified, and I just- there’s got to be a way to keep you safer. This is the second time you’ve almost died.” Ron said, looking away from her.

“Ron, if you’re trying to tell me that I should stay behind, you’re sadly mistaken if you think I’m going to listen!”

“No! That’s not what I meant! Of course we’re both going to be in danger until this is all over, but…” I can’t lose you. “Nevermind. I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. Why are you here, by the way? What happened?” Hermione asked him, as if suddenly realizing he must be injured too, to be in one of the beds beside her.

“Eh, got in a little fight with the brains. Looks like I’ll have some crazy tentacle scars from it,” Ron attempted a joke.

Hermione was about to be all protective of him when Madam Pomfrey came back in to check on her patients.

“We’ll talk more soon,” Ron said as he saw Hermione nod. He figured it’d be best if he at least pretended to be asleep so he wouldn’t get the wrath of Madam Pomfrey.


	42. Family Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione brings up Ron's mention of the family tree a few years later

Family Tree  
Hermione was admiring the new addition on her left ring finger, laying next to Ron in bed. “Does it feel weird?” Ron asked her.

“A little bit, yes, but I love it,” she said with a wide smile.

“It looks perfect, if I do say so myself.” Ron chuckled.

“I’m going to be a Weasley,” she thought out loud. “Officially, this time.”

Ron shot her a confused look. “Officially?”

“Remember when we were on the run? At Grimmauld Place? You said you’d teach me your entire family tree and pretend I was your cousin to help keep me safe.” Hermione looked at him fondly.

“Ah, yes, that was rather noble of me, wasn’t it?” Ron grinned. “Of course I didn’t think about the fact that we were already with Harry and put a target on our heads, anyway.”

“I still secretly loved the gesture. It showed me how much you cared, even if you wouldn’t say it outright.”

“I’ve always cared, just didn’t know how to tell you. I was too afraid to mess things up. Was also worried you didn’t feel the same.” Ron shook his head.

“We were quite daft, weren’t we?” Hermione agreed. They both fell into comfortable silence before Hermione said, “So, when do my lessons start?”

“What?” Ron asked.

“My family tree lessons. Now that I’ll be your wife soon, I really should know your family tree.”

Ron leaned over to Hermione and said, “I really like the sound of that,” as his lips met hers.

“What? Family tree lessons?” Hermione asked innocently.

“No, that you’ll be my wife,” he gave his signature lopsided grin that never ceased to make Hermione’s heart melt.


	43. A Daily Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione know more about each other than they realize.

A Daily Affair

“Ready for tryouts tomorrow?” Hermione had asked Harry and Ron. They were sitting down in the Great Hall for breakfast, almost done with their first full week of sixth year.

“I’ll be ready when it’s over,” Ron said as he began doling out bacon and eggs on his plate. 

“What about you, Harry?” Hermione continued the conversation, interested in his answer, what with being the team captain and all.

Harry watched as Hermione poured pumpkin juice for Ron and then herself before fixing her bowl of porridge. Ron absentmindedly spooned fruit into a small cup and placed it next to Hermione’s porridge bowl, as she reached for the toast and placed three slices on his plate. They were completely oblivious to the fact that they were helping prepare each other’s plates. How long had this been going on?

“Harry?” Hermione said, finally looking up. “What are you staring at?”

“N-nothing,” Harry said quickly, as he smirked at the two of them, not that either of them noticed.. He certainly wasn’t going to point this out now, but hopefully it’d be a story to tell sometime in the future. 

“Guess he doesn’t want to think about quidditch today, Hermione,” Ron said with a shrug and a smirk, finally snapping Harry out of his own thoughts about his two best friend’s and their potential love life.

“No, I’m just excited for it to be over, and have a team to start training. I should probably go and get the list from McGonagall at some point today. Don’t let me forget,” he said as he tucked into his own breakfast, joining them in companionable silence.


	44. The Way you Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione hates her post pregnancy body. Ron reassures her *smut*

The Way You Look  
Hermione gave a big sigh as she stepped into the bath. Rose had finally gone down for a nap after being fussy all morning. Hermione was sure it was because she was teething. She made a mental note to call her parents to see if they had any suggestions on how to ease the pain for Rose.

Ron had stepped out to help George at the shop for a couple hours, so Hermione was using the alone time to her advantage. She knew having a child would change everything about their lives and be completely exhausting. Everyone was right about that, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Ron was the best father to Rose, and he just knew what needed to be done and when. 

Hermione relaxed for a while, taking in the warm water and the smell of the bath bomb she’d chosen, letting her thoughts run through her head, pushing the never ending list of things to do to the back of her mind. When the water started to cool, Hermione stood up and stepped out of the tub, allowing it to drain. She dried herself off, and wrapped the towel around her. 

She became distracted by needing to wipe down the counter, and doing some general tidying up in the bathroom when the towel became loose and slipped off her. Normally, Hermione tried to avoid looking at her body post childbirth, but when she looked in the mirror it was all she could fixate on.

Her face looked permanently tired, the stretch marks were still visible despite all the concoctions she’d used while pregnant to help lessen the appearance of the marks, and then there was the extra baby weight she hadn’t been able to lose. It wasn’t that Hermione regretted having Rose, no, she would never in a million years change that, but she missed her pre-pregnancy body. Not that it was model material, but she was comfortable in two piece swim clothing, and she could appreciate now how her curves were in all the right places. It was the body Ron always gushed over, so she knew how much he’d loved it, even when she was being overly judgmental about herself.

They’d barely had time to be intimate with each other since Rose had been born, what with the healer restrictions, their schedules, and Rose had a knack for interrupting any sexy time they were able to start. The practical side of her mind knew that these were the reasons they hadn’t been able to be with each other, but that didn’t take away the nagging thought that perhaps Ron just wasn’t as attracted to her post-baby body. 

Her eyes were welling up with tears as she fixated on all the imperfections staring back at her. She didn’t hear the door open, and Ron came up behind her. “Hey there, beautiful,” he said as he snaked his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her cheek from behind. Ron looked into the mirror and noticed the distraught look on her face. “What’s wrong, love?”

“N-nothing,” Hermione said as the tears traitorously slipped down her face.

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Ron pointed out. 

Hermione made a motion to grab at her stomach as she said, “I hate the way I look.”

Ron looked surprised and placed his hands over hers. “What? Hermione, that’s mental, you’re bloody gorgeous.” 

“But I can’t seem to lose any of this baby weight, my clothes are either tight or baggy, and none of the things the family has suggested for the stretch marks are helping. And we haven’t...not since Rose came...and I know it’s silly, but I can’t help but feel like it’s because I’m not the same..” Once Hermione had started saying all of the negatives she saw out loud, she couldn’t seem to get them to stop.

Ron listened quietly, and when she had finished, he swiftly lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. 

“Ron, what are you-” Hermione started to say, but Ron stopped her as he placed his lips on hers. He kissed her deeply and with intention, attempting to show her how wrong she was. 

Hermione lost all train of thought as her body eagerly responded to him. She reached for his shirt and pulled at it. Ron swiftly pulled it over his head and threw it to the side. He propped himself up on one elbow as his opposite hand reached up and gently caressed her face. 

“Love, I know you may not be happy about the way you look, but you’re completely mental if you think the baby weight and stretch marks are a turn off for me. Hermione, you carried our baby for nine months. You went through hell during labor, and you’re the strongest woman I know for somehow managing to juggle taking care of an infant and working full time. I’ve never loved you, or your body, more. He began to move down her body, trailing kisses down her neck, her breasts, and on every single one of her stretch marks. 

“You look incredible for being the mother of a five month old. Don’t you ever for one second think that any of this-” he gestured to her midriff, “could ever make me want you less.”

“I love you,” Hermione said, her eyes filled with tears for a different reason this time.

“I love you, too. So much,” Ron said as he went back to kissing her, his hands exploring her body.

Hermione slid her own hands down to his trousers, frantically grasping at the button. “Ron-” she said breathily. “-Need you.” She could feel his hardness against her leg and knew she couldn’t wait any longer. If Rose woke up, she could cry it out for a few minutes. She mentally dared anyone to call her a bad mother for it. 

Ron made quick work of pulling down his pants and made to touch Hermione as his lips found hers again. “So wet,” he whispered into her mouth.

“Please,” she begged him. “It’s been too long,” she said as he moved his hand out of the way and replaced it with his hard length. He easily slipped into her as they hadn’t just been on a months long hiatus. Hermione gave an audible sigh as Ron felt like he was home again. His thrusting started slow, but quickly became frantic as they were making up for all the lost time. His hand found Hermione’s center again as he urged her on.

“Ron, I’m so close,” He heard Hermione say as she moaned quietly.

“Me, too, love. Come for me,” Ron said as he thrust harder still. His release was fast, but strong as he poured into her, Hermione’s moans against his lips as she met him in euphoria. 

He collapsed against her. “I love you, Hermione.”

“I love you, too. Thank you.” she said smiling at him. “I needed that.”

“Thank you. I think we both did.” He slipped out of her and grabbed his wand to clean them both up. He leaned back in to kiss Hermione tenderly.

They both got up and began to get dressed as they heard faint cries begin from the nursery. “She certainly has a knack for timing, doesn’t she?” Ron chuckled.

“She does. I was thinking, maybe she’s old enough to start spending one night a week with her grandparents? It wouldn’t be selfish of us to have one night to ourselves would it?” Hermione asked guiltily.

“Absolutely not. Mum’s been begging to take her, and I’m sure your parents would appreciate the extra time as well. It’s a brilliant idea,” Ron said as Hermione looked visibly relieved. 

“We’ll talk to Mum at Sunday dinner.” Rose’s cries became louder then. “I’ll get her, take your time.” Ron pulled his shirt over his head and kissed Hermione on the forehead before making his way to the nursery.  
Hermione may still have issues with the way she looked, but she’d get through it knowing she had the most loving husband, and a beautiful baby girl as a result. Some things in life were worth the minor inconvenience.


	45. A Knightly Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione asks Ron about a scar she notices

A Knightly Mark  
Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room one quiet fall evening during third year while Harry was off at quidditch practice. It was one of the few times she could get Ron to focus on his studies, since she normally promised him she’d play chess if he could finish an assignment or two. 

Normally she sat on his right side when they were on the couch, but today she found herself on his left side. She was revising one of her essays when something caught her eye. There was a dark red mark on Ron’s forearm that blended in with his freckles, but the coloring was just varied enough that it couldn’t be one.

She reached out and grazed the mark with her fingertip before she could stop herself. “What’s this?” she asked.

Ron looked up from his own work and down at where she’d just touched his arm. “What’s what?”

“That reddish mark right there, it looks different than the rest of your freckles.” Hermione blushed slightly.

“Oh, that’s just a scar.” Ron said.

“Where’d you get it from?” Hermione wondered.

“You don’t remember?” He raised an eyebrow, willing her to think.

“Er, no… It didn't happen when I was Petrified, did it?”

“No, it was from the chess match during first year. When I got knocked off the knight. Some of the debris hit me in the arm when I moved it to protect my face as I was falling.”

“Oh! I was so worried when you’d been knocked out that I hadn’t even noticed the marks.”

“Well, I was wearing a sweater, wasn’t I? You wouldn’t have noticed anyway. Besides the robes typically cover it up, too.”

“That’s true.” Hermione agreed.

“Speaking of chess, I think I’m just about done with this. Would you mind checking it over and then we could play a round?” He grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I suppose that can be arranged.”

“Hey, a deal’s a deal, is it not? I do my work, you play chess.”

“If it’s the only way to get you ahead on homework, it’s a small sacrifice to make,” Hermione said with a small smile.

Hermione took his work and thought back briefly to the mark on his arm. She hoped that would be one of the last marks to be permanently added to his body. His freckles were so unique, and she hated that those scars took away from them. Even if they were reminders of memories they’d shared together, fighting evil wizards. She shook her head and went back to his essay, thankful for the time they were able to continue sharing together, thanking her lucky stars that it had only been a close call.


	46. The Lopsided Haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny insists Hermione write a love poem to Ron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't mention it, but definitely try to envision the girls having a few shots of firewhiskey in their system before this conversation. Girl talk at it's finest!

The Lopsided Haiku  
“You should write a love note!” said Ginny eagerly.

“Excuse me?” said Hermione, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Yes, that’s exactly it. Like the ridiculous singing telegram I sent to Harry on Valentine’s Day in my first year.”

“No, absolutely not!” Hermione cringed at even the thought of that.

“I’m not saying you have to give it to him! But it would be funny if you two do get together down the road! You’d be able to use it to your advantage in many situations.” Ginny reasoned.

“Why have you had so much thought about this?” Hermione asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

“ A girl can still dream can’t she?” Ginny countered.

“But aren’t you with Dean?” 

“Well, yes, but only because you said I should try and move on and not wait for Harry to wake up and realize what he’s missing out on. Besides, I’ve already written mine, and if my dreams ever do become reality, I can always be the one to look back and say, ‘but I loved you first, and here’s the proof!” Ginny giggled.

“Do you even know how ridiculous you sound?” Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

“Oh, come on! You know you want to! It doesn’t have to be a full fledged poem! Oooh, what if you wrote a Haiku?! Yes, that sounds exactly like it’d be something you’d write. Come on, try it!” Ginny would not let this go.

In fairness, Hermione did think it was starting to sound fun. She’d never been one for any of the froo froo crush stuff. She couldn’t doodle Ron’s name in a notebook with hearts around it because he was always near her in school and could potentially see it. So maybe this could be her little secret after all. “Okay, fine, but you swear this will be our secret?” Hermione asked her.

Ginny squealed with excitement. “Yes!”

So Hermione ripped a piece of parchment out and began jotting down thoughts, and played around with them until she was satisfied with the flow of her haiku: 

His smile’s perfection  
Red hair and freckles galore  
Matches your blue eyes

Hermione sat back and read it a few times as Ginny jumped up to see. “Oh, this is brilliant!” She dissolved into more fits of laughter.

“Really? Poetry is not my strong suit, let alone haikus..” Hermione was about to crumple it up and burn it when Ginny snatched it out of her hand. “Ginny, no! What are you doing?!”

“Hiding this so you can’t destroy it!”

Hermione pouted. “I hate you sometimes.”

“Nope, that’s not going to work, sorry!”

“Ugh, I’m going to find Ron and Harry. They won’t humiliate me like this. I swear, I will get you back if you so much as even mention this to them.”

“Don’t worry, I know what your revenge streak can be like. It’ll be in a safe place until it’s time to break it out again, I promise.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, “I hope so,” as she left the room.


	47. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's furious that other girls are noticing Ron

Losing Control  
This could not be happening, Hermione thought to herself. The entire last week seemed to be spinning out of her control. Ron was icing her out for reasons she couldn’t even fathom. And then, when she was trying to help him this morning, he got defensive and mad all over again. 

She’d replayed the entire situation over and over again in her mind, with no new answers. I asked him to Slughorn’s party in Herbology. He said he’d like that. We were great for a few days. He came back from Quidditch practice, and wouldn’t even look at me, let alone speak to me. I tried to stop him from drinking the Felix potion, and his anger lashed out all over again. But he doesn’t need it! He’s great on his own!

Hermione may not know much about quidditch, but she’d watched enough backyard matches to know that Ron had good form, and saved nearly everything that came at him when it wasn’t a high stakes event. But did you tell him that? No. She let out an audible groan, not that anyone could hear it over all the cheering. 

Anger coursed through her veins as she heard Lavender giggling and cheering Ron’s name. Luna was singing ‘Weasley is our King’ as loud as she possibly could. She should be happy for all the support Ron was getting, but instead she was furious. Ron was hers!

...Except he wasn’t. She wasn’t moving fast enough. Hermione was too afraid of the rejection and loss of her best friend if she made a move that wasn’t received in kind. So she’d resolved to start small, ask him to Slughorn’s party, but not tell him it was a date. Gauge his reaction. Hope for him to ask for clarification or eventually tell him that’s what she wanted.

It was all going smoothly until it wasn’t. He was mad at her now for who knew what, and there were at least two other girls that were interested in him standing fairly close to her. Not that she could blame them. Every year Ron seemed to become more attractive, and he didn’t even realize it. His tall, lanky form was finally filling out from all those hours on the quidditch pitch. The freckles he hated so much complimented his short red hair and kind blue eyes. And his smile, that stupid lopsided grin of his could knock any girl right off their feet. 

Hermione had it bad, and if she didn’t do something soon, Hermione knew she’d lose her chance before it even started. Teenage girls didn’t honor someone else’s claim over another guy. Perhaps if they were friends, maybe. But Hermione’s friendship with Luna was still in it’s new phases, and Hermione never did become close with Lavender and Parvati.

Hermione’s brain continued to thrum rapidly at the thoughts whirring in her head. She had no one to talk to. If it wasn’t for the guilt of missing Ron’s last match the previous year, she would have left to get away from it all, but she couldn’t do that to him. Not again. Not even if they were fighting. So she used the fury she was feeling and channeled it into the conversation she vowed she was going to finally have with Ron after the match was over.


	48. Finally My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is finally ready to join Hermione in the afterlife. *great sadness awaits for this one* (I'm sorry for all the feelings in advance).

Finally My Time  
Hermione had only been gone a few weeks, and Ron was starting to feel more tired. It wasn't a ‘need to take a nap because I didn’t sleep well’ tired, but a tired that was felt deep in his bones. Ron was determined to make sure all the loose ends were tied up, so that Rose and Hugo wouldn’t be left with a mess to clean up after he was gone.

He knew his time was coming, and he was thankful that he didn’t have to live this life without her for too long. Ron made sure to spend the extra days doting on the grandkids, and reminiscing with Rose and Hugo. He always cherished the time he was able to spend with his family. 

During their conversation that evening, Hugo had said, “Dad, don’t feel like you have to hang on for us. We know Mum’s waiting for you.”

Rose had agreed. “You both have given us so much time, and we’re thankful for it. We can tell you’re ready.”

So Ron pulled out the parchment that contained the updated will and handed it to Rose. “Everything’s set, and should be easy for you to make do with. Don’t think for a second that either of us have ever left you. We’ll always be there. I love you both. You were the miracles we were never sure we’d have.” 

Both he and Hermione had always agreed to keep that between them until the time was right. Rose and Hugo both gave their father an odd look. “You’ll understand in time. I think I’m going to go upstairs and have a lie in,” Ron said as he got up. He hugged both kids and slowly made his way upstairs. 

Before he settled into bed, he pulled out the pensieve that he and Hermione had procured several years back. He used his wand to pull out the memories that he wanted the kids to see and understand, placing them in empty vials. Ron made sure he was no longer missing anything, and put the vials on the shelf next to the ones Hermione added not more than a month ago.

Satisfied, he put the pensieve back and closed the cabinet. Ron clambered into bed and rested his head on the pillow. He reached for the deluminator on his bedside table, and clicked it. “I’m ready to come home, love.” 

Ron closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Sometime soon after, his soul left his physical body, and he was on the Hogwarts Express in the same car he and Harry shared during their first year. He looked toward the door, and it slid open. Hermione appeared, very much the same as he remembered her in their prime. He grinned his biggest lopsided grin she’d ever seen as he stood up and took her in his arms. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered, as she said, “Welcome home, love.”


	49. Wanna Make a Bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron bets Hermione she can't show affection for one whole day.

Wanna make a bet?  
“Ron, you are such an annoying prat!” Hermione said to him, though her eyes were shining with adoration as she rolled them playfully. He’d just splashed her from being in the pond, trying to get her to abandon the book she was reading and join him in the water.

“Hah! I knew it! I win!” Ron whooped.

“What? No! That was not affection!” Hermione protested.

“Your words weren’t, BUT the tiny laugh at the end of them, paired with that look in your eyes was definitely telling,” Ron chuckled in triumph.

“I call foul! It’s your word against mine!” Hermione had been so careful all afternoon. Earlier that morning they were unknowingly fixing each other’s breakfasts at the table, as they did every morning to some extent, and Ginny made a gagging noise to Harry, making fun of them. 

“What?” Hermione had said in response, as Ginny explained that they were being ‘sickeningly sweet’ and needed to knock it off before they showed everyone else up with their couple-y antics. 

Hermione tried to protest as Ron watched on in amusement. He’d spent far too long hiding his affection for her, and he wasn’t about to stop now because of his sister’s pestering. “We aren’t that bad!” she’d said. “I could stop anytime if I really wanted to.”

“Oh, you could, could you?” Ron said. 

“You don’t think so?” she challenged.

“Definitely not. I bet you couldn’t last the rest of the day without showing some sort of affection for me.” Ron smirked.

“Oh, please, that’s barely a challenge for me.” Hermione scoffed. “We’ve spent enough time being annoyed with each other over the years. This will be easy. What will I be winning?”

“Hmm. How about a night out. If you win, you pick what we do, and if I win, I get to pick?” Ron asked. 

“You’re on,” Hermione said as she held out her hand to shake on it. This was going to be so simple. She had the perfect date idea in mind, which included several muggle activities that she knew he would enjoy. All she had to do was make everything he did annoy her for a full day.

“This oughta be good,” she heard Harry say to Ginny.

And so here they were, out by the pond in the late afternoon sun, arguing over whether Hermione had lost. “Ginny, did you see it? What are your thoughts? I think we need a second opinion.”

“I was watching, unfortunately. I hate to break it to you, Hermione, but your eyes did give you away. Ron’s right.”

Hermione looked distraught. She hated losing! Her face turned into a pout as Ron let out another triumphant cheer. 

He got out of the pond after and came over to her, “C’mere Hermione, and give me a victory hug,” his lopsided grin was so intoxicating.

She shut her book and stood up quickly to back away. “No, Ron you’re all wet! Dry off first!” she said through a laugh.

“I don’t think so!” he said as he started toward her. Hermione squealed with laughter and tried to run away, but it didn’t take long before Ron caught her in his arms.

Everything was perfect on that Voldemort-free summer day, and they could finally act like teens in love without the weight of the wizarding world on their shoulders.


	50. Author's Note

Hi all! Just a quick note if you're reading these tumblr prompts. I've gone ahead and re-organized them into time period and created a separate series. I've written A LOT and wanted to try and make it easier to find what you're looking for. 

So they are broken down into the following:

PS, COS & POA Drabbles  
GOF & OOTP Drabbles  
HBP Drabbles  
DH Drabbles  
Post War Drabbles  
Domestic Bliss Drabbles

Everything I've posted here is also re-posted in those as well as the newer stuff I hadn't posted yet. You can also follow me @adenei on Tumblr for quicker updates on drabbles and prompts (I don't always update here right away)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
